Phoenix of the Moon
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard. [Yamishipping, Casteshipping, Hikarshipping]
1. Chapter 1:Pierce

**Greetings Fair Biscuits! I hath returned without my fair lovely Pippakins. We Rp this story off and on, but I need something to write on my own because I can't write when she wants to write her shit and it's like *screams* so…might as well try my luck out with a brand new pairing! Wowee yeah! So let's get started on the info! **

**1) This is a Yamishipping, Casteshipping, and Hikarishipping story. Yup you are seeing this correctly. I can't believe I'm going to do this shit haha. **

**2) Well, if me saying 'Yamishipping' and 'Casteshipping' didn't give you a clue this will: I'm separating Atem and Yami and Akefia and Bakura in this story. I've separated Atem and Yami before, but not Akefia and Bakura. I'm a bit nervous honestly. *smiles weakly* **

**3) Malik is the YAMI and Marik is the HIKARI I believe y'all will be able to tell that especially since Marik is the one dressed in GIRL clothes. I can't imagine the yami prancing around in a skirt! *starts to picture it and starts laughing hysterically* **

**4) Marik, Malik, Ishizu, and Odion are siblings. Bakura, Akefia, Koranna, Ryou, and Amane are siblings and Kisara is their cousin. Atem, Yami, and Yugi are siblings. **

**Alrighty, I believe we can get started on this bad boy. So…the summary, hmm it's not the best thing in the world, but…I don't want to give TOO much away. So…it's more….symbolic? So have at it guys! I do hope y'all enjoy! Woo! Yamishipping! A;kfa;fkafafaf**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**_Phoenix of the Moon_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Piercing**

**_Malik _**

I stare down at the uniform on the dresser in my room. Today is the first day of school in our new home: Domino City, Japan. Ishizu and Odion were able to find work here at a museum, so that is why we are here. Part of the reason… I strip my pajamas off and put on the uniform. Yeah, Marik will definitely not like this. It looks so plain, not that I mind. I don't want anyone to notice me. My twin on the other hand…

"Malik!" Marik squeals barging into my room without knocking.

I turn to face him. "Do you lack manners?" I snap.

Marik's face falls. "Sorry, Malik I just…" he says looking down.

I sigh. "It's fine. Continue."

He looks up, beaming. "How do I look?" he squeals twirling around. He's wearing the girls' school uniform. Yes, that's right. The girls' Marik _hates_ wearing boys' clothing. He said they 'constrict' him and make him look 'ugly'. He constantly gets made fun of for how he dresses and the way he acts. It's sad, but I don't let anyone harm my brother.

I am the main reason we constantly have to switch school. We've lived in Egypt for years, but after I killed our father, Ishizu decided we needed to move, and when she found a promising job here in Domino City for herself and Odion, well, they took that opportunity.

No one in this city knows what I have done to those kids that have messed with my brother. I hope that I won't snap on any of them, but…

"You know, you're lucky that Ishizu was able to get that approved." I say grabbing my bag.

"I would have worn it anyways." Marik snorts. "I look too damn sexy to wear such plain clothes." He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the outfit I'm wearing. "And so do you."

"I don't wear girl clothing, Marik." I say.

"Yes, I know, but you look so plain!" he complains.

"Let's just go." I say heading out of the room and down the stairs. I walk, Marik, of course, skips down them. I can't help but smile at my twin. Sometimes I wished I was like him because if I was then I wouldn't have…

"Good morning Marik, Malik." Ishizu says. Her back is towards us. She's fixing breakfast for us. Marik is a strict vegan. I only eat certain animals and animal products. My sister turns around, setting our food down in front of us. "How are you this morning?"

"Okay," I shrug starting to eat my food.

"Great! I look too sexy to feel bad!" Marik squeals, digging into his food.

Ishizu laughs. "Odion and I won't be home when you get home I'm afraid." She says.

"That's fine." I say. I look around. "Where is Odion anyways?" I ask.

"Getting ready." Ishizu replies. "We work the same hours, so that's a plus. Odion's car is messed up, still." She sighs.

"Just kick it and say: "Bitch, fucking work!"" Marik snorts.

"Marik, watch your mouth." Ishizu says sternly. "And beside, that wouldn't work. We need to take it to a mechanic, but…"

I hate being poor. We have to live in this run down house. It has two stories, but it's falling apart and we can only make the minimum payment for it. We've been here since the summer. Marik constantly goes out so he knows his way around the place. I, on the other hand, don't really care to go out. What is there to do when I'll only get angry and kill someone? It's not worth it.

"You'll get it fixed, Sister." Marik says standing up. "Let's go, Mal!"

"Alright." I say standing up as well.

"Bye, Ishizu! Have fun at the museum!" Marik calls.

"Will do. Bye!" she calls.

Marik and I go outside to the worn out shed where our motorcycles are. Ishizu and Odion saved up quite a bit of money to get them for us for our birthdays. Marik and I get on them. Marik's is red with stars all over them. Mine is just plain purple.

"Want to race?" Marik smirks, revving up his engine.

"Like you could really beat me?" I scoff, doing the same.

"Then let's go!" Marik says as we back out of the shed.

"Ready?" I smirk.

"Of course!" Marik squeals, racing off.

I shake my head, quickly catching up to him. The school is a few miles from our house since we live in the middle of nowhere, which is fine by me because I'm able to race Marik. I love racing him. It's the one thing we have in common because other than what we look like, we are complete opposites.

We finally reach the school parking in our assigned parking spots we had to get before school started. Luckily, they're right next to each other. We get off of them seeing a mob of students flood in.

"You ready?" Marik asks taking off his helmet and putting it away.

"Yeah," I say doing the same. "As ready as I'll ever be. Please try to behave yourself this year."

"Don't I always?" he scoffs skipping down the parking lot.

I rub my eyes, sighing. Why do I even bother?

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Bakura **_

I sit at my desk drumming my fingers in boredom. None of my siblings are in my first class, which happens to be math. Oh joy! I'm so excited! Fucking algebra! No one gives a damn what 2y+z/q^2=y+p is! What the hell does that even mean?! Akefia is lucky he's in his last year here. Though, he could have been out of school if he hadn't dropped out last year towards the end of the year. Amane and Ryou are a grade under Kisara and me.

Kisara is my cousin. Her parents died when she was about ten so my parents took her in. She and Amane are really close, which is fine by me. Koranna is in college in Ireland right now. She loves it there. I miss her a lot. She's the only one that really understands me…

Everyone gathers in their seats as the teacher comes in. Whelp, time to learn some lame ass math. Wish me luck. The teacher starts to introduce herself, but is stopped by two people coming in. They're obviously not from here as their skin is way too dark for that. One of them has really spiky sandy blonde hair and the other one…okay, is that a girl or a boy?

"Oh! You two must be the transfer students from Egypt!" the teacher says.

"Umm yeah!" the non-spiky haired one scoffs. "I'm Marik and I have come to grace you all with my sexiness!" he squeals spinning around.

Everyone starts to laugh. What is with this kid?! Why is he dressed in the girl school uniform!

"If you're a boy then why are you dressed in the girls' outfit?!" I hear someone exclaim with a laugh.

"Umm because I feel like it." Marik scoffs.

"You look stupid! If you want to be a girl then get a sex change!"

The other boy growls. "I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut before you piss me off."

"Alright, alright." The teacher says. "Settle down. Marik, Malik, why don't you sit near Bakura?" she asks pointing to me.

Malik shrugs and Marik bounces over to me, sitting behind me. Malik sits in the row next to Marik.

The teacher turns towards the board and writes down different things that I care nothing about. I feel fingers run through my hair. I jolt, turning around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I hiss.

"Hello, sexy." Marik purrs. "Would you like to come back to my place and fuck me on my kitchen table?"

"_What_?!" I exclaim.

"Marik…" Malik warns.

"I would do so many things to you sexy thing." Marik says reaching to touch my face.

I jerk back. "I don't date girls!" I hiss.

Hurt flashes across Marik's eyes. Malik growls. "I'm not a girl." Marik says.

"The way you're dressed makes me question it." I scoff, turning back around.

"Don't speak that way to my brother." Malik hisses.

"Then tell him to fuck off!" I hiss, glaring at him.

"Marik, leave him alone." Malik says.

"But, Malik he's so sexy! I mean just look at him! I want to take him home and suck-"

"Marik, Malik, Bakura!" the teacher exclaims. "Unless the two of you want to get dentition on the first day I'd suggest you refrain from chitchat until break!"

I turn around in my seat. There are a few problems on the board we have to work on. After a few moments have passed I feel Marik raking his fingers through my hair again. I turn around again.

"What part of 'I don't want to fuck you' do you not comprehend kid?" I spit.

"Aww don't be that way bunny." Marik grins poking one of my spikes. "I'll make you feel good."

"Why don't you get a clue and go bother someone else?" I spit. "You are not attractive at all, and I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it!"

I mean damn! What is wrong with this kid! He's so persistent! It's like he doesn't understand the word 'no'! Ugh!

Pain flashes across Marik's face. He looks down. I turn around. He can pout all he wants!

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Marik **_

That long white hair, piercing red eyes, and gorgeous accent makes me shiver in pleasure. Ra, what I'd give just to taste the boy before me. Sadly, though, he has no interest in me…yet! He's just being stubborn, but just you wait! He hasn't been affected by the Marik charm. I am too sexy to resist!

"Why don't you get a clue and go bother someone else?" Bakura spits. "You are not attractive at all, and I wouldn't fuck you if my life depended on it!"

I look over at Malik who is fuming in rage then down at my blank paper. I can feel tears welding up, but I brush them away. I hate this. All the people I like never like me. I sigh heavily, putting my head down on the desk. I start to write notes. I'm jolted 'awake' by the sound of crashing on the floor. Everyone jumps, screaming when Malik viciously attacks Bakura. Bakura struggles to get Malik off of him, but when Malik's this way…

"Malik!" I shout standing up. "Stop it! It's not worth getting all upset about.

My twin doesn't listen. Everyone surrounds the two either cheering or screaming in terror. Malik's already broken Bakura's nose and Bakura's bruised my brother's jaw quite a bit, but with the rage that Malik is in he doesn't' seem too bothered with the fact. Malik starts to reach for his pocket to pull out his knife. Oh hell no!

"Malik!" I scream tackling him to the ground. Bakura kicks his way free, standing up shakily. Malik twists in my hold, staring up at me in fear. I get off of him and Malik gets up. He turns to Bakura, who tackles him to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Bakura snarls punching Malik in the face. Malik hisses, grabbing a fist full of Bakura's hair and jerking him off, causing him to fall onto the ground. Malik tackles him this time wrapping his fingers around Bakura's throat tightly. Bakura gasps, clawing at Malik's fingers.

"Malik! Stop it!" I exclaim.

Everyone in the class is in an uproar. The teacher is frantically trying to get the administrators down here. Bakura looks like he's going to pass out any second. Malik looks down at Bakura and gets off of him. He rushes out of the room before anyone can stop him. Trust me, when Malik wants to leave he will. Nothing can stop him. I look down at Bakura then at the entrance of the door where all sorts of school official bitches are flooding in shouting at everyone to back up.

"Why can't you just let it go?" I whisper.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

I go to the back of the school where there is a set of woods. I want to be alone right now. What I almost did…I shiver. Why can't I keep myself under control? I know that Marik can take care of himself, but…

Marik pinned me down to the floor. I hated that. I think that's what really got me honestly. I hate being pinned down, cornered, and trapped. It reminds me of…

I shake it off. I don't want to think about _him_, but it's so hard not to. I constantly hear his voice in my head. I'm so glad I killed him, but for what? I know why I did it. He was harming Marik. He's free from it, but me? No. I'm still haunted by the memory of that bastard. The one that called himself our father.

Marik doesn't understand why I snap the way that I do. He just thinks I'm doing it because I think he's weak. That's not the problem at all. I know he can fight and defend himself, but I don't like when people hurt his feelings. My brother has no confidence at all. It's sad really. He believes he's ugly. He claims that everyone wants me and no one wants him…

"You really need to stay out of my business, Malik." Marik snaps coming up to me. I turn around so I'm facing him.

"And you need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself." I shoot back. "You dig your own grave when you bother people like Bakura."

"I know how to care of myself." Marik spits. "You treat me like I'm some child-"

"You act like a child when you act that way. You can't just tell someone that you want them to fuck you, Marik!" I exclaim.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He scoffs. "I mean he's gorgeous. Of course I'd want him to fuck me."

"That's not the point, Marik!" I snap. "Not everyone-"

"No, it's _no_ one, Malik." He says clenching his fists and glaring at the ground, angry tears blinding his vision. "I don't get it! Do I not look sexy enough? I mean why doesn't he want me?"

I sigh, walking up to him. "You're fine the way you are, Marik." I say.

Marik looks up at me. "Yeah, I mean…I just…"

"How did you get out anyways?" I ask.

"It's break time apparently." He shrugs. "Though, they're looking for you."

"I know."

"You wouldn't have to get in trouble so much if you learnt to control yourself." Marik says.

"That's easy for you to say." I spit bitterly.

"Malik, I-"

"And I'm not the only one that needs to keep in control of themselves." I say brushing past him and heading back to the school. I might as well have my punishment.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Ryou **_

The first day of school is going quite okay. I rather enjoy school. It took Mama two years to get Bakura and Akefia up this morning. They really hate school. Especially Akefia. He dropped out at the end of last year, but then Mama made him go back by promising him to take him to Egypt so he could go rob one of the tombs.

Koranna and Akefia were born in Egypt. Bakura, Amane, and I were born in England. My mother is Japanese and my father is British, hence why we have our accent. Akefia and Koranna have their Egyptian accent as well. A lot of people find Akefia exotic because he's all muscular and has that deep voice and accent. Everyone just calls me a girl. I hate it, but…

"Well, well," I hear someone say. I turn to see three boys, around Akefia's age, coming towards me. "What do we have here?"

"Go away." I say turning and walking away, but one of the boys blocks my way The other two surround me.

"Go away? I think not! Why don't you give us all your money so we can buy some lunch?" one of them laughs.

"Yeah, we're rather hungry!" another says.

"Somehow I doubt that." I mutter.

The boy behind me grabs a fist full of my hair, yanking my head back. "What was that, little bitch?" he snarls.

"Get off!" I exclaim punching him in the nose. He lets go of me, stumbling backwards while holding his bruised nose.

"Little bitch!" he snarls. "After him!"

The other two boys approach me. I slip between them, but one of them tackles me to the ground, stabbing me in the leg. I gasp in pain. The hell?! They brought knives to school?

"You will die by our hands little bitch." I hear one of them cackle. I turn around so I can kick them better, but they're not there. I blink to see a boy…wait is that a boy dressed in the girls' uniform? I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Yes, the person is definitely a boy. He's kicking the three boys' asses. Wow…I'm sure they weren't expecting that!

"Are you alright?" the boy asks me after the three leave. I'm sure they're running with their tail between their legs. Ha, losers!

"Umm…yeah." I say trying to stand up, but it only brings me pain.

"Don't try to stand up dumbass." The boy scoffs. "You got stabbed."

"Yes, I know." I hiss in pain.

"So what's your name?" he asks.

"Ryou." I reply. "And yours?"

"Madame Marik Sexy-funks the III!" he squeals.

I blink. "Pardon?"

He laughs. "My name is Marik." He says.

"Oh, you're not from around here around you?" I ask.

"Nope!" he replies. "And you're not either judging from that sexy accent of yours."

I blush. "Well, I was born in England, but I've lived here for quite some time." I say.

Marik stands up and helps me to my feet. "Hmm. Well, I've only been here for a few months. Want me to take you to the nurse's office?" he asks.

"Do you even know where that is?" I ask.

"Sure do! I went there earlier to check on Bakura." He says.

"Bakura?" I ask.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Marik asks as he helps me walk to the nurse's office.

"Of course, I do he's my brother." I reply.

"Oh boy." Marik laughs.

"Tell me what happened to him." I demand.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

**_Marik _**

You know the first day of school has never been quite so interesting before. First, I meet this hot babe that I'd gladly lick chocolate off of. Next, Malik and the gorgeous boy get into a fight where Malik, of course, has to snap like a dumbass because he thinks I'm weak then I find a fight going on in the hallway where three pussy ass boys are hurting another boy. I kicked their asses real quick! One of them was already injured too. Probably because of the boy then I find out the boy's name is Ryou and his brother is Bakura! Squeeeeeee!

We sit in the nurse's office and I tell the person at the desk why we're here. She tells us it'll be a few moments before the nurse can see Ryou as she's tending to Bakura. I sit down beside Ryou who is fidgeting nervously.

"Okay, basically, my brother about choked him to death." I say.

"Why?" Ryou asks.

"Because I like your brother, he got all pissy shit with me, and Malik snapped." I reply.

"Oh…" Ryou says looking at the clock on the wall. "You should probably leave Bakura alone…you know, to avoid such nonsense."

"Listen, Ryou, I get that your brother doesn't want me, but he just hasn't awoken yet. He will learn that I can give him plenty." I smirk.

"I'm sure you can, but Bakura…" he trails off. "He's not really looking for a relationship right now."

"That doesn't matter. He will learn in time to like me." I say crossing my legs.

Ryou sighs.

We sit in silence for a bit.

"So, do you like my skirt?" I smirk.

Ryou looks at me for a moment then turns his head, trying to hide his blush.

Why couldn't Bakura react in a similar way?

* * *

**So, did we enjoy my drag queen Marik and my out of control Malik? Y'all haven't seen anything yet. Malik gets MUCH worse. You will learn about his past and what's up with Bakura as the story goes on. Preview for next chappie! Cause I feel like doing that haha: **

**_[Yami's POV]: _**

**_I stare at the picture in my hand they're trembling violently as tears fall onto the picture. Why do I have to torment myself so? I wished I could just erase him from my mind. _**

**_"_****_You will never stop blaming yourself will you?" Atem asks sitting down in the recliner across from me. _**

**_I don't bother to look up. _**

**_He sighs heavily. "Yami, it's not your fault. You did all you could." He says. _**


	2. Chapter 2:Rash

**So y'all must really like this story I've already gotten 4 reviews, 6 followers and...umm...how many favourites? Ah it doesn't matter. So, anyways, I couldn't do my homework today since I went to the eye doctor and all that jazz. Apparently my diabetes is fucking up my eyes a bit, but not too bad so...*shrugs* anyways, I have a lovely chappie for y'all! It's not...long...*sigh* I could have done more, but I wanted to end it where I did so...**

**Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews guys! Really means a lot!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that.**

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rash **

_**Ryou **_

"Ryou King?" the nurse calls through the open door which she is leaning against.

I stand up. Marik does as well. "I guess I'll see you around." I say turning to face him.

"And you'll enjoy every moment too." He grins.

I laugh nervously and turn to head into the office as I do I'm stopped by Bakura coming out. He gives me a look then narrows his eyes.

"Bullies?" he says more of a statement than a question.

I sigh. "What do you think?"

"So what injuries did you get this time?" Bakura asks.

"Well it certainly wasn't as bad as yours considering the fact that you passed out and all." I scoff. "Just a minor stab wound in my right leg."

"So it was from Atem's gang then?" Bakura asks.

"I suppose." I shrug. "I mean I don't know who's in whose gang, Bakura." I say. "All I know is that there were three of them and they attacked me until Marik saved me."

"Marik?" Bakura blinks he turns to face the boy in the skirt leaning against the chairs as if he's going to sit down. "Oh…_you._" He snarls.

"I wouldn't be snarling at me bunny." Marik says_. _"I could have just been an ass and let your brother get stabbed, but you know I'm just not like that."

"Do you think that will get me to like you?" Bakura spits.

Marik shrugs. "No, but it's a start."

I sigh, heading into the nurses office. I sit down on the cushioned table.

"My name is Miho." The woman says. "How are you today?"

"Fine." I reply.

"Let me take a look at that wound." Miho says. I stretch my leg out and she rolls the pants leg up to look at my stab wound. "Hmm. It's not too bad. You're lucky. I'll just have to do some minor stitching and then I'll send you home."

"Oh that's quite alright. You don't have to send me home." I say.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to use this leg, Ryou." Miho says.

"I know, but…"

"You should be healthy enough to come in at the end of the week if you don't put too much strain on your leg." Miho says. "Now then, are you ready for the stitching?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Bakura **_

One minute I'm kicking some ass and the next I'm waking up at the fucking nurse's office like a pussy! The nurse whose name is apparently Mako, Miho I don't give a damn informed me that I passed out from lack of oxygen. Wow Bakura, way to go! You sure showed the spiky haired Egyptian bitch whose boss!

When I walked out of Miho's office my brother, Ryou, was there waiting to go in. Yet, another time where he gets attacked by some fools from Atem's gang. I'm sure Akefia will kick their ass tonight. I wished he'd just kill them and be done with it. They're nothing but fools, but…

I shake it off. I can't think about him right now.

"Thinking of me?" Marik smirks.

"No, not really." I say.

Why did it have to be _him_ that helped my little brother out? I mean it could have been the fucking janitor for all I cared, but _Marik_?! We walk out of the office and down the hall. Next class should be starting soon, but of course, I have to make a lovely trip to the principal's office.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I ask not bothering to look back. From the sound of his boots hitting the floor I can tell he's skipping. Why the hell does he have to skip? Can you get any gayer?

"My brother is in this direction thank you very much, but I also wanted to get a nice view of your ass not that those hideous clothes do you justice. I'd prefer you to walk around naked so I can admire your gorgeous moonlight skin." Marik says.

I stop, a flood of kids go around us nearly running into me. I glare at them they know better than to fuck with me. I turn around. "What's your game?" I ask.

Marik arches a brow. "Pardon?"

"Why are you bothering me when I have clearly stated I have no interest in you?" I snap.

"Umm because I am Madame Marik Sexy-funks the III and I don't give up." Marik scoffs.

"Okay, well you can keep your dream alive about me fucking you." I say turning around and heading to my destination. "I've told you, I don't fuck girls."

"You'll like me one day, Bakura!" Marik calls.

"Whatever you say!" I shout.

I head to the principal's office and take a seat in the 'waiting room' where the spiky haired bitch is sitting. His arms are crossed over his chest and he seems to be glaring at the clock on the wall.

There's so much anger surrounding him. I mean I get that he's angry that I made fun of his brother and all, but it seems deeper.

My mother is a psychologist. She has trained my siblings and I to look out for certain things. I can clearly see that Malik is definitely angry about something. I probably set him off too much when I made that comment about Marik. Maybe that was a bit much, but damn! He was getting on my nerves!

"So, they give you your lovely punishment yet?" I scoff.

"They haven't called me back yet. I've been here for about fifteen minutes and I'm growing rather bored." Malik replies.

"That's this school for you. A piece of shit." I say.

"Hmm."

"Are you still pissed off about what I said to Marik?" I ask.

"No." Malik replies. "I think I got my anger out about that quite enough."

"So what's your deal?" I ask.

Malik doesn't reply. I wasn't expecting him to. This is going to be such a lovely school year!

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Yami **_

I stare at the picture in my hand they're trembling violently as tears fall onto the picture. Why do I have to torment myself so? I wished I could just erase him from my mind.

"You will never stop blaming yourself will you?" Atem asks sitting down in the recliner across from me.

I don't bother to look up.

He sighs heavily. "Yami, it's not your fault. You did all you could." He says.

How can he say that? If only I didn't…

Atem snatches the picture out of my hand suddenly.

"Go out with Yugi tonight. He wants to go to that new bookstore that just opened up across town." Atem says.

"I don't feel like it." I mutter.

"Too bad." Atem snaps. "You sitting in this house moping about isn't going to change a damn thing, Yami."

"And neither is getting out." I spit.

"Maybe so, but it can get your mind off of things." Atem says. He sighs. "Listen, Yami, I know it hurts, but he wouldn't want you to live this way. It's been two years now. You're killing yourself by feeling the guilt you do. It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself for his death."

I don't say anything for a while. "Can I have the picture back?"

"Will you go out with Yugi tonight?" he asks.

I sigh.

"Yami-"

"Fine, fine." I growl, standing up. "Just give me the picture."

Atem hands it to me. "I do have to admit that is a great picture of the two of you." He says.

"Thanks." I mutter.

"You'll never forget him, but you will find someone to love." Atem says placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I look down at the picture in my hand. How can he say that? How can I love anyone else? I feel like I'll betray him if I fall in love again. The pain, it hurts too much.

I shake my head and look up. "Do you have a fight with Akefia's gang today?" I ask.

"You know I do." Atem smirks.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" I sigh.

"And ruin the fun?" Atem scoffs. "I think not."

I smile a bit. "You're hopeless, Temmy."

Atem laughs loudly. "But you love me all the same, Yam-Yam." He grins, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I pull away from him. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I told you to stop being Mr. Sourpuss, but do we listen? Nope!" Atem says.

I sigh. "Atem-"

He walks towards the door and grabs his jacket. "I'll see you later tonight. I have me a thief to harass!" he laughs as he closes the door.

I shake my head, sitting down. I stare at the picture.

"Why?" I whisper tracing the gorgeous face of my lover. I was such a fool back then. If only…

"Hey, Yami." Yugi says bouncing down the stairs. He jumps over the back of the couch and plops down beside of me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Yugi." I say, smiling weakly.

Yugi looks at the picture in my hand. "I'm really sorry, Yami."

"It's alright, Yugi." I mutter.

"It's not your fault though-"

"Yugi, everyone knows it is. I'm the one that was speeding." I say.

"That may be, but it was an accident. He wouldn't blame you for that." Yugi says.

"I know." I mutter.

"So, are you going to go to the bookstore with me like you told Temmy you would?" Yugi asks.

"I guess." I sigh.

Yugi stands up. "Perhaps it'll have some great books for us to read." He says. "Or your future boyfriend." He smirks.

I stand as well. "Can you lay off that?" I sigh.

"Not until you stop being a dumbass and let go." Yugi says.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

They didn't give me too bad of a punishment. I just have dentition for two weeks. Bakura has it for a week since he was more 'injured' than I was. I must admit, he is quite the fighter. Perhaps I did go a bit too far causing him to pass out like that, but maybe next time he'll learn to not cross me. When I mean to leave my brother alone that's what I mean.

I'm sitting at a table at the apparent new book store that just opened here in town a few days ago. There are quite a lot of people here, but they're on the other side of the building where all the bookshelves are located. The part I'm in is in the very back where people come to read. Not many people come back here, which is fine by me.

One would think that I would hate to read because my father forced Marik and I to read ancient scriptures, but I actually enjoy it. Pretending that I'm apart of another world puts my mind at ease even if it's just for a moment.

"May I sit here?" I hear someone say.

I jump slightly and look up.

"Umm...sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The boy says.

"It's fine." I reply.

He nods and takes the seat in front of me, putting three books on the table. I look at the books he's picked out to read then return to my own book.

"What are you reading?" he asks.

"Not sure." I reply. "I'm just skimming mostly."

"Ah." He says. "My name is Yami, what's yours?" he asks.

"Malik." I reply simply.

"Oh so you're the new transfer student then?" Yami asks.

"Marik and I are, yes." I say flipping a page in my book.

"Marik is your-"

"Twin."

"I wished I had a twin sometimes. People claim that Atem and I look alike though he's two years older than I am though." Yami laughs. "Plus, I think it's easy to tell us apart personality wise. So what about you and your brother?" he asks.

"What about us?" I ask not bothering to look up.

"Are you identical twins?" Yami asks.

"Yes."

"But complete opposites." Yami says.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I reply closing the book and setting it to the side.

"Do you find that book interesting?" he asks.

I look at it. I did, but…

"I think it's a great book." He says.

I look up at him.

"I've read it before. It was at the library. I'm glad they brought it here. You should get it. I think you'll enjoy it." He says.

"I'm not buying anything." I mutter. How can I when I don't have the money to? It sucks. I'd like to get some of these books, but…

"Oh." Yami says. "Umm…I could get it for you."

"What?" I blink.

"Yeah. I'll buy it for you if you really want it." Yami says standing up.

"You don't have to-"

Yami waves me off. "Nonsense. I'll get it for you." He says, smiling but the smile…it's not a real smile. He grabs the book and hurries off to pay for it. I sigh. Guess I'll owe him some money. "Here you are." He says handing the book back to me. "All paid for."

"It'll be a while before I can pay you." I mutter.

"Pardon?" Yami asks.

"I can't pay you right now." I repeat.

"Did I say I wanted you to pay me?" Yami asks.

"No, but"-

Yami sits down in front of me. "I just like doing things for people less fortunate than I am." He says. "Books are amazing and everyone should have some to read."

I smile a bit. "I like books a lot."

"I do too. My favourites are fantasy, action, and adventure." Yami says.

"Well, they definitely appealed to me in here as well." I say grabbing the second book on my stack. I turn it over and read the back. "Okay, yeah, that sounds lame." I scoff.

"Let me see." Yami says and I give it to him. "Is there a reason you picked this out?"

"It had a nice cover." I shrug.

"You can't always judge a book by its cover." Yami says.

I look up at him. Our eyes meet.

'Don't I know that all too well?'

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Akefia **_

I walk out of the jewelry store with a nice gold bracelet with some rubies decorating its loveliness. Ah how I love to steal from the jewelry store. It's almost as fun as the tombs back in Egypt!

Why do I steal? Hmm you know I never really thought about that honestly. Bakura steals with me from time to time, but he's not into it like I am. Hell, I even have my own gang. Of course, Atem has to come and fuck things up for me. He calls my gang and me pests. Ha! He's the one that's a pest! Fucking sunset hair!

Today, I'm not with my gang. I don't really feel like being around them honestly. Half the time I just want to punch them in the face. They think they're so high and mighty and that we're stealing because we have nothing better to do. Oh if only they knew it's all just a game.

"What did you steal today, Akefia?" Atem asks sitting on the hood of his car.

"Oh you mean this?" I smirk taking the bracelet out of my pocket and dangling it in the air back and forth.

"Put it back. You know you're well off." Atem snaps.

"That's true I am, but I don't steal things for myself I'll have you know." I say.

"So then…?"

"It's just to piss you off." I laugh.

Atem growls. "You are annoying, you know that?"

"Ahh don't that way, Temmy!"

"Don't call me that, Thief."

"That's Thief King to you." I snap. "Where's your pathetic gang?"

"Why are we even in a gang?" Atem asks.

"Because we have no life?" I scoff.

"I have a life. You're the one that doesn't." Atem says.

"More of the fact that you don't want to deal with your brother's moping actually." I say.

"Watch it." Atem warns.

"Relax will you? Like I don't know how that is? My brother is an idiot too." I scoff.

"And you never did say thank you for me getting rid of that idiot ex of his." Atem snaps.

"Do I ever say thank you to your punk ass?" I ask tossing the bracelet to Atem.

He catches it with ease, staring at it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asks.

"Shove it up your ass for all I care." I snap starting to leave.

"I'd like to shove myself in you." He smirks.

I laugh as I walk by him. "You're so full of yourself."

"Isn't that why they call me 'Pharaoh'?" he smirks.

"I believe your chair is no longer golden." I say.

"Yours definitely won't be if you don't watch out for that stupid gang of yours, Akefia." Atem says, suddenly getting serious.

I stop turning around to face him. "My gang is none of your concern."

"Oh forgive me your majesty. I had no idea you were that stupid." Atem says. "Shall I speak more slowly next time?"

"Watch it." I snarl.

"Look," Atem says jumping off the hood of his car, "the only thing I'm going to 'watch' is my own ass and my brothers', okay? The members in my gang are my friends, yours"-

"Are greedy fools, yes, I know that." I scoff waving him off.

"And you keep them around because…?" Atem presses.

"That's my business." I say turning around and heading off. "See you in school, Pharaoh!" I laugh.

"You're coming for our fight tonight right, Thief King?!" Atem shouts.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

I head down the alleyways. My gang is probably there by now. Why I'm in a gang I'm not sure. It gives me something to do and it gets my mind off things from my past. Atem was right in saying that I'm rich, but that's not why I steal. There's so much more to it. So much more.

I get to my hideout and look around. It's quiet. Too quiet. Alright what's going on here? I start to open my mouth to call them, but suddenly I feel someone jump on my back. I growl, throwing them off of me by backing up against the wall and slamming them against it. Said person groans in pain. I spin around to face them.

"The fuck are you doing?!" I hiss. My eyes widen. It's one of my fucking gang members!

"We're tired of listening to you." Toro spits.

"Yeah! You don't even keep what you steal, Akefia!" Akemi snaps.

"I'm not a greedy fool like you are, Akemi." I snap.

"So what's the point in stealing then?" Jiro asks.

"To rile Atem up." Toro scoffs.

"Fool, I was stealing long before I met him!" I spit.

"I think we should fight to see who the new leader will be." Akemi smirks.

"Oh? So you fools want to take me on too?" I smirk, drawing my knife. "It's such a shame you turned on the one that protects you."

"We grow bored of your stupidity. Your brother gets in our way." Jiro snaps.

I narrow my eyes. "Bakura hasn't been around you in a long time, Jiro."

"Who ever said I was talking about Bakura?" he scoffs.

"I fucked Bakura last night." Akemi laughs.

I shake in rage. "What was that, Akemi?"

He smirks. "You heard me. Actually, Jiro and I-"

I tackle him to the ground, stabbing him in the side. "Fucker!" I hiss.

Akemi withdraws his own knife and stabs me in the arm. I hiss in pain as I stand up grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into Jiro. Jiro snarls and throws him into me making me stumble back into Toro. Toro grabs me, putting a choke hold on me. I grab a fist full of his hair and flip him over me.

"You fools should have learnt to never betray me." I say.

"It's too bad you're too stupid to see what's really going on." A voice smirks.

I look down the alleyway. "_You_!" I snarl.

Duke grins widely walking out of the shadows. He snaps his fingers and what seems like a billion people come towards me. Like that'd stop me? I smirk. I love a challenge. I fight them left and right, but these bitches just keep getting up. They tackle me to the ground and tie my ankles and wrists up. Duke straddles me looking down into my eyes. "I've already caused the demise of one fool I think I'll add another to my list." He smirks pulling out his knife. He presses the tip of the blade right under my right eye. "Are you ready to play?"

* * *

**Haha! Okay, so maybe I should explain things. The 'gangs' that Akefia and Atem lead aren't really gangs persay. More like they like to fight each other and they have these groups that 'follow' them and as you can see that Akefia's has turned on him. Also, I do hope I'm doing okay with separating Akefia and Bakura they are similar, but as time goes on you will notice quite a difference between them.**

**Who is Yami's love? Ah...do y'all wanna take a guess? *Smirk* Also, I do hope I did well with Malik and Yami. It wasn't much, but hey...it was something and trust me they'll be meeting more as time goes on. Oh and did y'all like Duke being a bad guy? Hmm you'll have to get used to that I'm afraid. He'll be coming in quite a bit. He's pretty important to the plot after all, which none of y'all even know about haha! **

**And now to the preview! **

_**[Malik's POV]: **_

_**"So you kicked Bakura's ass huh?" Akefia half coughs, half laughs. **_

_**"Shouldn't you be resting not wanting to chat with me?" I ask. **_

_**"I wanted to show you my gratitude and wish you a quick recovery." Akefia says. **_

_**"Somehow I doubt you're one for charity." I say. **_

_**"Nope, not really!" Akefia grins. **_

_**'Then what is your game?" I ask. **_

_**"Tomb robbing!" Akefia says. **_

_**I blink. "Umm..." **_

_**"What? You've never robbed a tomb before? You're Egyptian, no?" Akefia asks. **_

_**"Obviously." **_

_**"Ah I get it. You're one of those 'I'm going to slaughter your bitch ass for pissing me off types.'" he chuckles. "Nice to know I'm not on the list of your demise." **_

_**"No one is on my list of demise!" I hiss, clenching my fists. **_


	3. Chapter 3:Hissed

**Greetings Fair Biscuits! I hath returned with a rather lengthy chappie! Updates will be random! Sorry, I write when I'm inspired/feel like it/can. So yeah that's just life for ya! Anyways, I do hope y'all enjoy this epicness! I apologize in advance for Ryou's and Malik's...umm...horrible character. I don't take those characters, so it's a bit difficult, but I manage...I think *nervous laugh* Onwards!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hissed **

_**Yugi **_

Yami and I enter the bookstore. It's such a nice place! There's places to read and book shelves full of books! They're all in alphabetical order and everything! I just love books! My favourites are those murdering mystery books! I mean I know that's weird for me to say, but I love finding out who killed who! Don't you? Well, if you don't then you're weird!

I notice Ryou sitting at a table reading. I smirk, sneaking up behind him, and I wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel him freeze as I brush his hair back and whisper huskily in his ear, "Hey baby."

Ryou laughs, a blush apparently on his face when he turns his head so he can see me. "Well, hello to you too." He says.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips and sit down beside of him. "How long have you been here?" I ask.

"A few hours actually." He chuckles. "I've already finished this book." He says grabbing a book from the stack and waving it in the air.

"Ah," I say. "Was it any good?"

He hands it to me. "Read it and find out."

I take it and place it to the side. I look down for a moment "Your car wasn't outside."

"Kisara dropped me off." Is the reply.

"Why didn't you drive?" I ask. "Car messed up?"

"No, I was injured in battle today and Mama said I can't drive or walk too much, so I told her I'm fine with that as long as I can come to the bookstore for a while today." Ryou replies.

"Injured? What happened?" I ask. "Well, I can't blame them for that really, but I can always take you home if you wish."

"No, that's alright, Yugi." My lover says, smiling sheepishly. He sighs turning a page in the book then marking it with the bookmark sitting on the table in front of said book. "And what do you think?"

"I'm sorry." I say reaching out and intertwining our fingers together. "I wished people would leave you alone."

He squeezes my hand. "I do too, but I didn't get injured too badly, and someone helped me…"he trails off looking away to hide the blush on his face.

I blink for a second then compose myself. "Oh? Who?" I ask.

Ryou looks at me again, the blush from his face mostly gone just a hint of pink colouring his beautiful moonlight skin. "His name is Marik Ishtar. He's one of the new students. He's from Egypt." He replies.

"_He_ saved you! But I heard that he almost strang-"

"You're thinking of Malik." Ryou interrupts.

"Huh?"

"Marik has a twin named Malik. Marik is the one that dresses in girl clothes," Ryou says the blush getting slightly darker, "Malik is the one that got in a fight with my brother."

"Ah." I say, nodding. "But why would he attack Bakura?"

"Apparently, Marik was hitting on Bakura, and you know how my brother is." Ryou sighs. "So, Bakura was being rude and Malik snapped."

"He must have really pissed Malik off in order for him to nearly strangle him." I say.

"Yeah," Ryou says, "it's really sad too. I have a class with him he seems so…sad…"

"Yeah, he does." I say. "So, it was Marik that saved you?"

"Yeah, looking at him you wouldn't think he could fight, but..." Ryou says.

"I want to meet him." I say. "Does he _seriously_ wear girl clothes?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." Ryou laughs.

"Is he…"

"Hot?" Ryou smirks. "Yes, but definitely not as hot as I am."

"I think you're hanging around Akefia too much." I laugh, shaking my head.

"How so?" Ryou asks.

"Because you have it all wrong! I'm the one that's the hottest out of all of us!" I smirk.

Ryou chuckles, shaking his head. "You're crazy, Yugi."

"And you love me just the way I am!" I grin.

"Very much so."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Yami **_

I look at the boy before me. I've been talking to him for quite some time. There's just something about him that draws me in, but I'm not sure what. I definitely cannot be falling for him. I'm not the type to believe in love at first sight…not anymore at least.

His name is Malik Ishtar. He's from Egypt! Grandpa goes to Egypt a lot and brings back all sorts of things. I love hearing his tales. He goes on adventures with Rebecca Hawkin's grandfather, Arthur Hawkins. She comes to Domino City during the summer months as she lives in America, but when she does… she's all over me. It's quite annoying really especially since I don't like her that way.

Azizi King, Ryou's father, used to go on the expeditions with them as well, but apparently he died. I'm unsure of all the details as Grandpa wouldn't tell any of us, but...I do know that Akefia and their older sister Koranna were born in Egypt as Nalori, their mother, liked to go on the adventures sometimes too. I believe Ryou said they actually lived there for a few years, exploring and then Nalori had Koranna and two years later had Akefia.

Akefia is the same age Atem is, I believe Bakura is the same age I am though I've never really _talked_ to Bakura. I never saw a desire to honestly. He's always either getting in fights with someone or just staring out the window. It's really sad. I know how it feels to be in pain, so I leave him alone because I would want him to do the same for me.

"You have really pretty eyes." I comment.

Malik looks up from his book. "Hmm?"

A blush a bit. I was kind of hoping he'd keep his eyes off of me. I clear my throat. "I said you have pretty eyes." I repeat.

"Umm…thanks." He says returning to his book.

Silence fills the air.

"Were you going to read?" he asks.

"Umm…yeah…" I laugh nervously.

He looks up at me and stands up. "Thanks for the book." He says.

"Where are you going?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He gives me an inquiringly look. "Home?" he says.

I don't say anything and he walks passed me and out the door with the book I just bought in his hand.

'I need help' I think to myself.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

That was extremely awkward, but it wasn't an uncomfortable awkwardness nor a panic one that I often times get. It was…I'm not sure how to describe it. I guess that's why I didn't go off of the kid for sitting in front of me. He sure did have some strange looking hair. It was almost laughable. Who has hair like that?!

I put the book he bought me in the compartment of my motorcycle. I'm already halfway through reading it as I am a fast reader. I had to be since…I shake my head. Dammit why does _everything_ remind me of that bastard?! I get on said motorcycle and start to head home.

As I head home, I feel that something isn't right. I can smell blood. A _lot_ of blood. Snarling, I turn my motorcycle and head to the direction of the scent. I park it at the start of an alleyway. The people there don't realize I'm there.

"It's time to play," I hear a voice smirk.

"Get off of me, fucker!" the other voice says. It's deep and has an accent much like mine. Another Egyptian in this town?

"I don't think so!" another voice laughs.

Most people wouldn't be able to see what was going on, but I could. Flashes of my past flash before my eyes and before I know what I'm doing, I take my knife out of my pocket and lunge forwards. I can barely hear the screams and pleads for help as I cut them down one by one. All I can see before me is my father. I can hear him laughing at me as the blood pools on the ground, taunting me and calling me weak.

"I'm not weak!" I hiss at him.

"P-please!" I think I hear a trembling voice beg.

_"Such a weak boy! You're nothing!" _

I snarl stabbing him in the throat again and again. Blood sprays in my face, but I keep going. All the bodies, one by one. My mind goes blank for a second then clears. I see all the dead bodies, brutally murdered. Shit! I stand up shakily and turn to the boy lying on the ground. He's bound and has a rather large cut across his face. It looks fresh. I curl my lips in disgust when I see that his pants are undone. Fucking idiots!

I walk over to the boy. I can't just leave him out here. I don't know him, and I'm not one for charity, but I start to pick him up nonetheless as soon as I get him off the ground I feel a sharp pain hit my back. I gasp, dropping the boy on the ground. He groans in pain, but doesn't wake up. I turn to see a boy, about my age, holding a bloody knife. He's a rather bulky individual and has black, greasy hair. Rage, once again, takes hold of me and I tackle him to the ground, stabbing him mercilessly over and over again.

"P-please!" he cries out.

I silence his pleading with a slit to the throat then drop the worm. I hiss as I stand. He got me good with that fucking stab wound! Dammit! I slowly make my way over to the bound boy, cutting the bindings and fixing up his pants I lift him into my arms. He's rather heavy due to the fact he's so muscular, but I manage nonetheless.

"Sometimes I wished I had a car." I mutter to myself as I settle the unconscious boy on my motorcycle then get behind him. I hold him with one hand and drive with the other. I _could_ call for help, but that's just not in me. No doubt the police are going to go crazy about what happened. I close my eyes for a moment. I'll have to explain what happened, I just hope they'll believe me. I know I went too far, but I can't help it. Something always triggers inside of me. It's…shameful…it's disgusting…it's…

I pull into the parking lot of the hospital. I know where most places are here because Ishizu made Marik and I go out and 'explore' the place. I hated it, but Marik was squealing in joy. No, I don't hate spending time with Marik, I hate being out. I walk into the hospital, panting a bit from the movement and exhaustion I'm in. The woman behind the counter looks up, her eyes widening in horror. She quickly dials a number and soon two stretchers are being rolled out by some nurses.

"Put Akefia on this one," a woman with long black hair tells the nurses.

"So your name is Akefia, huh?" I mutter as they take the boy from my arms and place him on the stretcher and rush him to the back.

The black haired nurse turns to me. "Get on." She commands.

"I'm not-"

"Look, I can clearly see that you have been stabbed so on you go!" she says.

I sigh looking down the hall. I'll be no good to anyone with an injured back. "Fine," I grit.

* * *

_**Kisara **_

"Has anyone heard from Akefia?" I ask as I type furiously at my laptop. Akefia and Atem always get in these 'friendly fights' almost every day, but Akefia's usually back around this time. It's really late. They do injure each other quite a bit, but they stopped putting each other in the hospital a long time ago.

I know that my cousin loves Atem and Atem loves him. They practically grew up together as Atem went to Egypt with his grandpa on several occasions, but Akefia stopped going after Uncle Azizi died, and Atem from what I heard, also stopped going on the trips because Akefia wasn't there.

"No," Bakura says flipping through the channels of the TV in boredom.

"I'm sure he'll come home soon," Ryou assures us, though it's more like he's trying to assure himself.

"Ry, you are horrible at comforting us," his twin, Amane, giggles popping up the leg of the recliner and fixing the blanket so it was covering her legs. "Dammit, Bakura, I wanted to watch that!"

"Well sorry we all can be like you, Ama." Ryou says.

Amane sticks her tongue out at Ryou.

"Too bad, it was gay." Bakura says still flipping through the channels.

"But it's my"-Amane starts, but is cut off by Bakura's phone ringing.

He growls throwing the remote down and answering it. His eyes widen. "**What**?!" he exclaims jumping up.

"Ow," the rest of us hiss. He hangs up.

"Get in the car dumbasses!" Bakura demands.

"What's going on, Kura?" Ryou asks.

"It's Akefia." Bakura says. "He's in the hospital."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Bakura **_

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I swear to all the-wait, okay I can't exactly swear on something that _doesn't_ exist. Okay, I swear to _air_ that when I find the person that hurt my brother I will slaughter their pathetic ass! We've been here for several hours. Apparently, someone cut up his face pretty bad and the person who brought him here was also injured. I wonder who that was. Well, whomever it was, I'm going to thank them. I'm not one to do such things, but…

"We should call, Mama." Amane says pulling out her phone.

"She's at work." I say.

"And?" Amane scoffs. "She'll be alright."

I sigh. I know she needs to know about Akefia, but I don't really like bothering her about things that I think we can handle. "Then go ahead and call her if it will ease your mind."

"She has the right to know, Kura." Ryou points out.

"I know that!" I snap.

"I-"

I stand up and walk outside. I need some time to think. This is too much. It's only the first fucking day of school and we're already getting injured!

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Nalori **_

"How are you feeling today?" I ask my client, Joan, as we take a seat in my office.

"A bit tired, admittedly, Ms. King." She replies, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Are you ever going to stop with the formalities?" I sigh.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay," I say with a smile.

She smiles back. "I found someone."

"Oh?" I ask.

"Yeah, he's a lot better than Josh was. He's so"_

She's cut off by my phone ringing. Normally, I wouldn't answer it in a session, but I have my children's and niece's number programmed to specific ring tones. They never call me during a session, so this must be important. I pick up the phone and answer it.

"What is it, Amane?" I ask.

_"Mama! Come to the hospital, quickly!" my youngest daughter exclaims frantically on the phone. _

"Why? What happened?" I ask standing up. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and my hand gripping the cellphone against my ear. I can see Joan's eyes widen in fear and concern.

_"It's Akefia! He got attacked!" Amane says. _

"I'll be right there." I say then hang up, putting my phone away. I look at Joan apologetically. "I'm really sorry, but I have"-

"It's okay, Ms. King," Joan says standing up and slinging her purse over her shoulder, "I just hope he'll be alright."

"Thank you. We'll reschedule when I can, okay?" I say.

"That's no problem." Joan says.

I nod and we both leave the room. I frantically get to my car and drive to the hospital. Everyone is in the waiting room save for Bakura, who was outside sitting on the curb near the smoking ramp.

"Have you heard anything?" I ask as I enter the room.

"Just that he has a pretty nasty cut on the right side of his face below his eye and the boy who brought him here was stabbed in the back." Kisara replies.

"Oh my," I say shaking my head and sitting down between my two youngest children, "have they told you anything about this boy? Who he is-?"

"No," Ryou sighs, shaking his head. "They said because we're not family that we can't know such information."

I growl, standing up. I walk over to the counter. "Excuse me," I say.

"Yes?" the blond behind the counter asks. Definitely an American. I can tell by her accent. She has one of those 'southern' accents.

"My name is Nalori King, my son Akefia, is in the ICU right now I'm wondering"-

"He's still in surgery, Ms. King," the nurse, whose name tag says 'Rachel' says, "I will let you know when you can"-

"I already _know_ I can't see Akefia!" I snap. "I was talking about the boy that brought him here. I want to see him."

"Ms. King, with all due respect, I can't allow that to happen. You are not his family; therefore, I can't allow you to"-

"Actually, you can." I hear a voice say. I turn around my eyes widening. There's a boy, clearly Egyptian from his accent, skin tone, and jewelry dressed in a dark purple belly shirt that has a giraffe on the front, a mini jean skirt, and open-toed heels with the straps crossing against his legs. He has khol under his eyes, purple eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

The boy sways his hips as he makes his way to the counter. "So tell me where my brother is, Rachel!" he snaps.

"And who are you?" Rachel asks.

The boy sighs melodramatically, "Don't you know who I am?" he scoffs. "I'm famous."

"Excuse me?" Rachel blinks.

The boy sighs again. "I'm Marik Sexy-Funks Ishtar the III! The sexiest babe in the world!" he smirks.

* * *

**XXXX**

_**Marik **_

I drive my motorcycle through the town. It's about 12:00M, and I was going to pick up some yummy food for myself before I went home. After all, my curfew is in about an hour. I love going out. It feels amazing to go to the clubs and dance. Nothing like getting all dolled up to have some fun. Everyone loves me at the club. My favourite club is owned by Seto Kaiba. It's called 'Rawrr' and it is FaBUlous!

Kaiba co-owns the place with his younger brother, Mokuba. Mokuba, apparently is the DJ there and they make pretty good profit. Mai Valentine is the main singer there, and then there are dancers and bartenders galore. Of course, it's hard to tell when Mai will show up because she also travels a lot with as she is a model. She's a lot of fun! I love her to death! Mai claims I should become one of 'Rawrr' s dancers, but I'm not so sure. It's one thing to go to the clubs and have fun, but then I'd have to work. I mean I'd get paid, which would be good, but...

As I near the hospital, which I have to past in order to get home, I notice a familiar motorcycle parked there. My eyes widen and I pull in, parking it beside my brother's. I get off and see slightly tan woman with long white hair speaking with the woman behind the counter. I walk over to them. It is show time baby!

"Actually, you can." I say. The woman, whose back is turned to me, turns so she's facing me. The woman behind the counter looks up. I allow them to stare at my gloriousness for a bit before I walk over to them, making sure that all eyes are on me.

"So tell me where my brother is, Rachel!" I snap.

"And who are you?" Rachel asks.

I sigh melodramatically, "Don't you know who I am?"I scoff. "I'm famous."

"Excuse me?" Rachel blinks.

"I'm Marik Sexy-Funks Ishtar the III! The sexiest babe in the world!" I smirk.

The white haired woman burst into laughter. "Aren't you the cutest thing?!"

"No, Mama, he's a pain in the ass!" I hear that gorgeous voice of Bakura penetrate my soul. I shiver and turn to him.

"Hello, Bunny! I didn't know you were here!" I squeal.

"You two know each other?" the woman asks.

"Yes, Mama," Bakura sighs, "his name is Marik and he is annoying."

"Don't that way, Bunny." I pout.

"How did the two of you not know each other were here anyways?" Kisara asks. I know Kisara because she's in one of my classes. Stupid ass gym. Hate gym, messes up my outfit and they make me wear shorts! Ugh!

"Bunny wasn't outside when I came in." I reply.

"I saw you and decided to get my knife." Bakura says.

"Bakura!" his mother exclaims.

"What?"

"Enough! We're going to go see Malik, so behave!" she says.

He grits his teeth, "Fine."

She turns to me. "My name is Nalori King, and I'm all of these little munchkin's mommy, but not Kisara, she's my niece." She says.

"I am not a munchkin!" the white haired girl protests as she walks over to us.

"Yeah, sure you're not, Amane." Ryou smirks, which earns him a slap in the back of the head.

"If you two don't behave"-

I laugh, "You guys are awesome!"

"Let's go before I lose my patience." Bakura snaps.

After getting the room number from Rachel, we make our way up to the floor my brother is on. I would call Ishizu and Odion, but they're asleep as they have to work really early in the morning. It sucks, but nothing you can do really. We walk in. I can feel tears prick at my eyelashes as we do. My brother…he's…

I walk up to him. I can feel that the others have stopped. I reach out and touch his face. He's hooked to so many machines and is bandaged up. "Malik," I whisper.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Marik." Nalori says putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I don't bother to turn around or acknowledge her. I just stare down at my lifeless brother. I know the pain behind those piercing eyes of his. I hate that I can't help him. Sometimes I think I act the way I do just so he can feel a bit better. He blames himself for our mother's death and the failure of our father. The silence is sickening to me. I hate it. I didn't get all dolled up just to see my brother lying in the hospital bed! I brush his hair away from his face. I smirk at his ridiculous spiky hair.

"Malik," I whisper. "Please."

I can feel someone beside of me. I look up to see that instead of Nalori, it's Bakura. My eyes widen as he just stares at my brother. I don't know what kind of stare that is, but it's…intriguing to say the least. He turns to me.

"Tell your brother that when he gets well I plan to kick his ass. He's not going to die before I defeat him." Bakura says then brushes passed me and leaves the room.

I blink staring at the space that Bakura was. Ryou, Amane, and Kisara walk up to me. Nalori is standing on the other side looking at Malik, tears pricking her eyelashes. Ryou, Kisara, and Amane look at Malik sadly then turn to me.

"I'm really sorry, Marik." Ryou says looking down. "I hope he gets better."

"Thanks," I mutter looking at my twin again.

"I know he can get through this." Kisara says. "I have two classes with him, he's really smart and strong."

"Yeah, he is." I say.

"Do you think he knows who hurt Akefia or who stabbed him?" Amane asks.

"That's questionable, Amane, and I'd rather both of them be healed before we get anyone involved with this." Nalori says.

Amane looks at her mother and gives her a nod.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A nurse with long black hair opens the door. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to check on Malik, and I have brought some news. Oh, forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Anna." She says as she enters the room and closes the door.

"Which is?" Amane presses.

"Akefia is out of surgery. You can see him if you wish." Anna says.

"Thank you so much, Miss. Anna." Nalori says.

"Please, call me Anna." The nurse says with a smile.

Nalori smiles and looks at me. "If you and your family need anything, Marik, please don't hesitate to call me." She says walking up to me and handing me a card. I stare at it.

**_Nalori King professional counselor PH.D_**

**_Millennium Counseling _**

**_2354 N. Domino Ave, Domino City, Japan. 63985_**

**_(569) 659-9636 (office) _**

**_(569) 988-6355 (cell) _**

**_(569) 659-3256 (fax) _**

**_Email: queenofthekings _**

I look up at her and nod, giving her a small smile. She smiles back and then turns to her children. They nod to me and leave. I pick take my little black purse off of my shoulder and retrieve my wallet. It's a purple clip wallet that has a giraffe on it!

O-M-R guys, like, y'all just don't understand! Giraffes are my life! Anzu, who I became like bffs with when we moved here, works at _Rawrr_ as a dancer, and she showed me a picture of a giraffe! So I decided to get everything with giraffes! We went shopping and everything! "SQUEEEE!" I squeal really loudly.

"How your voice can get that high I will never know," I heard Malik groan.

"Malik!" I exclaim.

Malik sits up slowly. I push him down. "Don't be sitting up, mister." I scold him. "You're injured."

"Injured?" Malik blinks. He looks up to the left a bit, pursing his lips trying to think of what happened. He closes his eyes. "Oh yeah." He mutters.

I pull up a chair and plop down in it, crossing my legs. "What happened?" I ask.

"Just got in a fight," is the reply I receive.

"I heard you saved Bakura's brother." I say.

Malik looks at me. "I-what?"

"Yeah," I scoff brushing a piece of lint from my pretty black giraffe shirt. The giraffe has these little jewels around it! *squeee! "Akefia, the boy you saved, is Bakura's older brother."

"Just great," Malik laughs humourlessly.

"So what happened?" I ask.

He looks at me. He doesn't need to say it. I know why Malik snapped. I look towards the door.

"Fucking idiots," I spit.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_(A few days later…)_

_**Ryou **_

I sit at my desk in my room working on a figurine. I love to make things from clay. It helps me to relax. I've made several of them for games that we play. Yugi has begged me to make some for games so we can sell them at his grandpa's game shop, but I refuse. I don't want my figurines to leave. He understands, but I can see where he's coming from as he claims I have such great talent.

Yugi and I have been dating for about two years now. We've been friends since elementary school as we grew up together, but when his brother, Yami, started staying in his room…well…we got closer and one thing lead to another and we started dating. I really wished his brother would realize what happened wasn't his fault. Still, I can understand where he's coming from. I mean Akefia blames himself on our father's death…

I close my eyes for a moment before returning to work. Akefia has been in the hospital for three days now. He woke up after the second day and the nurses said he'd have to stay until the end of next week. He's throwing a bitch fit about that for sure.

We informed him about how Malik saved him. He told Anna, the head nurse who has been overseeing their care, to tell Malik when he's ready to come to his room so they can have a 'chat'. I'm a bit worried about this chat though. Akefia can be a bit sarcastic and blunt, and I'm not sure if Malik can handle that.

Marik even came to visit Akefia. Akefia thought Marik was just the "most stylish giraffe in the world" That, of course, had Marik squealing in joy and soon they stared talking about giraffes and all sorts of other animals. It's nice for my brother to get along with other people.

He informed us that his gang was the one that attacked him. He never went into detail about who cut his face though, but I have my suspicions. I sigh, placing the figurine down. I decided to make Akefia one of a cobra. He's very fond of snakes and even has a pet snake he named 'Diabound'.

There's a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," I call turning the swivel chair so I can see who's entering my domain. My twin comes in. "Hey, Amane."

"Hey, Ryou." She says coming into the room. "What are you up to?"

"Making a figurine for Kefi." I reply turning the chair sideways and motioning the figurine with my head.

Amane walks up to it and picks it up. "It looks great." She beams as she sets it down.

I smile. "Thanks."

She smiles back. "Mama said she has to work late tonight, so do you want to help me with dinner?" she asks.

"Sure," I say standing up. "Is Bakura going to be home tonight?"

Amane looks down. "No…"

I close my eyes and sigh heavily. I _really_ wished Bakura would stop this…

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

In the past three days I have been visited by the universe it seems. Though, Bakura hasn't come and that in itself makes me feel strange. Why would I want him around? Nalori, Bakura's mother, informed me that she would take care of all my medical costs as I did save her eldest son. I guess being nice _does_ pay off once and a while.

I met the rest of Bakura's family too-most of them as he does have an older sister who is in college right now-but nonetheless, I met most of them. They seem nice though. I think I have a class or two with Ryou. I can't remember though…

I'm supposed to be able to leave today, but Ishizu and Odion don't get off until late tonight, so I have to wait until tomorrow to leave. Wonderful! The nurse, Anna, informed me that when I'm well enough Akefia would like to speak to me. For some reason, I feel afraid.

I sit up, swinging my legs over the bed. I stand up shakily. The IV is still in my arm though they took the tube part out. I feel a bit dizzy, but I shake it off, walk over to the cabinet where my clothes are and put them on. Like hell I'd walk around with in this damn thin material robe with flowers and my underwear? Why do they even…you know I don't want to know.

After I put my clothes on, which is a bit difficult because I'm still sore from the stab wound, I head down to Akefia's room. It's right next to mine. Lucky me! I lift my fist and hesitate. Should I really go in here? Just because he asked me to doesn't mean I _have_ to. That part of my life is over.

Or I keep telling myself that…

I sigh, finally giving in. There's no answer, so after the third knock I decide to enter. Akefia is hooked to so many machines it's like he's some fucking science experiment. I walk in the room and shut the door softly behind me.

Why am I really in here? Why did I save him? Would I have saved him if I knew he was Bakura's brother? I suppose I would have. Akefia did nothing to me. It's Bakura I have anger towards…no, no I don't. He _did_ hurt my brother's feelings and he _did_ tackle me, but my anger lies with my father. I just so happen to take it out on everyone.

_And I hate it…_

I try to control it, but every time I'm either pinned down, someone hurts Marik, or something similar, I snap. I hate it! I wished these fucking memories would leave me alone. I feel like I'm going to be haunted by that bastard the rest of my life! My siblings don't know the true extent of what he did to me. And I don't want them to know.

"Are you just going to stare at my gloriousness all day?" the deep voice asks, penetrating my consciousness.

I jump a bit. Akefia chuckles, sitting up with a grunt of pain. He's bandaged up pretty well as he had many stab wounds to his abdomen and sides. The right side of his face is bandaged as well covering his right eye. Those bitches really had it out for him! Too bad they died.

"You called me here." I reply crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah, then you must be Malik. I'm Akefia." He says.

"I know. Your family informed me as I've met them." I reply.  
"Did you now?" he asks.

I nod. "I have a class with Bakura," I spit. "And I believe two with Ryou." I add in a more relaxed tone.

The tone I use for Bakura does not go unnoticed by the elder one. "What's your beef with my brother, kid?" I snarls.

"He messed with my brother." I reply.

"Oh?" Akefia asks. "What happened?"

So, I explained what happened on the first day of school.

"So you kicked Bakura's ass huh?" Akefia half coughs, half laughs.

"Shouldn't you be resting not wanting to chat with me?" I ask.

"I wanted to show you my gratitude and wish you a quick recovery." Akefia says.

"Somehow I doubt you're one for charity." I say.

"Nope, not really!" Akefia grins.

'Then what is your game?" I ask.

"Tomb robbing!" Akefia says.

I blink. "Umm..."

"What? You've never robbed a tomb before? You're Egyptian, no?" Akefia asks.

"Obviously."

"Ah I get it. You're one of those 'I'm going to slaughter your bitch ass for pissing me off types.'" he chuckles. "Nice to know I'm not on the list of your demise."

"No one is on my list of demise!" I hiss, clenching my fists.

"Relax, will you?" Akefia scoffs. "I'm just joking."

I glare at him. I hat when people claim I'm just some 'evil freak' I'm not! I know I have issues, but...

_"You are nothing but a worthless worm. You should have never been born!" _

I can hear it. _His_ laughter and voice.

"Malik?" Akefia asks concernedly, but I can barely hear the voice of the person in the room. I growl walking to the bathroom and punching the mirror. Blood coats my hand as I punch it over and over again. The glass stings the cuts, which only infuriates me further, but the fucking voice won't leave me alone!

Suddenly, I feel a strong hand holding mine back as I try to punch the broken shards of the mirror once again. Some of the shards have stayed in place, but they get smaller and smaller every time I punch it. Most of them have fallen into the sink so now it's full of bloody shards.

Akefia turns me around and I struggle out of his hold. He pulls us out of the bathroom and shuts the door, releasing me.

"What the fuck was that about, kid?" he pants.

You can clearly tell that he's still in great pain. He shouldn't even be moving that much! Why the fuck was he in there trying to…my eyes widen. He was trying to get back at me for hurting his brother!

I don't answer. I turn to leave, but soon I'm find myself on the floor. I gasp as my face connects to the cold white tiles. Akefia turns me around and pins my wrists above my head with an arm. He looks down at me.

_"You will pay for your stupidity, boy!" _

Is the voice I hear as I struggle frantically out of my father's grip.

* * *

**Okay, well that's a rap! I loved doing this chappie! It was a lot of fun! Took me like 2 days to do it, but I'm proud of how it came out. At any rate I know y'all have questions concerning what happened to Yami's lover, who he was, what's up with Bakura, and about their father. You'll find out in due time, my friends.**

**Also, I'm going to try to explain how Akefia and Koranna (who you will be meeting later on in the story, promise) are Egyptian and everyone else is not. Okay, so Azizi (their dad) was born in England, but his mother liked exotic names (hence why he has an Egyptian name, plus I use Azizi, Nalori, and Koranna as Bakura's family in my other stories as well as Adom, but he's not in this story sadly.) Anyways, so Azizi and Nalori used to go on trips with Solomon and Arthur, and they had Koranna and Akefia as they stayed in Egypt for many years. Then, they decided to move to England for a few years and they had Bakura then the twins. They moved to Japan after Azizi died. He died when Akefia was about 14, and he's 18 now so…they've been there for about four years now. So, hope that clears that confusion up. **

**Again, I would like to thank everyone for the support! I'm really loving this story and I hope I will thrill all of you Yami, Hikari, and Casteshippers out there. Fans of Hostage, I will update ASAP. It's hard to update things when I have to co-write, we both have school and life outside the fanfic realm, but we haven't forgotten you guys and I hath amazing plans of doom! Alright, now for the lovely preview! **

**_[Atem's POV]: _**

**_I stare at the figure lying on the bed. I've come here every day since I heard about his accident and every time I come in here it angers me more. How could he do this? He's such an idiot. He never listens to me! I'm always the last to know about these things. He had my fucking gang waiting for hours and hours, but he never showed up! It was Yugi who had to tell me what happened to him, as Ryou had called him. _**

**_He's more injured than the last time I was in here. What happened? Did he try to escape? How stupid can you be, Akefia? I hear him growl and open an uncovered eye. _**

**_"Oh look, it's his majesty." Akefia smirks. _**

**_"Get your ass better, I want a fight." I say. _**

**_"I will if you stop injuring me!" he teases. _**

**_"I did nothing of the sort. It was that stupid gang that hurt you-"_**

**_"Actually, it was _****your_ gang who did this," he snarls pointing to his face, "to me." _**

**_"Oh?" I blink. _**

**_"Well, more like an ex-member, but still…" he shrugs. _**

**_I narrow my eyes. "You don't mean…" _**

**_"Oh yeah," he snarls. _**

**_"Did you tell Bakura?" I ask. _**

**_"And listen to him crying like a bitch?" Akefia scoffs. "I think not. They don't need to know the truth." _**

**_"Akefia…" I start. _**

**_"Look, I'll take care of my own you take care of yours." He says. _**

**_I sigh. "You know that I care about your family." _**

**_"And you know I care about yours." _**


	4. Chapter 4:Endeavours

**Whelp, he's the next chappie of POTM! Sorry for the delay. This chapter is a bit harder than most stories I've written, honestly, but I'm trying to make it epic for you guys and I do hope the chapter suffices for y'all.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Endeavours **

_**Bakura **_

_Soft caressing touches and beautiful eyes pierce my soul as my lover thrusts into me. His moans are music to my ears. He leans down, capturing my lips to his. _

_"Bakura," he breaths my name so beautifully. _

_I reach up and entangle my fingers through his hair and buck my hips, begging him to take me deeper. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him…_

I let out a choked cry as I feel my insides being torn open from the rough penetration of the thick cock. The man laughs, piercing my bruised hips as he slams into me again and again. The others in the room are chattering about drunk out of their minds as they enjoy the 'show'.

My eyes wander to the boy sitting in the chair with his legs crossed. He smirks at me. I feel a shiver run through my body as those gorgeous green eyes pierce into my soul.

_"Do as I say, prove to me that you are worthy of me, and I'll gladly take you back this time next year." _

It was our agreement. Prostituting myself for my ex-lover's sick amusement until he allows me to return to his arms. Imagining that it is him thrusting into me instead of the sick fucks of his group of cronies.

"That's enough." That silky voice commands. The man, who I do not care enough about to ask the name of, growls and pulls out of me.

My eyes widen when my ex comes over to me and caresses my cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. I immediately lean into his touch, which causes the man on the bed to laugh.

"Whore!" he cackles.

My ex backhands the man, which causes him to fall to the wooden floor. "The only whore around here is you, Brute!" he snarls as the naked man sits up and rubs his cheek. "You should be lucky I allow your filth to touch him!"

It's times like this I feel at ease. When he protects me from _them_. Though, it doesn't stop the ache I feel when he smirks down at me. I know that I'm at his command.

_And it's all because I foolishly fell in love with a fool. _

* * *

**_XXXX_**

**_Akefia _**

My saviour thrashes violently under me as I hold him firmly down. I'm straddling him, pinning his wrists above his head. His right hand is bloody from hitting the mirror in the bathroom. This kid, obviously, has anger issues. That makes me wonder why he saved me. I stare down at him. His eyes are wide and wild. They're glazed over with fury and panic.

"Calm down," I order, tightening the grip.

This, only makes him more panicked. I gently get off of him, but keep a firm hold of his wrists. "Calm down," I order softly. I have seen my mother deal with some of her in-housed patients long enough to know how to deal with a panic attack. No, I am not a licensed professional like she is, but her work fascinates me.

Malik growls as I help him to his feet. I let go of him when deem it safe for me and to him. He stares at me. No, this isn't staring at _me_ more like _through_ me. He's not here. I stare at him, waiting for him to calm down. I turn to go back to my bed…I should have known better than that!

Suddenly, I'm forced to the floor. I gasp in pain as my face hits the cold tile floor. This time, Malik is the one pinning me down. I twists in his hold and get on my back throwing him off of me. I tackle him to the ground, and soon we're in an all out brawl.

'You're a good fighter kid, but you're nothing compared to the thrill I get with Atem.' I think to myself as Malik withdraws a knife from his pocket. Oh hell no!

"Are you trying to kill me?" I hiss grabbing his wrists.

"Let me go." He commands.

"Then drop the knife." I demand.

"No," Malik snarls.

"What will killing me accomplish? How noble of you to save me then turn around and kill me." I laugh, shaking my head. "Why don't you calm down and tell me what's wrong?"

Anger, pain, and humiliation flash across Malik's eyes. It hurts to see someone like this. I have no desire to harm this boy even if he did nearly kill my brother. For some reason, I want to help him. I owe him!

The violence starts back up and Malik tears his arms from me, pushing me down onto my back. I'm not in the best shape right now, but like I'd let that stop me? The opened pocket knife cuts deep into my hand as I wrap said hand around the blade. He struggles to jerk it away from my hold, but I won't let up. I refuse to give up on this kid.

"You're having a panic attack, and you need to _calm down_!" I command.

Fury laces those eyes. They speak so much depth. He's not really here, he never was. It's the escape of the world he's trapped in. My mother can save him. I know she can!

"Malik!" I shout.

"No!" he exclaims. "Let go of it!"

Blood trickles down my arm, but my grip only tightens. I'll need more stitches by this point, but that's the least of my worries. I reach my free hand up and gently touch the boy's face. His eyes widen at the action, and the hand gripping mine loosens. I gently pry his fingers apart as I continue to stroke his face with the other.

"Malik," I say as the knife clashes to the floor.

"W-what?" he blinks.

"It looks like Mama's going to have a lot of work on her hands." I mutter as the nurse suddenly comes in. She gasps seeing us on the floor and a bloody knife lying down beside of us.

"What happened?" Anna asks walking up to us.

"Malik has some issues." I reply standing up shakily. I hold my hand out to Malik. He looks at it for a bit then takes it.

"Oh? So he's one of your mother's patients then?" she asks helping me back to the bed.

"He will be." I reply holding my arm out so she can reattach the IV.

"What are you talking about?" Malik demands.

"Akefia's mother is a psychologist." Anna explains as she reattaches the IV's hose. "She's amazing. My daughter goes to see her."

"I don't have the money_" Malik starts, but I hold my free hand up

"I owe you, so I think we can cover that." I cut him off.

"I just about killed you and you want to help me?" Malik scoffs.

"You saving my life makes up for such actions because it wasn't I who you were trying to kill now was it?" I smirk.

He narrows his eyes at my amusement. I'm sure he's not used to such things. It's sad really.

"How could you tell?" he asks looking away.

"I've learnt a thing or two from my mother." I reply as Anna gets to work on checking my vitals.

"So you think I'm crazy like the rest of them?" Malik mutters.

"I've seen worse, trust me, you are not crazy." I say. "You just need help."

Malik looks at me. Those eyes speak of so much pain. "Ishizu said something about getting me help a few years ago, but…"

"You can't afford it." I finish.

Malik looks down. "I'm more worried about my brother than anything. He's the one that deserves to be happy."

"Everyone deserves to be happy, Malik." Anna says. She motions for me to sit up a bit more and I do. She takes the bandage off of my face. Malik's eyes widen at the sight.

"My face looks beautiful, doesn't it?" I chuckle.

"Do you know who did that to you?" Malik asks.

"I do, but I'm sure you took care of-"

"No, they actually got away." He spits.

"I'm not surprised."

"I'll get him." Malik says.

"You won't get this boy." I laugh. "I won't let you anyways."

"Why not?" he demands.

"Because my brother is in love with him." I reply as Anna applies some ointment to my face.

"Which one?" he asks.

"Bakura," I reply. "He's a love sick fool who fell for another fool who doesn't give a flying fuck about him. He thinks I don't know what he's doing to win that idiot's affection back."

"And what is he…?" Malik starts.

"You'll find out in due time. Especially after you can go back to school." I say.

Malik nods.

Anna puts a fresh bandage on me and then turns to Malik. "Is it alright if I treat you as well, Malik?" she asks.

Malik shrugs and holds out his hand. He didn't get injured too badly. Anna walks over with her chart, cleans the wound and bandages it as well.

"I'll come in in a few hours, Akefia." She says.

I nod and she leaves the room.

"So, now that she's gone, I want to know what's going on with you." I say. "Your moods are irksome, I'll have you know."

"I didn't ask for your commentary on my character." Malik snaps.

"Hmm. That may be, but it would do you well to treat me with respect because I know what you did to my gang and I'm the only one keeping your ass from being locked up." I say.

Malik's eyes narrow. "What do you want?"

"Call your sister, and tell her that you're going to see my mother." I say.

"And my brother?" Malik asks.

"Ishizu has already told Mama about his special psychologist. It will do both of you well to have a different one anyways as you have different issues. Granted, my mother _could_ treat you both, but Ishizu and Mama agreed that Marik needs someone that can truly understand him." I reply.

"Like who?" Malik asks.

"His name is Charlie Heart. He's Mai's husband's brother. I'm sure you've heard of her, no?" I say.

Malik nods. "She's a famous singer and dancer. Marik talks about her all the time."

"Yes, well, her brother-in-law is a drag queen like your brother is, but he's also a psychologist like Mama is. They've talked and have already agreed to let Marik go to him and you go to her."

"This is too easy. There's no way I can afford-"

"We know. Mai is taking care of Marik's treatment and yours is free. Like I said, I owe you." I say. "So, go call your sister and let her know you're fine with this arrangement. Mama will pick you up after work if you agree to this. Though, bear in mind that if you don't, you'll be spending your time in the mental institution." I say.

Malik growls. "Fine."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

**_Ishizu _**

"Are you about ready, Ishizu?" Odion asks coming down the stairs of the museum he and I both work at. We both enjoy it immensely.

I arrange the artifacts in the glass display cabinet and close the door softly. "Just let me clean this-" I say, but I'm cut off by my cellphone ringing. I answer it. "Hello?"

_"Ishizu, did you talk to Akefia's mother about-" _

Oh, it's about _that._ I start cleaning up with my free hand. "Yes, Malik, I talked to Ms. King about getting you some help. She insisted on repaying you." I reply.

_"And what about the payment, I mean you know that we can't exactly-" _

"Again, that's covered." I say. Odion starts sweeping the floor whilst I'm cleaning the cabinets and such. "You will be staying at Ms. King's house until you get better, brother."

_"And what about Mare?" he asks. _

"Ms. King is letting all of us visit, of course." I reply.

_"So, I guess you're going to bring me my stuff, right?" he sighs. _

"Yes. I'm closing up right now. I'll be there in about an hour." I say. "Is Marik with you?"

_"No, he hasn't come in yet." Is the reply I get. _

"I'm sure he'll be there soon. I told him to meet me at the hospital after Odion and I got off of work." I say.

_"Alright, well, just bring my stuff and umm…could you-" _

"Yes?"

There's a long pause on the phone. I hate how Malik can't express himself the way he needs to. It's all because of our father. I close my eyes. I was nothing but a fool to have left my baby brothers in his care. He forced Odion and me to work endless hours to punish my brothers for the death of our mother.

Honestly, I knew what was going on, but Malik and Marik constantly deny it, and with no proof I couldn't do anything. I could have gone to authority, yes, but Malik and Marik would have just denied the accusations. I loved when I didn't have to work so I could protect my brothers-as our father wouldn't hurt them when I was around.

Odion used to get beaten a lot, but Marik usually stepped in and begged him to stop. One night, Father came in pretty drunk and demand Odion to leave. The only reason he was allowed to stay was because Odion found a job with me, which helped immensely.

"Malik, just tell me what you want." I say gently.

Malik, my poor, dear brother, was affected the most from our father's cruelty. I don't know everything that he went through I don't even think Marik does. I had a long talk with Nalori King, and I told her how Malik acted. She told me it sounds like a numerous of things, but mostly-PSTD or Posttraumic Stress Disorder. She promised that she'd help my baby brother. He needs it. He means the world to me even if he doesn't realize it. I love all three of my brothers.

Marik also has been affected by the abuse, but in a much different way. I also talked to Ms. King about him. She told me he seems to have bipolar disorder, severe depression, and General Anxiety Disorder. Marik, however, won't be seeing Nalori. She believes he will do better with someone who can truly understand him-and we picked the perfect person.

_"Could you bring those figurines?" Malik whispers, as if ashamed he wants them. _

I know exactly which ones he's talking about. The wooden figurines that Mother and I made. She was very good at such things, and she taught me to make things out of wood as well. Of course, I will never be as good as she is, but it is rather enjoyable to do. Malik has the talent as well-he's amazing just like Mother was. I hid them from Father.

"Any specific ones?" I ask.

_"The phoenix." Malik replies. _

"So the one Mother made you then?" I ask.

Yes, Mother made all of us figurines. How she knew she was going to have twins, I haven't the slightest idea as Odion and I were the ones that helped her with the birth of Malik and Marik, but during her pregnancy she made all four of us something special.

"You know I'll bring it, Malik." I say, smiling.

* * *

_**Marik **_

"Woo! Work it baby!" I hear cheers erupt _Rawrr_ as I wrap my legs around the pole. I throw my head back, smirking at my specters as I twirl around the pool. Greedy hands reach out to touch my ass and hair, but I move just before they get the chance. Oh how I love to entertain!

I get off the pole and mock bow to the crowd. I walk off the stage as it is someone else's turn to use the pole. Someone who actually works here as I do not.

"I told you he'd do it, Anzu." Mai laughs as I make my way over to the table. I'm wearing a leather skirt that zips down the right side, and a tight fitting undershirt with a thin blue material that is wrapped around my frame. My three inched spiked heels click against the floor as I make my way over to my two best friends.

"Well, _duh_." I scoff sitting down in front of them.

"You looked great out there, Mare." Anzu smiles as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." I smile.

"He looks better than most women I see." Mai laughs.

"Ha, well, it's a pain to be _this_ sexy." I scoff. "Anyways, do you have to work tonight, Anzu?" I ask.

"No. It's my day off." She says. "How's Malik doing?"

"He gets out today." I reply. "Though, he's going to Bakura's house." I mutter bitterly.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Anzu says reaching out and rubbing my arm in comfort.

I told them about my crush on Bakura. It's not fair that Malik gets to go to his _house_! Why don't I get to go?!

"You know that Malik isn't there to play around, right?" Mai reminds me.

Yes, I know. Malik has a lot of issues. My brother needs help, and I am all for him getting it. I just wished I could be there with him. I want to support him, but apparently, I'm going to see someone else. I look forward to it too! *squeeee!

"Yes, I know." I sigh.

"I'm sure Ms. King will let you visit." Anzu assures me.

I smile and nod to her.

"Charlie is very excited about meeting you." Mai says taking a sip of her drink.

"Likewise. He's like me right?" I ask.

"Indeed." She says.

"Do you want any food guys?" Anzu asks standing up.

"Please. I'm starving!" I say.

She laughs. "Alright, I'll be right back." She says and leaves to put in our orders after we tell her what we want. Since she works her, she gets a discount. Mai usually pays for my meals.

"You did very well today, Marik." Mai says. "Kaiba is wanting you to work here."

"I don't like having strict hours, you know." I mutter.

"I know, but it could help a lot. Ishizu and Odion work too much." She says.

I sigh. "I know."

I hate that they have to work so much, but we're poorer than green dirt so we have no choice. It would be good for me to work, but I'm unsure if I should. I haven't talked to Malik, Odion, or Ishizu about it.

"It'll be hard to juggle school and work," I say as Anzu comes back with the drinks. I grab mine, nodding to her in thanks, taking a sip of it with the straw careful not to smear my lip gloss. "Not to mention I haven't talked to my siblings about this."

"Yes, I know it would be hard." Mai says. "I was merely suggesting something, hun."

"Thanks Mai." I say.

"Plus, if you're going to be in counseling it would be difficult to work as well." Anzu says.

"That's true." Mai nods.

The food comes moments later. We thank the waitress and begin to eat. Ah I just love Japanese food!

"What time do you have to leave to go to the hospital?" Anzu asks.

I look at my watch. "Here soon actually." I say.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Anzu asks.

"I'll have to ask Ishizu." I reply as I begin to eat.

Ishizu has no issues with me spending the night with Anzu. She absolutely adores her! I'm so glad too! Ishizu knows of my sexuality as I flaunt it without shame. I'm not ashamed of who I am. Why do I need to be? It's foolish! *scoffs*

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Atem **_

I stare at the figure lying on the bed. I've come here every day since I heard about his accident and every time I come in here it angers me more. How could he do this? He's such an idiot. He never listens to me! I'm always the last to know about these things. He had my fucking gang waiting for hours and hours, but he never showed up! It was Yugi who had to tell me what happened to him, as Ryou had called him.

He's more injured than the last time I was in here. What happened? Did he try to escape? How stupid can you be, Akefia? I hear him growl and open an uncovered eye.

"Oh look, it's his majesty." Akefia smirks.

"Get your ass better, I want a fight." I say.

"I will if you stop injuring me!" he teases.

"I did nothing of the sort. It was that stupid gang that hurt you-"

"Actually, it was your gang who did this," he snarls pointing to his face, "to me."

"Oh?" I blink.

"Well, more like an ex-member, but still…" he shrugs.

I narrow my eyes. "You don't mean…"

"Oh yeah," he snarls.

"Did you tell Bakura?" I ask.

"And listen to him crying like a bitch?" Akefia scoffs. "I think not. They don't need to know the truth."

"Akefia…" I start.

"Look, I'll take care of my own you take care of yours." He says.

I sigh. "You know that I care about your family."

"And you know I care about yours."

I do know that. Akefia and I grew up together. We've been to each other's houses numerous of times. Despite our competitive streak, I'd kill someone over Akefia. He's my best friend, and so much more.

"How was the visit with Malik?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Better than expected honestly." Akefia replies. "Tried to kill me though-"

"He tried to _kill_ you?"

"Well, not exactly-"

"Then-"

"He has some issues. Mama said they're probably from his past. He didn't tell me though, and I'm not going to pry into his life. I can't help anyways, but I told him if he needs to talk I'll gladly help him." Akefia says.

I smile. "That's good. I do hope he gets better."

"I do too." Akefia says. "You should fight him when he gets well; I think he's a worthy opponent."

"That's good because you're getting dull. Joey said he has a bone to pick with you, by the way." I say.

Akefia rolls his left eye. "He'll be alright."

"My gang messes you." I say.

Akefia smiles. The smile makes my heart thud violently against my chest. "I miss them too."

Our 'gangs' as we call them aren't really gangs. Mine are my friends, but Akefia's turned their back on him. It's sad. I tried to warn him though. It doesn't help the fact that Duke is wanting to tear Akefia apart either, but Akefia refuses to get back at that bastard. Like hell I wouldn't rip that fool limb for limb? Oh believe me, Akefia _wants_ to, but he won't.

Joey, Tristan, and Anzu are the main part of my group. I do, however, have other people, but those are my top guys. I love them to death. Anzu doesn't do much fighting though, but when she does she can sure throw punches! I guess that's what she gets for being the youngest girl of four brothers! My brothers are technically part of my gang even though they never come out to see the epic fights between Akefia and me.

"You know you have two points deducted from your total." I smirk.

Akefia scowls. "Trust me, when I get better you'll be ending up back here."

I laugh. I love fighting him! He gives me this challenge like no one else does. The thrill of throwing punches, cutting into that beautiful tanned skin, and hearing the laughter of that gorgeous voice sends pleasurable shivers down my spine. It makes me want to devour him whole!

I smirk at the thought of that. It's what our fights have been mostly about. We always challenge each other in some sort of way. Eventually, one of us wins, and then we move onto the next one. Though, this particular challenge has proven most difficult for the both of us.

The challenge is very simple: the one who beats the other first will be able to top first when we make love. And, being the dominate men that we are, Akefia and I refuse to give up without a fight! Like hell I'd like that dumbass take me first?

Oh, we take this challenge to a whole new level. We've even, during our fights at each other's houses, ripped each other's clothes off as we made out. The last fight we had-the one before Malik and Marik came-I thought I had won.

I smile at the thought of the memory. That beautiful muscular body lying down on _my_ bed staring up at me with those lust filled eyes. I couldn't help but enter him. Of course, it only lasted a moment since Akefia flipped us over and took back control, which started our fight all over again, but fuck it was so worth it! It took me about a week to get over the ordeal. Hell, let's face it, I'm _still_ not over it!

I walk over to him and sit in the chair beside the bed. I take his hand and lace our fingers together. "I'm just glad you're alright, Akefia."

"Hmm," he grunts, jerking out of my hold. "I can take care of myself, Atem." He says.

"I know that." I say.

He looks at me. I wish I could take his pain away. I know he blames himself for his father's death. I know that he blames himself for what happened between Bakura and his ex, and I know he blames himself for what happened to Yami's lover.

He reaches out and brushes my cheek gently. I lean into the touch. He pulls me towards me and kisses me harshly. We fight for dominance and drown in each other's desire for one another. Eventually, we're forced to tear away from each other's mouths, both of us taking greedy gulps of air. Our hot breath wafting on each other's faces.

"I see that you're wearing the bracelet I got you, _Pharaoh._" He smirks eyeing my bracelet.

"It's pretty," I shrug.

"Of course it is!" he scoffs.

I laugh. He scoots over and sits up more in the bed. I sit down on the bed and he pulls me into his lap. He stares at me with his left eye.

"What did they say about the sight in your right eye?" I ask touching the bandage lightly.

"I have to get an eye exam tomorrow." Akefia replies. "My injury is healing nicely, but Anna said it's going to leave a huge scar."

"If you're not going to kill that bitch, can I?" I ask.

Akefia narrows his eyes. "No, Atem." He says sternly. His voice speaks of seriousness. Something that's rare in the Thief King.

"Well, you're not-"

"My brother loves him, Atem. I can't. I know he's an asshole, and I know he doesn't give two fucks about Bakura, but the fact that Bakura loves him means I cannot hurt him." Akefia says.

I sigh. "I know, I just…I want this to end. I'm tired of seeing him, you, your whole family suffer because of this bullshit."

"He'll learn one day how worthless that fool is." Akefia says.

"Is he still-"

"What do you think, Atem?" Akefia sighs.

I lean down and kiss him gently. Akefia replies by trying to eat my face off. We pull away. I rest my forehead on his, breathing in his addicting scent. He smells of Egyptian spice and blood. _Delicious_.

"Just know that I'm here for you, Akefia." I say. "You mean too much to me."

"Likewise." Akefia says.

I move off of him and cuddle up next to him. I can't wait for the fleeting dance of the fire to consume me whole.

* * *

**Whelp, that's another chappie! I do hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**_[Malik's POV]: _**

**_I stare at the picture on the wall of the bedroom I chose to sleep in. It's a painting of a tiger hiding in the tall grass ready to pounce on an unsuspecting anteloupe. _**

**_I hear a growl and I jump, turning around to see Bakura standing in the doorway. I blink as he walks up to the painting and glares at it. _**

**_"She just wants to remind me of my torture doesn't she?" he mutters to himself. _**

**_"Huh?" I blink. _**

**_"The painting." He says. _**

**_"I fail to see what you're so angry about, Bakura." I say crossing my arms over my chest. _**

**_"Why wouldn't I be angry? The painting is nothing but pouring salt into my wounds." He spits. _**

**_"How…?" _**

**_"Because I painted it!" he exclaims jerking his finger towards the painting. _**

**_My eyes widen. "You did?" _**

**_Bakura turns and leans against the wall beside the painting, staring at me. A moment of silence passes between us. "Well?" _**

**_"Well what?" _**

**_"Aren't you going to laugh?" he asks. _**

**_"At?" _**

**_"Me." _**

**_"Why would I do that?" I ask, confused. _**

**_"I've already told you why!" he exclaims. _**

**_"All you've told me is that you painted the picture." I say. _**

**_"Exactly!" he exclaims. _**

**_"Why would I laugh at such a beautiful piece of artwork?" I ask. _**

**_Bakura just stares at me. "What?" _**

**_"I like the painting." I say walking up to it again and touching the glass. I trace the tiger with my finger slowly. "It's amazing." I can feel Bakura's speechless stare. I look at him. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your talents." _**

**_"That's not a talent!" he hisses storming out of the room. _**


	5. Chapter 5:Flashed

**I'm sorry for the wait. I was in the Hostage mood so I updated the story 3 times in a row. Then I finally got all of the Yugioh manga and I read all of it! I even have R...and it was so...yeah...but the other sets! *squeee! Haha! This one part had me rolling with laughter! **

***Thief King Bakura walks into a bar* "Here's your pay, now bring me lots of food!" **

**Owner: "Y-eyes sir! Right away!" *gets him food* **

***Bakura starts eating like some maniac* It looks like he's eating some fried chicken! Haha! I think it's funny to me because of the joke Pippa and I have about KFC on the moon! Haha! **

**Ohhh speaking of my darling, I'm kidnapping her for the Christmas holidays! *squeeeee! I'm so excited! *implodes* **

**Alrighty, I hope y'all lovelies enjoy! I'll update when I can! Probably will have Hostage uodaed before this will be. It's just the way the Mo cookie crumbles. And don't ask what that is because I'll have to go into the chasms of epicness to unleash the truth! Haha. Onward!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Flashed **

_**Malik **_

I close my phone and walk back into Akefia's room.

"How'd it go?" he asks. He's sitting up now, a tray of food placed before him.

"It went," I shrug.

"Hmm," he grunts, picking up a piece of toast and scarfing it down.

I blink at him. Did he just…I shake my head. Perhaps some things are better left unknown.

He rips into the chicken leg like a wild animal. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I do eat some meat, but on rare occasions. Marik, he won't touch anything made from an animal at all. It's difficult to make his food, but Isis manages.

"Phoenixes are great, you know." He says, after he downs some of his drink and slams it against the tray.

"Huh?"

"Phoenixes, you know flaming birds-"

"I _know_ what they are." I snap.

"I should hope so seeing as how they're your favourite animal and all." He scoffs, rolling an eye.

"How did you…?"

"I heard your whole conversation." He replies.

My eyes widen. "I was at the far end of the hallway!"

Akefia smirks. "I have excellent hearing. It's good for the Thief King, no?"

"Why do you like stealing?" I ask. "Aren't you afraid you're going to get caught?"

"That's the thrill of it. Taking something that doesn't belong to me even if I don't actually need it. The fact that I can rile people up, and no one can catch me because by the time they realize it was me, the item is already replaced so they have no evidence I did anything." Akefia replies.

"They have cameras all over the city." I point out.

"Bakura takes care of those. It's his specialty." Akefia says.

"Why wasn't he with you when I found you?" I ask.

"We've grown apart." Is the dull reply.

I feel a pain in my chest at that remark. For some reason, I want to know what happened, but it's none of my business really…

Akefia and I both jump when the door is flung open revealing my overzealous twin. "Malik!" he squeals running over to me. How the hell he can run in heels I'll never know. I gasp as he wraps throws his arms around me.

"I heard," he whispers against my chest. I sigh, rubbing his back gently. He pulls away from me. "You're going to hook me up right?"

"Marik, I have already told you to leave him alone." I say.

"I know, but…I can't give up now! Not after I found my soulmate, Malik!" he exclaims.

I sigh again. I wished Marik would understand.

Akefia laughs. Both of us turn to face him.

"I'd take your brother's advice, Mare." He says ripping into another chicken leg. How much fucking chicken does he have?!

"You don't think I have a chance with Bakura?" Marik asks.

Akefia swallows. "No, I _know_ you don't."

"Is it because I'm-"

"Oh no, it's not _you_ it's his fucking ex." He spits.

"Ex?" Marik blinks.

Akefia nods.

"I want to know about this ex of his." I say crossing my arms over my chest. "He sounds like a real asshole."

"That is not my story to tell. Here's my advice though, Marik: Stay away from Bakura. I cannot protect you against his wrath if he decides to show his true colours. Bakura can be deadly when he wants to be." Akefia says.

"I won't let anything happen to my brother." I snarl.

"I'm glad we're in agreement then." Akefia says, moving the tray aside. "I won't let anything happen to you or Marik, but I'll also protect my brother."

"Perhaps if he can get over this ex I'll have a chance." Marik says.

"That is remained to be seen." Akefia says.

"All I can do is keep trying to be in his arms!" Marik says. He walks over to Akefia. "You look better than the last time I saw you."

"Well, I should hope so! I've been in the damn hospital for nearly two weeks!"

Marik laughs. "Has my brother given you a hard time?"

Akefia holds up his bandage hand and rotates it so Marik can see it all.

Marik turns to me and places his hands on his hips. "Malik! Why did you go and attack Akefia?"

I look down, clenching my fists. I hate this. I hate how my attacks seem so fucking stupid after they have been dealt.

"Oh…" he whispers. "Malik I-"

There's a sharp knock on the door. Marik skips over to the door and opens it. "Ishizu! Odion!" he squeals, hugging them.

"Marik," they smile as they walk in after they part. Odion places my bags on the floor. Ishizu walks up to me with a wooden box.

"Here," she says handing it to me. I take it and open it. The corners of my lips twitch into a smile seeing the wooden figurine. I close the lid.

"Thanks, Ishizu." I say.

She nods. "Ms. King will be here shortly to pick you up."

I nod, staring down at the box. My palms are all of a sudden clammy. Will this actually work? Will Ms. King really be able to save me from my stupidity? Save innocent lives from my wrath?

"It's going to be okay, Malik." Odion says placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him. Until Marik and I were old enough, he'd always endured our father's wrath, and even after. He'd always been our protector, but then he became the provider and then _I_ became the protector. Though, they don't realize what extent I went to. No one does.

_And no one ever will…_

I nod and calm just a bit, but all sorts of doubts are flashing in my mind. I look over to see Akefia and Marik laughing at some joke my twin made. Ishizu has also joined in and now they're cracking up. I wish I could be like my brother-carefree and-No…my brother is far from carefree. He has demons of his own. Doubts he holds onto, but still…

I'd rather have doubts and insecurity than this pain. I wouldn't wish it on anyone…not even my greatest enemy. The man who is the cause of my pain.

"Come in, Mama." Akefia says.

We turn as the doorknob turns and Nalori King walks in.

"You could at least let your mama knock on the door, Kefi." Nalori says walking up to her son and giving him a hug. "How's my big bad baby doing?" she asks as she pulls away.

"Did you come here to help me escape?" he grins.

"Har, har, Akefia that's not happening." Nalori snorts.

"Aww c'mon, Mama! You _know_ you miss me!" Akefia grins.

"I do, but you're charm does not work on me. After all I'm the one who taught you said charm." She smirks.

"Yes, but perhaps I took it to the next level."

Nalori laughs, shaking her head. She turns to Ishizu, Odion, Marik, and me. "Hello," she smiles.

We greet her back.

She walks up to me. "We haven't been properly introduced, my name is Nalori King. I do hope your stay at my house will be pleasant, Malik. Do not hesitate to ask or insist anything, my home will be your therapy." She says.

"I'm not going into your office?" I ask.

"No, at least not the one I own across town." She says. She turns to my sister. "Every Friday?" she asks.

Ishizu nods. "Yes,"

"Every Friday were having a party?!" Marik beams.

Nalori laughs. "No, not quite. We're just going to give each other reports on yours and Malik's progression." She replies.

"When do you meet your counselor, Mare?" I ask.

"Umm…not sure…" Marik says.

"Friday," Odion replies.

"So a week from today then!" Marik beams. "So excited!"

I'm glad some of us can be excited about therapy.

"Well, are you ready to go, Malik?" Nalori asks.

I nod. She goes over to Akefia again and hugs him.

"Behave yourself," she whispers to him.

"Fix the dumbass." Akefia smirks.

"Do I ever disappoint?" she asks pulling away.

She walks over to the door after saying farewell to my family and her son. I'm glued to the spot in the center of the room. Panic begins to sink in as I imagine how my life will be from now on. How will I survive this?

Ishizu starts to walk up to me, but she's stopped by Nalori. She stops a few feet in front of me. At first I think she's going to touch me, but she just stares into my eyes.

"Close your eyes," she says.

I blink. Huh?

"Do it." She says. The voice, it's not a demand or a request. Somewhere in the middle. I do as she says.

"Now, breathe in and out, really slow." She says.

I obey.

"Just relax. Everything will be fine. They know you're coming." She says.

"Does Bakura?" I blurt out before I have the chance to stop myself.

"No because I haven't seen him." Nalori replies. "You will do fine with him. Believe in yourself, Malik like we all do."

I open my eyes. "I-"

Marik walks over to me and hugs me. "I know you'll get better, brother. Nalori isn't like that asshole from before. I know she can help you…save you!"

"Mama cares about all her patients." Akefia says.

Nalori smiles at her son. "They're like my family."

I look around. Do I really have this much support? The ruthless killer? What if I snap? What if I kill someone? Then what? Will Nalori still want to help me if her beloved Bakura is lying in a pool of his own blood?

"Do not think of those thoughts," Akefia snaps I look at him. Can he read minds?! "You know that will not happen."

"You don't-"

"I do because we will not let it happen and neither will you. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Malik." Akefia says.

"He's right." Ishizu says. "Together, we can overcome this, my brother."

I close my eyes, letting out a sigh. "Alright, I'll…try…"

"That is all we can ask," Odion says.

"Now, are you ready?" Nalori asks.

I nod, this time I walk towards the door and leave with my new counselor. I hope to all the gods this works because if it doesn't…

There will be hell to pay.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Yami **_

I open the front door of the Game Shop we own that's connected to our house and slip out. It's raining, but I don't care. No, I rather enjoy the rain as it covers the tears that threat to fall. I don't bother to get into my car. It's been sitting in the garage for two years. Has it really been that long since you left me? I close my eyes, fighting back the tears that threaten to surface for the public who is not around.

Atem is out. He's always out. I can't blame him really. It's even worse now that Akefia is in the hospital. Akefia is my brother's everything. I know how that feels to be so deeply in love with someone their very presence brings you out of the deep waters of hell. Even in the worst day, he made me feel alive.

Yugi, Yugi's always worried about me. I wished my little brother would stop it is hopeless. I am no longer the brother he once knew. He died that night along with my beloved. He died psychically, I died emotionally.

I continue to walk. I'm not sure how much time has passed as time seems to float around me and sink into some unknown abyss besides my outing the other week with Yugi, I haven't gone anywhere-aside from school-in about two years. It's so unlike me though.

There it is. Your grave. How I wish I could take back what I did to you. I fall to my knees and trace the engravings of your beautiful name. How I wish I could hold you in my arms again. I grip the wet grass around me as tears slide down my cheeks. Only you can see my pain.

It's not the fact of how you died, but _why_. If I hadn't been so fucking reckless then…

Will I ever be able to get over your death? Will I ever be able to move on and become happy? Sadness will not bring you back nor will happiness. Nothing will. How do you move on and let go when I've lost the one person who meant everything to me? My best friend? My lover….so soul mate. It's been two years, and yet the time doesn't seem to ease my pain. It only makes it worse.

"I met someone today," I tell you. You don't speak. My chest tightens at this, but it was known before my words were spoken. "He's Egyptian like Akefia and Koranna are."

He knows of Akefia and Koranna, of course, we grew up with them. It's why Atem is so close to Akefia. My lover's death only brought more pain in the King's family. We used to have family gatherings. My family and the King's…we were close and now…

Only Ryou and Yugi are close. And it's all my fault!

"His name is Malik. And he's-"

My eyes widen and my hands shoot up to cover my mouth before I dare utter those venomous words in the presence of my beloved. And yet...I take my hand away from my face. It's okay to think someone is hot…

…right?

I place the roses that I brought on the way here onto the ground in front of your tombstone. Roses, they were your favourite flower. I remember us going around in the King's garden, hand and hand, and you beaming in joy at the beauty of the roses they had. And I remember sneaking into the garden with you alone and…

I close my eyes. Why do I have I have to think of him? Why can't I just let it go? The memories, they haunt me. I can't fight the pain that engulfs me anymore. I reach a shaky hand out and trace your name once more.

"I love you, Mahad," I whisper.

I stand up shakily and start to run. My eyes are shut tight as the rain pours. Thunder booms, and I welcome the fear of death with open arms. Of course, it's rare to get struck by lightning, but I'll let it take its course if it's to happen. Tears stream down my face. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I don't want to be _there_ anymore. I just want to be alone…to get away…escape from my pain. Is that so much to ask? The guilt it's eating me alive. I just want to-

I gasp. My eyes fly open as I land hard on my ass. Asphalt is not something to land a leather clad ass on let me tell you. I push myself to my feet. I can barely make out the figure in the distant. Half of me wants to run, and half of me wants to get a closer look. I choose neither. Instead the figure moves towards me. I wished I could see in this pitch ass rain!

"So you finally escaped from the dungeons of despair." A familiar voice sneers.

_Bakura!_

"Why are you out here?" I ask.

"I should ask you the same question." He says.

Lightning strikes around us, lighting up our faces. Through the flash I see the insomnic and pain of the only King I truly don't know. All the gatherings we've had, all the chances we've had to speak…Bakura and I have _never_ had a conversation. And yet, I feel I can trust him with my life.

"I like to get out in the rain." Is my reply.

"Obviously," he snorts. "Rain is good until you get struck."

"That's rare," I state.

"Indeed it is unless you dance in a puddle near the electric fence like so," he smirks walking up to a rather large puddle and doing just that. Fence…Oh…now I see what he means. The fence around this area. We're near a baseball field.

"Do you want to get struck?" I ask.

"Depends," Bakura shrugs stepping out of the puddle.

"On?"

"My mood." Bakura says.

I don't say anything. What is there to say? I feel the same way honestly. Just a bit of pain in the psychical realm to take it away from the emotional. Wouldn't that be a high I'll never reach? No, I could reach it, but my brothers would…

"It's getting rather late, you should go back home." Bakura says.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I was heading there. Mama will get worried if I don't come back." Bakura says.

"I should hope so. You are her son after all." I say.

Bakura rolls his eyes and starts to take off. I walk the same way.

"Are you following me?" he snaps.

"No, I live this way."

"Hmm," he grunts.

He stops at a car and unlocks the door. I stop for a moment, but then move on

"Where the hell did you park your car?" Bakura asks.

"I walked," I mutter, shoving my freezing hands in my pocket.

"You live across town though." Bakura says.

"I know,"

"Get in."

"What?"

"You heard me Sunset Bitch, get in!" he demands.  
"No, that's okay-"

I gasp as I'm snatched by the wrist and shoved into the car. Bakura growls, slamming the door on his side once he gets in.

"That was uncalled for!" I hiss.

"Your fucking sulking is uncalled for." He snaps.

I look out the window. "Just leave me be, Bakura." I mutter.

"I'm tired of hearing my brother crying because you want to be stupid." He snaps.

"Likewise," I spit.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he growls.

I look at him. Those red eyes of his bore into mine.

"You already know the answer to that." I say.

"Whatever, I'm taking your ass home." He snaps, jerking the car in reverse and speeding off, skidding the tires.

I should be scared by the way he's driving, and yet…it thrills me. But why?

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

"So you're going to be staying with us?" Kisara asks digging into her rice.

"Umm…yeah," I say looking down at my food.

"I'd suggest you eat before Bakura gets in. You're lucky Akefia isn't here. We have to hide food from him." Ryou giggles.

"Where is Bakura?" I ask.

Everyone looks around at each other. Okay then. Don't tell me.

"He'll be back shortly," Amane says. "He likes to go out on the weekends."

"It's raining pretty heavy out there," Ryou sighs staring out the window.

"He'll be fine, Ry." Kisara says.

"I know."

"Did you finish your snake?" Amane asks.

Ryou nods.

"Snake?" I ask taking a bite of my food.

"Yeah, Ry makes figurines. Kefi likes snakes so he made him one." Amane says.

Ryou blushes, looking down. "It's not that special, Amane." He mutters.

"Oh don't' be that way, brother." Amane says slapping him lightly on the back. "You do great!"

"She's right," their mother says taking a sip of her tea. "You have great talents. All of my children do."

"Mama I don't think Akefia's stealing should be considered a talent." Amane snorts.

"I think it is," Bakura says. We look up to see him standing in the entranceway of the kitchen. He's soaked to the bone. Our eyes lock. "What is _he_ doing here?" he growls.

"You already know the answer to that, Bakura." Ryou sighs.

"Ohh so is _this_ how we're repaying him? Giving him free food and a nice place to sleep?" Bakura snorts.

I feel my body trembling. Nalori places a hand on my forearm, shaking her head.

"Bakura, get out of those clothes and go take a shower. Your dinner is in the microwave." She says.

"Did you-"

"Yes."

"Is it-"

She nods.

Bakura nods, turning on his heels and walking out of the room. Though the way he's walking…

_"You'll figure out what I mean when you see him again…" _

Akefia's words come to haunt me all over again. Now, all of a sudden I want to run upstairs where Bakura is and beat the shit out of him for being so damn stupid. But why? He's a dick! He doesn't care about anyone but himself! No…that's a lie. He cares about an asshole who hates him.

"How is Yugi?" Kisara asks Ryou.

"Depressed," Ryou sighs setting his fork down.

"Yugi?"

"He's Yami's and Atem's brother." Amane says. "He's Ryou's butter finger." She smirks.

Ryou blushes. "I can't blame him for being depressed though." He says.

"Akefia will pull through. He's strong." Kisara says.

"That, we have no doubt, Atem's not one to sulk though." Amane points out.  
"He's sulking?" I ask.

"A bit," Ryou replies.

"Though, definitely not like Yami does." Amane snorts. "I think he's forgotten what happiness is!"

"Why aren't you working with him?" I ask Nalori.

She takes a sip of her tea and sets it down. "He refuses to talk to anyone."

"Oh…"

It's funny the person who laughed and bought me the book from last week is in that much pain? Has he even laughed and smiled around these people?

Nalori stands. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Please, everyone, get to bed some time tonight. I know it's the weekend, but…" she says.

"We will Mama," Amane says. "Kisa and I are going shopping with Anzu anyways."

"Ah, that'll be nice. Do you girls need any money?" Nalori asks.

"No, we've got some. Thanks." Kisara says.

Nalori nods. "Good night then," she says.

"Good night,"

"Just set the plate in the sink," Ryou says, "I'll get them."

"I can help. I say. "I don't mind really."

"You sure? You're a guest." He says.

"I'll be living here for a while. The least I can do is help out." I say grabbing the stopper and stopping the drain. I start to fill the sink up.

"You don't have to wash them by hand. We have a dishwasher." Kisara says pointing to it.

I look at it and shrug. "I'd rather do it by hand."

"Umm…alright then. Well, we're going to clean the rest of the house." Amane says. "You don't have to do any of this."

"I know." I say starting to wash them.

I should hate washing dishes or ay chore really, but I feel I can relax when I do chores. Especially at night when it's quiet. Ryou, Kisara, and Amane have left to clean the other rooms. Do they like cleaning at night too? I'm sure they're not going to go out with the mop and shit right now. Just a tidying up I suppose.

After I'm done with the dishes, I stack them up in the dry rack. I'm not sure why they'd have such a giant dishwasher and a dry rack, but…then again I shouldn't ask such stupid questions. I walk over to the table in the dining room where I put my bags. Nalori said I could choose any room on the second floor in the east wing as they are all guest bedrooms. I grab the bags and my box and start to head upstairs. It hurts a bit because I'm still bandaged up, but I refuse to use the elevator they have.

"Do you need help with that?" Ryou asks as he dusts the stairwell.

"No, it's fine." I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod, and head upstairs. It's difficult with all the shit I have, but I manage. I look through the rooms and finally pick one. I walk in and set my things on the large king-sized bed. It has a beautiful dark purple quilt, there's light purple sheets hanging off the wooden frame. The wood is a beautiful red oak. That shit is expensive! I look around to see the dressers match the bed. There's a matching canopy attached to the four wooden posts on the bed. On the other side of the room is two nearly white double doors. I walk over and open it. A walk in closet? There's nothing in here but coat hangers and shelves. I walk out of it and close the doors gently.

I notice another door on the other side of the room and walk into it. My eyes widen at the sight of the bathroom. It's large with a granite countertop and a green tile floor. There's a bathtub that has a sliding glass door and a shower in the corner.

I walk out of the room and start to unpack. There's a dresser right in front of the bed. I suppose I can put my clothes in that for now. And I do just that. I place the box with my phoenix figurine on the table next to the bed. It has a lamp hanging over it. There's also one on the other side as well.

I start to get on the bed, but something catches my eye. I walk over to the other side of the room I stare at the picture on the wall of the bedroom I chose to sleep in. It's a painting of a tiger hiding in the tall grass ready to pounce on an unsuspecting anteloupe.

I hear a growl and I jump, turning around to see Bakura standing in the doorway. I blink as he walks up to the painting and glares at it.

"She just wants to remind me of my torture doesn't she?" he mutters to himself.

"Huh?" I blink.

"The painting." He says.

"I fail to see what you're so angry about, Bakura." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why wouldn't I be angry? The painting is nothing but pouring salt into my wounds." He spits.

"How…?"

"Because I painted it!" he exclaims jerking his finger towards the painting.

My eyes widen. "You did?"

Bakura turns and leans against the wall beside the painting, staring at me. A moment of silence passes between us. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to laugh?" he asks.

"At?"

"Me."

"Why would I do that?" I ask, confused.

"I've already told you why!" he exclaims.

"All you've told me is that you painted the picture." I say.

"Exactly!" he exclaims.

"Why would I laugh at such a beautiful piece of artwork?" I ask.

Bakura just stares at me. "What?"

"I like the painting." I say walking up to it again and touching the glass. I trace the tiger with my finger slowly. "It's amazing." I can feel Bakura's speechless stare. I look at him. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your talents."

"That's not a talent!" he hisses storming out of the room.

The fuck?! I growl, storming out of the room. Bakura's already down the hallway heading into the elevator to the next level. I tackle him to the ground before he gets the chance to enter it. He growls, turning over so he's on his back.

"The fuck?!" he hisses.

"What's your problem?" I demand, pinning his wrists above his head.

"I'm not the one tackling people in their own home!" he exclaims.

"Well it seems that violence is the only way you'll listen to anyone because you sure are acting like everything is fine when it clearly is not." I spit.

I let Bakura go and we both stand up.

"You're one to talk." He spits.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"That's remained to be seen. One can be here psychically, but you're not mentally." He points out.

"Why do you hate your talent?"

"I've already told you it's not a fucking talent!" he explodes.

"Calm down." I say.

"Look, here's the deal: I stay out of your way, you stay out of mine. I've already had to deal with Yami's cry baby shit tonight and-"

"Yami? You saw him tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, I see him just about every night though he doesn't realize it. He just so happened to run into me tonight." Bakura replies.

"Everyone says he's in so much pain, but…"

"Yami's been sulking over Mahad for about two years now. It's getting quite annoying." He spits.

"You shouldn't point fingers when you are accused of similar things, Bakura." I say crossing my arms.

"Oh? How so?"

"I think you know how." I snap.

"I think you like losing your temper around me." He says.

"No, I'd rather not kill you. I have a strong urge to though." I say.

"You wouldn't kill me. I wouldn't' let you." He says.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Must I remind you that I nearly strangled you on the first day of school?" I ask.

"And must I remind you that I can fight, and it won't happen again." Bakura snorts.

"Do you take anything seriously?" I spit.

"Depends." Bakura shrugs.

"On?"

"My mood." He smirks. "Funny how Yami and I had a similar conversation." He chuckles, shaking his head. He turns and pushes the button of the elevator. "You coming?" he asks.

"Umm…"

"What? You scared?" he taunts.

I growl. "No! You're the one who said to leave you alone, and besides I-"

"Are scared of elevators." He finishes, getting in. "Oh and I know I said that, but I rather like seeing that fire in your eyes. I haven't seen that in a long time."

"So you want me to come up to see this 'fire'?" I ask.

"And because I find you intriguing." He replies as the elevator doors close.

* * *

**Whelp, that's the chappie! I hope y'all enjoyed! To the preview!**

**_[Marik's POV]: _**

**_"What do you want to be?" Charlie asks. _**

**_"A giraffe!" I squeal. _**

**_He laughs. "A giraffe? And why do you like giraffes so much? Have you seen one in real life?" he asks. _**

**_I look down. "Well, no, but Anzu showed me a picture of one, and it was so totally Kawaii! *squeee!" I squeal. _**

**_Charlie smiles. "Wanna go see one?" he asks. _**

**_I look at him. "Umm…?" _**

**_"At the zoo. They have several there." He says. "I'll take you there, my treat." _**

**_I jump out of the chair. "Seriously?!" _**

**_"Seriously," he says. _**

**_I do a cartwheel in the middle of Charlie's office and die right there. _**

**_Giraffes baby! *squeeeeeeeeee! Af;kakf;alsfasf _**

**Haha! Review lovelies! **


	6. Chapter 6:Rebound

**Ugh! Y'all need to kick my ass! I haven't updated this in over a month! I'm so sorry! Okay, here's the thing...this story...like okay, it doesn't have a plot. I mean it DOES, but it doesn't. Not sure how to explain it, but I'm setting one up and all. I just have to figure things out. For now I'm going with the flow of things. I mean the shit I'm planning isn't even til later anyways, and this story isn't my most important story. I mean it's a side story, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it because I do. **

**Anyways, so I try my best to get things done and I did promise y'all I'd be writing soon, so I did. *shrugs* In any case, I do hope this chappie is epic. My name focus was the Egyptian spice twins. Haha. Aka the Giraffe and Phoenix! Onward!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Rebound **

_**Seto**_

"Home, Mr. Kaiba?" my chauffer, Greg, asks.

I give him a curt nod as I climb into the limo. It's about 3 o' clock in the morning. For someone like me who runs all of the casinos in Japan, takes care of their thirteen year old brother, and goes to school, I have no time for rest.

The drive is silent and peaceful. My headquarters are actually in Tokyo, which takes about forty minutes to get to from my house. I don't mind though. I can easily do work at my house, but I prefer to go to my office. I have to make sure everyone is working like they're supposed to.

Three years ago, Mokuba suggested we build a club right here in Domino City. Personally, I thought it was going to be a big waste of time, but I was wrong. Especially when the famous singer Mai Valentine came. I smirk at the memory.

I circle another word in my word search puzzle. I love testing my mind. I have to keep it sharp. It was the way I was raised. I hear the platter of rain on the roof of the limo and look out the window. It's pouring down. Greg slows down a bit so he can drive better. I hate driving in the rain. Well, better him than me, huh?

As I look out the window I notice someone walking. At a closer examination I notice it's Bakura. "Stop the car," I tell my chauffer. Greg does as commanded and I step out of the car.

"Mr. Kaiba?" he asks opening his door as I get out of the car.

I hold a hand up and walk to the figure shivering on the sidewalk. It's raining so hard the water is rushing down the drains where his feet are. He stares at nothing, rocking back and forth and muttering incohert things. I sigh and jerk him to his feet.

"Come on, dumbass let's go back to my place." I say.

Bakura doesn't make any protest. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the smell of blood. Guess I'll have to play doctor too. I get him in the car with the help of Greg, much to my displeasure. We arrive back at my house. Mokuba's already-

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba says groggily as I come in the house with Bakura in my arms. "What's Bakura doing here?"

"Go to bed, Mokuba. It's late." I say.

"But…!"

"Don't make me say it again." I warn.

Mokuba sighs. "Alright, but if you want me to help I will."

My eyes soften. "I know."

I take Bakura to my bathroom, fill the tub up, and strip his clothes. I need to change my clothes too, but Bakura is my main concern right now. After all, he's my best friend.

Yes, it sounds strange doesn't it? Many people find me intimidating, often call me a 'robot'. That's what that mutt Joey Wheeler calls me anyways. He doesn't understand. I gently place Bakura in the tub once it's filled. He whimpers as the warm water hits his open wounds. What kind of mess did he get in with Duke _this_ time? I growl as I gently begin to wash him.

Bakura and I do practically everything together. We have more in common than I care to admit, but he's there for me. He makes me see things I would never have seen without his help. Mokuba said he knocks sense into me, I suppose that's true. Now, it's my turn to knock some sense into him.

"One day, you'll be free from him my friend. I promise." I whisper running my shampoo covered fingers through his hair.

**XXXX**

"So you're finally awake?" I say flipping the page of my book. Bakura's lying on my bed. I'm sitting in chair with my legs crossed. Only special people get to have my bed. Bakura is one of them.

Bakura groans, sitting up. "S-Seto? What…?"

"You were being a dumbass once again. I found you on the curb." I say. "So what happened this time?"

Bakura looks away.

"Bakura," I say.

He doesn't say anything.

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "You have to stop this."

"I can't." he whispers.

"You can. You just don't _think_ you can. You buy into this delusion that he loves you, but he doesn't. He's using you! He wants to humiliate you!" I exclaim.

Bakura snaps his head up, his red eyes glaring daggers into me. "You don't understand, Seto! I can't just up and ditch him! I do what I have to do-"

"And for what?!" I shout. "Dammit, Bakura! Stop this! You're going to die!"

"No I won't! Mind your own fucking business, Seto!" he snarls.  
"You _are_ my business! You're my best friend! You know how hard it is for me to trust people. I can't…I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, Bakura, stop this. He's not worth it. You deserve so much better. Why can't you see that?!" I exclaim.

Bakura looks down running his nails over his cut wrist. "I love him, Seto." He whispers.

"He doesn't love you though. If he did, he wouldn't have done what he did." I spit.

Bakura glares at me. "You just don't understand him, Seto. He's…he's just going through a lot…" he mutters looking away.

I snort. "Do you actually believe that?"

"I think I'd know him more than anyone else!" he spits.

I chuckle humourlessly. "No, you _think_ you know him. He's a two-faced, lying-"

Suddenly, I'm knocked backwards, Bakura punches me in the face. I growl, flipping us over and pinning his wrist above his head. He's in a fragile state still, so it's not hard to outmaunver him. He bucks under me trying to throw me off, but I keep a firm grip on him.

"You need to open your eyes and see the truth before it's too late. I refuse to lose you over that fucking bastard, Bakura!" I hiss.

"Shut up!" he screams, continue to thrash under me. "He's not an asshole! He's amazing, and sweet! He loves me and I love him! You're just jealous!"

"Jealous?" I laugh. "I think not."

"You are! You're angry because I've found someone and you haven't! You say you don't want anyone, but you do!" he exclaims.

"You haven't found anyone." I tell him, standing up. "You found a nightmare."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

It's been a week since I've been here. Nalori suggested that I take the first week to get used to everyone. Besides Bakura, I don't' really have much of a problem with everyone else. Ryou often goes to Yugi's house, and Bakura is never around. The girls go shopping and do all that weird girl shit, so I'm usually at the house by myself.

During my times alone here, I have explored the house. Nalori told me it was fine as long as I kept out of everyone's room. I had no desire to go in anyone's room. The house is simply amazing. I wished I could afford something like this, no…not even this. I just want a place that I can be proud of, not the run down piece of shit I stay in. Though, it's much better than where I used to live. I shudder at the memory.

"Good morning, dear." Nalori says walking into the kitchen where I'm sitting drinking some tea. "How are you?"

"Fine," I shrug.

"That's good." Nalori says going over to the stove to make breakfast. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," I admit.

"Well, that's good because I was planning on cooking a lot." She says, starting doing just that.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"No, it's fine dear, really." She says. "It won't take any time to whip this batch of eggs, grits, sausage, and pancakes up."

"Don't you think that's a bit much for Kisara, Amane, Ryou, you, and me?" I ask.

She laughs. "No because Bakura and Akefia will want some too."

"Bakura's not here, Mama." Amane says skipping in the room and sitting across from me. "And Kefi doesn't get up until 5." She snorts.

Nalori flips a pancake and turns to her daughter. "Where is Bakura then?"

"Seto texted me, said he's with him." Is the reply.

"Seto?" I blink.

"Seto Kaiba." Kisara says walking into the kitchen and sitting down beside her cousin.

I give them a puzzling look.

"He doesn't know who that is, guys." Ryou sighs coming in as well.

"Oh, right." Amane mutters. "Okay, well, he's basically this really rich brat who owns all of the casinos in the country." She says.

"Amane!" Nalori says.

"What, Mama?" she asks.

"Seto Kaiba is not a brat. He's done much good for Bakura, and you know it." Nalori says. "Now make yourself useful you three and help me set the table."

I stand up to help, but Nalori points her finger down. "Sit,"

I sigh and do as I'm told. After they set the table, we begin to eat.

"Seto Kaiba is Bakura's best friend." Ryou says. "He's a bit intimidating, but he really cares about Bakura. He has a thirteen year old brother named Mokuba. He comes over sometimes."

"Mokuba's a joy to have." Nalori says.

"He really is." Kisara smiles.

"It's good for Bakura to have a friend." Amane says. "I mean…especially since…well…"

An eerie silence fills the air. It's rather suffocating everyone's so hush-hush about it.

"Why didn't you call me down for breakfast, Mama?" Akefia asks breaking the silence. He plops down beside of me and loads his plate up with everything. Shit, is that five pancakes?!

"And miss your reaction when the food is gone?" his mother snorts, picking up a sausage link from the platter in the center of the table. "I think not!"

"You're supposed to be nice to me! I'm injured!" he pouts.

Nalori just rolls her eyes.

Akefia looks over at me. "Hey, Mal." He says.

"Hey," I say.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asks stabbing two pancakes with his fork and devouring half of it in a single bite!

"Not really," I mutter looking away.

Akefia puts a hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time for you to talk to Mama, don't you?" he asks.

I look over at Nalori then at Akefia. Should I? Can I really open myself up to someone I've only known a week? I came here to get help. Sure, I was more or less threatened to, but I know deep down I need the help.

"I-I don't know…" I mutter looking down.

"You can do it, Malik." Ryou says. I look up at the boy. He smiles at me. "Everyone is scared sometimes, but we have to face that fear. Besides, all of us are behind you."

"He's right." Kisara says. "Auntie Nalori is a great psychologist. You'll be fine."

"We'll go slow, Malik." Nalori says. "I won't pressure you into anything. I promise."

I close my eyes. "I-alright…" I sigh, giving in.

"We'll start after clean-up." she says.

After we clean up the kitchen, we head to Nalori's private office. It's on the second floor on the west wing. There are two ways to get to the three levels of the house: the stairs and the elevator. I'm afraid of elevators, so we opted the stairs.

The office had blue carpet, a mini-fridge, two chairs, tables next to the chairs, and a large oak desk with a computer on it. Nalori pulls some sort of large phone.

"That sure is a large phone." I chuckle.

"It's a tablet, actually. I keep my notes on it." She replies.

"Oh," I say.

She opens the mini-fridge and pulls out two drinks. She sets one down on the table. "Want one?" she asks handing me the drink.

I look at it.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's good." She says.

I nod, and take the drink. "Thank you," I say.

She nods and sits down in her chair. "Alright, we can do this however you want, Malik. As I said downstairs, I'm not going to force you to talk about anything you don't want to, but I do want to figure things out so I can help you. Luckily, I know a bit of what's going on." She says.

"How?" I ask, opening the drink and taking a sip. It tastes pretty good. I turn the can in my hand. _Dr. Pepper. _Hmm. I'll have to get some more of this. I'm sure Marik would like it. Though, he probably shouldn't drink it…

"Ishizu and I had a talk before you came here." Nalori says. "She just gave me the brief description."

I nod, shifting in my seat. I'm beyond nervous.

"Set your drink down and close your eyes." She says.

I do as she says. I notice as I put the drink down my hand is shaking. Why can't I calm myself down? Dammit to hell!

"Sit back and close your eyes." She says.

I force myself back and close my eyes. When I close my eyes all I see is this black cloud with swirling red. Blood red. The cloud turns into fangs, ready to devour me. I jolt, my eyes shooting open.

"Clear your mind, Malik." She says softly. "Don't think of anything."

I growl, but I try to do as she says. I hear his voice echoing through my mind. I can hear Nalori's voice soothing me. I take a few deep breaths and open my eyes. All is calm.

"Every session we will begin with some breathing exercises." She says. "It will calm your mind."

I nod.

"Since this is our first session, let's get to know each other. I will start." Nalori says. "My name is Nalori Rachael King. I was born right here in Domino City, Japan on August 16th 1974. I am a widow with five children and I raise my sixteen year old niece as well. I have a PH.D in psychology. I have been working in this field for about fifteen years. I love adventures, before my husband died he and I would go on adventures all over the world together. I had a brother who was four years year than I, but he died when he was sixteen. I love to paint and collect things, hence why you see so many cabinets full of things around the house. Alright, it's your turn now."

"I-" I start. What the hell am I supposed to say?

"Start with something simple, like telling me your name." she says.

"But you already know my name." I say.

"Yes, but you knew mine as well. We are introducing ourselves. We have to get a feel of each other so I will know what path I should take. There are many different versions and directions I could go with your healing, Malik." Nalori says.

I take a deep breath. "My name is Malik Ishtar." I say.

"You don't have a middle name then?" she asks.

"No, none of us do." I reply.

She nods. "Are you aware of what your name means?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"But you don't feel like a king, do you?" she asks.

"No, not really." I mutter looking away.

"Do not feel ashamed of how you feel. It is not your fault." She says gently, typing something on the…what was it? A tablet?

I don't say anything. What is there to say? I hate this. I hate how I can't get over this stupid bullshit. I hate how everything reminds me of that bastard. Even my own name. I clench my fists in my lap.

"Take a swallow of your drink and relax." She says.

I obey, closing my eyes and filling my mouth with the cold sweet taste. I let it sit in my mouth for a moment before swallowing. Most people take such things for granted. I don't. I take nothing for granted.

"Now let's continue. Tell me how old you are and your birthday.

"I'm seventeen. My birthday is December 23rd." I say.

"Aww! You and Marik were almost Christmas babies!" she beams.

Huh?

She chuckles. "Forgive me, Malik. I forget. Christmas is a Christian holiday. I'm a Christian, so we celebrate Christmas here. It's celebrated on December 25th to celebrate the birth of Jesus. Our Lord and Saviour." She says.

I nod slowly, still clueless as to what she's talking about.

"Though, there are other holidays we celebrate as well. As Akefia and Koranna believe in the same religion that you do." She says.

"It's good to be so open-minded about things." I say.

"One has to be when dealing in this field. I respect anyone as long as they give me the same respect. Something I won't tolerate though is someone harming my children. They are my world." Nalori says.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to hurt them?" I mutter looking down.

"No," she replies.

I look up at her. "Why?"

"Because I trust you. I know that deep down you are not meaning to do what you do. You're afraid, you're angry, and you're confused. I want to help you. I want to get you to a point where you can look at yourself in the mirror and say: "My name is Malik Ishtar, and I am happy."" She says.

I look at her for a long moment. "I don't…" I look away.

Nalori walks over to me and puts two fingers under my chin so our eyes meet. "You can. You have to believe in yourself. I know it hurts. I know you're afraid. I know you think no one understands, but I'm here for you. Even if I don't understand everything you have been through I can help you, not just because it's my job, but because I want to. I am not getting paid for this. I owe you for saving my son's life. You have to believe things will get better, and you have to be willing to fight. Will you do that, Malik? Will you tell your fears, "Fuck you, you're not getting the best of me!"? Will you cross this swaying bridge over a boiling pit of lava filled with crocodiles and sharks?" she asks.

I look into her eyes for a long moment. Can I trust her? Can I truly trust someone to let them in? Can I trust her to let her help me? Or do I close the door? The last time I tried to get help, it failed. The man, he didn't care about me. He just wanted the money…what little we had.

"Yes," I whisper, barely able to contain the crack in my voice. I can feel my tears stinging my eyes. Here it comes, the slap.

My eyes widen when Nalori pulls me into her arms. She's careful of my back. I tense a moment then relax in her hold.

"I'm glad. We'll take things slow like I said, sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you anymore. We'll get to the bottom of your pain." She whispers.

I nod against her chest. She pulls us away after a while. "Now then, I think that's enough for today. You did well, but I don't want to do too-"

"No, no it's okay, we can continue." I say.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" she asks.

I nod. "I want to get better. I want to be there for my brother. I know we're not doing this together, but…I feel like we are. I want to…be happy." I say.

Nalori smiles. "Then let's get started."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Marik**_

"Are you ready, hun?" Anzu calls from downstairs. I stayed the night at her house last night. Malik's been at Bakura's for a week! The only time I see him is at school! Why can't I go to Bakura's and run my fingers through that gorgeous bunny hair?

Today, I'm finally going to meet Charlie! I'm so excited! Mai had to do some modeling this week in France, so she couldn't come with me, but Anzu said she would! I'm so excited! I just hope Charlie is as amazing as they claim he is. I mean the fact he's flying here from America for a year to help…_me _is such an honour! I must be special. Wait, of course, I'm special. *scoffs*

"I can't decide which set of earrings to wear, Anzu!" I call.

I hear the click of the doorknob indicating it's opening. My best friend walks over to me. I'm standing in front of a large mirror above the granite counter top. I have three pairs of earrings with the matching bracelets, necklaces, tongue ring, bellybutton ring, and make up out. Yes, everything of mine has to be matching. Hunny, if you're going to go somewhere you need to look like a prize, not a disguise.

"Well, let's see you have on your black giraffe dress with the spiked boots." Anzu says. "So, here, wear the blue earrings. They'll match perfectly!" she beams.

"Would that bracelet be alright with my bracelets?" I ask pointing to a charm bracelet. It has all kinds of cute little animals on it! *squeee!

"Of course!" Anzu says. She looks at my arm for a moment. "Do you ever take those things off?"

"Just to shower and sleep." I reply putting my earrings in.

"Do you like to wear them?" she asks.

I shrug. "It's part of my culture. My father was a dick, but I love Egypt. It's my home. I miss it." I say as I apply my make-up and touch up my khol.

"Oh…" Anzu says sadly.

I place my massacara down and turn to face my best friend. "I can't lie about that, Anzu. I do miss Egypt. I always will miss Egypt. It's like if you moved somewhere you'd miss Japan right? Well, the same thing applies to me. Though, I can't deny that I feel at ease here. I mean I have wonderful friends, and now I'm finally going to get things figured out. My brother is getting the help he deserves. I can't deny that things are looking up for my family and me, but I wished I was back in Egypt." I say.

Anzu smiles, hugging me. I hug her back. After a moment or so we pull away. "I know you do. I'm just glad I was able to meet you. You've changed my life so much. Thanks to you, I finally got over my crush with Yami, and I'm able to live my dream as a dancer." She says.

"You did that on your own, Anzu." I say, turning to face the mirror again. "You're a beautiful girl. One day, you'll find someone who will pick you up out of the room full of gems and find you the most beautiful."

"You always know just what to say to me, Mare." Anzu says.

"It's a gift." I say. I apply the last of my make-up and turn to face her. "How do I look?"

She whistles. "Beautiful, baby!"

"Umm duh!" I scoff.

She laughs. "Let's go silly."

We arrive at a rather small house about ten to fifteen minutes later. "Why are we here?" I ask as Anzu parks her car in the driveway.

"This is where Charlie stays when he's in Japan. He doesn't like big houses." Anzu says. "Don't worry, it looks much bigger on the inside."

I nod and Anzu knocks on the door. A few moments later a man with short jet black hair with green bangs covering his right eye, a lip ring, tight blue shirt with metal rings along the front so you could see his abs, and skinny jeans came to the door.

"Anzu, my darling! Kisses! Muah! Muah!" the man says as the give each other 'air kisses'. "How have you been? Oh you must be little Marik! I'm Charlie Jackson." He says holding out his hand. I notice his nails are done with beautiful tips of blue and silver! Oooo! "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I smile, taking his hand. "Likewise."

"Come in, come in!" he says turning to walk in. "Don't be shy. Marik, I hope you're not allergic to cats, sweetheart! I have three of them I just _have_ to have when I come to Japan!"

"No, I love cats!" I beam. "I always wanted one."

"I've been fine, Charlie. I can't stay long though, I have work." Anzu says.

Charlie sighs. "Is that so? Well, what time will you be picking this cutie pie up?" he asks.

"I get off at two tonight." Anzu replies. "I can pick Marik up during my break though."

"I'll take care of him." Charlie says.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"Nonsense!" Charlie says waving her off. He walks up to her and hugs her. "You be a good little bear, okay? I love you! Tell Seto I said 'hey'! And please give him kisses for me! He is such a doll!"

Anzu laughs as they pull away. "I don't think he'd like that too much, Charlie."

Charlie snorts. "Well, off you go. Be safe." He says.

"Will do." She says. She turns to me. "You can do this, Mare. I know you can."

I smile. "Thank you, Anzu."

She half jogs over to me and embraces me tightly then kisses me on the cheek. "Bye!" she says before leaving.

"Well, then would you like something to eat or drink, Marik?" Charlie asks.

"Well, Anzu and I went out to eat before we came here, but some water would be alright." I reply.

"Coming right up!" he says skipping into the kitchen. He comes back with two glasses of water and sets them on the table in front of the recliners. "Don't be shy, sugar. Sit! Sit!" he says doing just that in his recliner.

I sit in mine and shift. Oooo! Coozy! I grab my water and place it on the table beside of me, taking a sip.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so many stories about you. You're as beautiful as they say you are." Charlie says.

I blush. "T-thank you."

"Aww! Why are you blushing?" he asks. I don't reply. "Aww! You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, no I do…it's just that I haven't been called beautiful before. I mean except by Anzu and Mai." I reply.

Charlie nods and pulls out a tablet. I so want one of those things. I bet they cost like…what do they use here again? Yen? Yeah, it'd cost a lot of yen. Ha, yen. I like that word. I start to laugh.

"What's so funny? Charlie asks.

"S-sorry." I laugh. "I just…I get these random moments where I think of things and start laughing, ever do that?" I ask.

Charlie looks up from the tablet and rolls his eyes. "I was the class clown in school."

"Have you always…you know…."

"Been a drag queen?" he asks.

I nod.

"Yup! I was born fabulous and I shall remain fabulous. I've been picked on and tease, but ain't nobody gonna tell me how to live my life. I'm happy where I am today. I'm happily married to the man of my dreams, I have a beautiful daughter, my cats, and a wonderful job and friends. I couldn't ask for a better life." Charlie says.

"You're married? That's wonderful!" I beam.

"Yes, his name is David. He owns a designer cooperation in New York City." He says.

"Wow! I bet that place is huge!" I gasp.

"It is." Charlie laughs. "You can't even drive! It's terrible!"

I laugh. "Sounds it!"

"Well then, that's enough about me. Let's talk about you! Have you always been this gorgeous or did someone pick you from a set of gems?" he asks.

"Both?" I grin.

Charlie chuckles. "Good answer. So tell me a bit about yourself, Marik."

"Hmm okay, well, my name is Marik Ishtar. I'm seventeen and go to Domino City High. I have a twin brother named Malik, and older sister named Ishizu and an adoptive older brother named Odion. I love to ride my motorcycle. Malik and I race them all the time, and it's so much fun! I love to dress up and go to clubs. My best friends are Mai and Anzu." I say.

"Wow, so who's the older twin?" Charlie asks.

"Malik." I reply.

"What do you want to be?" Charlie asks.

"A giraffe!" I squeal.

He laughs. "A giraffe? And why do you like giraffes so much? Have you seen one in real life?" he asks.

I look down. "Well, no, but Anzu showed me a picture of one, and it was so totally Kawaii! *squeee!" I squeal.

Charlie smiles. "Wanna go see one?" he asks.

I look at him. "Umm…?"

"At the zoo. They have several there." He says. "I'll take you there, my treat."

I jump out of the chair. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously," he says.

I do a cartwheel in the middle of Charlie's 'office' and die right there.

Giraffes baby! *squeeeeeeeeee! Af;kakf;alsfasf

Charlie laughs. "You are just too cute for words!"

We head out to the zoo. The whole way there I was flipping feels in a cotton pan! It takes us about twenty minutes to arrive. Charlie pays for admission and we walk in. I see people curl their lips in disgust at us. Some of them call us names.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Marik." He says as we walk down the pathway to get to the animals.

"I don't." I say.

"It bothers you though." He says.

I walk up to the display map to see where the giraffes are. "Okay, they're in section U-2, so that's all the way over there." I mutter using my finger to trace the lines. "Well, I suppose we could look at the other cute animals." I say.

"Yes, we can." Charlie says and we start to head to see the other animals. "You didn't answer my question, Marik."

"Which was?" I ask knowing exactly what it was.

"When people call you names does it bother you?" Charlie asks, stopping.

I stop too. "Sometimes," I shrug. "I mean what can I really do about it? I am who I am. I'm more worried about my brother." I say.

We start walking again. "You mean your twin right? Tell me about him." He says.

"Well, I mean he's very overprotective of me. I mean okay, the first day of school there was this hot…and I'm talking about drop dead gorgeous sex bunny in my first class, which is algebra right? Okay, well, of course, I'm going to tell this sexy bunny how I feel because I'm not ashamed of anything, but he just goes off the deep end about how he doesn't want me. Then, of course, that has Malik blowing a fuse and he almost strangled the bunny." I say.

"I see. It seems your brother has some anger issues build up inside of him, but it's not directed towards anyone who he's lashing out at." Charlie says. "How does it make you feel when he snaps like that?"

"Scared," I admit.

"Do you think he'd hurt you?" Charlie asks.

We stop in front of the monkeys. They're just so cute! I watch them a bit before I speak. "No, I mean…I trust my brother, he just…I mean the way he gets. I want to help him, but I know he thinks I'm too weak." I sigh.

Charlie places a hand on my shoulder. "That's not it at all, Marik. I think your brother loves you very dearly, and wants you to be happy."

I move away from the fence. "I want him to be happy too." I whisper.

A while later of seeing the different animals and chatting about random things we finally get to the giraffes. I stand there, awestricken by them.

"O-M-R." I gasp watching them. They're too far away to touch, but seeing them in real life is a blessing from the gods.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Charlie asks.

"They really are!" I squeal.

"Just be patient and one will come up to you." He says.

My feels are already jumbling up inside of me ready to implode and take me whole!

A few moments later, a baby giraffe looks over at us. She looks back at her mother then takes a shaky step towards Charlie and me.

"That's it, little one." I say softly. "You can do it."

The giraffe takes more wobbly steps until it reaches us. Charlie backs away a bit and I put my hand through the fence. The baby giraffe sniffs it a bit then licks it. I laugh a bit. "Hey, that tickles."

The giraffe nudges my hand and I pet her. She's so soft! I look up to see the mama looking over at me. I smile at her and continue to pet the baby.

"This is amazing, Charlie. Thank you so much." I beam.

"You're welcome. It's best to relax and talk. I like to take my patients out and do things with them. It makes things easier." He says.

I nod, continuing to pet the giraffe. "Makes sense."

A while later we have to leave. I couldn't pull away from the giraffes. How could I?! I even got to pet the mama! Though, she was a bit harder to pet, but still! Charlie and I took lots and lots of pictures! I can't wait to show Mal! *squeee!

Charlie and I sit at a coffee shop, which is just right up the road from the zoo.

"I'm glad you had fun today, Marik. Though, I am glad the giraffes were so far out! You would have never looked at the other animals!" he laughs, taking a sip of his coffee.

I laugh as well. "You're probably right. I wished I could have taken that little one home, but I know she needs to be with her mother." I say.

"You're right. You really do love animals, don't you?" he asks.

"I do. I want to do something with them one day." I say.

"Oh, like what?" Charlie asks.

I shrug. "Not sure. I mean maybe a vet or something?"

"Well, I think you'd make an excellent vet. You can do it. You just have to believe in yourself." He says.

I smile. "I know, I just…I want to get Malik better." I say looking down into my water.

"Marik," Charlie says placing a hand on top of mine. I look up at him. "Malik is getting the help he needs. I know you're worried about him, but you have to focus on yourself as well. You also have problems you need to address and face. Malik needs someone there with him. He needs to know you're on this path to recovery with him."

"I…but I'm fine. I mean I don't snap and I don't…"

"You're not fine, Marik." Charlie says. "Do you not think I noticed what you did today at the zoo?"

"Huh?"

"For example, when we were watching the tigers, you were fine until the crowd started coming. I know you still wanted to watch them, but you refused to." He says.

"That doesn't make sense. I don't have a problem with people, I go to clubs all the time." I say.

"It is different." He says.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, it's like this, Marik. In a club, you're not really yourself. You are, but you're not. It's dark with flashing lights. No one is paying attention to you. They're in the heat of the music, but at a zoo the animal is the center of attention, and someone behind you is going to notice how different you are. You fear that someone will make fun of you. You may be used to it, but it still hurts." Charlie says.

I sigh. "It's not going to change, Charlie. No one is going to accept it. I've accepted that fact and moved on. I want Malik to be happy. I want him to forget about protecting me because one day, he's going to mess with the wrong person and I'll…I'll…" I swallow thickly, tears ready to fall. I can't. I can't do it. If I lose Malik…I know he's strong, but…

"Nalori King and I will do everything we can to help you boys out. No matter what, before I leave to go back home, I promise you will have made a difference in your life." Charlie says. "But, you have to help me to help you. You have to know what you want out of life and accept the help you need. Malik has, it's time for you to focus on you, Marik. You have to get your own help so you can help your brother. He needs you and you need him."

I nod. "I-I'll try." I mutter.

Charlie smiles. "That's all you can do, sugar. That's all you can do."

* * *

**Well, that was a fun chappie! Again, sorry for the delay! I'll update this ASAP! Now to the preview!**

**_[Yami's POV]: _**

**_I sit on the swings in the park. It's a bit windy, but nothing I can't handle. I close my eyes, swinging slightly. I hope Malik comes. He and I have been talking in school a bit here and there. He seems so lonely. I want to be his friend. I'm not sure why. I should just leave him alone. Everyone says he's dangerous. I hear them. The way they laugh at him. I know he can hear them. And Marik, I know they talk about him as well, but I won't let them get away with it! _**

**_I swing higher, feeling the warmth of the sun and the breeze in my hair. The fall weather is amazing. Doing this reminds me so much of Mahad. I feel tears sting my eyes. I hate this. I hate how I can't do simple things I used to do because it reminds me of my lover. I slow down and bury my face into my hands. _**

**_"What, get too scared to jump?" I hear a familiar voice snort. _**


	7. Chapter 7: Unkempt

**I apologize for the wait. I haven't really been in the mood to write this, plus I have school so updates will be slower. I have Thursdays off, and my sister gave me inspiration to write this (indirectly), so you can thank her for having me update this haha. I'm not sure when I'll update this again, but I do hope this is worth the wait. :).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Unkempt **

_(A few weeks later…)_

_**Yugi **_

"Ryou, can you put this box on the top shelf?" I ask, handing the box of supplies I'm holding to my lover.

"Do I look like your maid?" Ryou smirks.

"I can't reach it!" I pout.

Ryou laughs, kicking a box underneath the shelf where we keep the larger boxes. "Not my problem."

"You're so mean, Ryou! No treats for you later!"

"Oh, Yugi, you wouldn't do that to me," Ryou says.

This time I'm the one who smirks. "I can, and I will. Unless you help me with these boxes," I grin.

Ryou shakes his head, walking over and taking the box from my hand. "Why do I put up with you?" he asks.

"Because you love me?" I grin.

Ryou smiles, turning to put the box on the top shelf. "That I do," he says.

We finish stocking the shelves in the back of the store and return to the front. We start to put the pack of Duel Monsters cards in the display case.

"I still can't believe how popular this game is," I say.

"It's a fun game for sure," Ryou says.

"Have you played it with anyone besides me?" I ask.

"I've tried…"

I stop, looking over at my lover. "No one wants to play it?"

"Well, Bakura would want to play, but…"

"I'm sorry, Ryou," I say walking over to him, hugging him.

Ryou hugs me back. "I just… I don't know what to do. He's barely around. I mean, I know I'm closer with Akefia, but Bakura and I used to have fun as well. I miss my brother," he chokes.

"I know," I whisper, rubbing his back.

He pulls away a bit, looking down at me. Those beautiful brown eyes hold so much pain in them. I reach up to wipe a tear away.

"What about Yami? How's he doing?" he asks.

It's my turn for the waterworks.

"Oh Yugi," Ryou whispers, hugging me.

Tears stream down my face. I cling to him like some pathetic child. Ryou buries his face in my hair, struggling not to sob. We cling to each other for a long time. Neither of us saying anything. After a bit, we pull apart.

"I wish there was some way we could help them," I whisper, wiping my tears. I return to my work.

Ryou does the same. "So do I. I'm really worried for them,"

"So am I," I sniff. "I mean… Yami never leaves the house except to go to school."

"And Bakura is rarely home. I know what he's up to. He pretends we don't know, but deep down I think he knows," Ryou says.

"I just don't get what happened between him and Duke," I say. "I mean, they were so happy before and then…"

Ryou clenches his fist. The pack of cards in his right hand becoming squished a bit. "Duke has always played him. I felt something was going to happen, but I didn't… I didn't want to get into my brother's personal affairs, and now I-"

Ryou puts his hands up to his face, the pack of cards falling to the floor. I walk over and wrap my arms around my lover. He clings to me. "It's going to be alright, it wasn't your fault." I say softly.

"If I just told him then Bakura wouldn't be…"

"Grandpa always tells me things happen for a reason, but what reason for this pain I don't have the slightest idea," I whisper.

"I just wished he'd talk to us. He's shut everyone off," Ryou says weakly.

"I know, Yami has as well…" I whisper.

I hate this. I hate that we're so helpless in helping our brothers! What went wrong?! Bakura and Duke were inseparable. Everyone throughout school knew that those two were together. On the outside, it seemed they were very much in love. If you looked closer; however, you could see the wicked glint in Duke's eyes. I never knew he would turn on Bakura the way he did.

As for Yami, he and Mahad grew up as best friends. Mahad moved here from Egypt when he was about ten years old. They immediately hit it off. Mahad was always there for Yami, helping him in every way he could. He was such a sweet guy. They eventually became lovers. Ryou's family and mine were constantly around one another. Bakura and Yami always had their lovers with them. They seemed so happy…

I know that Bakura and Yami both need to let go of the past and move on. Duke will never love Bakura the way he loves him, and Yami has to accept that what happened to Mahad wasn't his fault. It's been two years already. He needs to move on. I know it hurts, but he can't sit in his room the rest of his life wallowing over what he had no control over.

Ryou and I jump a bit, pulling apart when we hear the bell above the door ring, indicating that someone has entered the shop. We both wipe our faces quickly, straightening out our clothing.

"Marik?" Ryou blinks as the person walks into the shop more.

Marik leans against the counter, looking at us. "Hey!" he beams.

"Hey, Marik, I'm Yugi." I say.

"Hey mini sunset!" he says.

I can't help but laugh. "Mini sunset?"

"Yes, Atem is Pharaoh Sunset since that's what I've been told he's called. Yami is Sunset, and you are mini-Sunset." Marik explains.

"Alrighty then," I laugh.

Marik smiles then turns to Ryou. "How's my brother?" he asks.

"He's getting better," Ryou replies.

Marik nods. "That's good. I'm hoping to see him soon."

"I can ask Mama if this Friday will be alright," Ryou says.

"Thanks," Marik says. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Working in the shop," I reply.

"Oh? What do you sell here?" Marik asks.

"My grandpa sells games." I reply.

"Oh that's cool," Marik says.

"You can help if you want," Ryou says. "We could use the help."

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Marik shrugs. He gets on the counter and jumps over it, landing on the other side where Ryou and I are. "So what should I do?"

"Well, Ryou and I are putting things in the display case right now; you could help with that if you wish," I shrug.

Marik nods, helping us unpack the boxes. "What are in these packs?" he asks.

"Duel Monster cards," Ryou replies.

"Duel what?" Marik blinks.

"It's a card game. It's really fun," I say.

"Yugi and I play it all the time," Ryou says.

"Yes, and I kick your ass all of the time!" I smirk.

"Like hell!"

"I wanna play!"

I laugh, grinning over at my lover. "Well, we can once we close the shop, sound good?" I ask.

"Yup!"

"How has the appointments been with Charlie?" Ryou asks.

"Pretty good. He's helped me a ton!" Marik beams. "And he's like me!"

"I think that's the problem with most psychologists is that they don't really understand their patients," I say.

"Sadly, that's true." Ryou says.

"I think your mom could really help Yami," I say.

"I think she could too," Ryou says.

"What's wrong with Yami?" Marik asks.

Ryou and I look at each other nervously. I shouldn't get into my brother's business like this, but I feel that Marik can be trusted. After all, all three of us have something in common: our brothers are a complete mess.

"Yami's lover died a few years ago, and he hasn't been able to accept and cope with it," I whisper.

"Aww, poor thing! He needs a Marik hug!" Marik says.

I smile sadly at him. "He refuses to come out of his room unless he absolutely has to."

Marik shakes his head. "I couldn't live like that. I hate being home."

"I like to go out sometimes," I say.

"It's nice going out and doing things with friends," Ryou says.

"It is indeed." I say.

We work in silence for a bit.

"Malik will get better, Marik," Ryou says.

Marik nods. I look over to see he's staring down at the glass. His eyes are so sad. Ryou and I exchange looks then look at Marik again. Ryou and I put a hand on his arms. Marik looks between us. We don't speak. There is a mutual understanding between us, forming an incredible bond.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Yami **_

I sit on the swings in the park. It's a bit windy, but nothing I can't handle. I close my eyes, swinging slightly. I hope Malik comes. He and I have been talking in school a bit here and there. He seems so lonely. I want to be his friend. I'm not sure why. I should just leave him alone. Everyone says he's dangerous. I hear them. The way they laugh at him. I know he can hear them. And Marik, I know they talk about him as well, but I won't let them get away with it!

I swing higher, feeling the warmth of the sun and the breeze in my hair. The fall weather is amazing. Doing this reminds me so much of Mahad. I feel tears sting my eyes. I hate this. I hate how I can't do simple things I used to do because it reminds me of my lover. I slow down and bury my face into my hands.

"What, get too scared to jump?" I hear a familiar voice snort.

I move my hands away from my face and look up. Bakura's standing there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well?"

I blink, coming out of my daze. I wasn't expecting Bakura to come here.

"What are you doing here, Bakura?" I ask.

Bakura shrugs, moving to the swing set. He wraps a hand around one of the posts. "I like to come here sometimes. Seems they got you out of the house. About time," he snorts.

I narrow my eyes. "I don't really see why it's any of your business whether or not I leave or do not leave my home."

"It is when my brother cries," he snaps.

My hands tighten around the chains, causing them to dig into my flesh. "Oh like you're one to talk! I hear what goes on around the house. I hear how Yugi constantly cries to Atem about how sad Ryou is, and-"

"How he wishes his brother would get out of his fucking room and live!" Bakura exclaims.

I stand up. "Oh you're one to talk about your life! I'm not the one who-"

"At least I get out and don't waste my life moping about something that cannot be changed! He is **_gone_**! Get over it!" Bakura shouts.

"**Get over it**?! You're the one who needs to 'get over it', Bakura! At least Mahad loved me! Duke never gave a-"

I gasp as Bakura's fists connects to my jaw.

"You don't know anything! I'm fine!"

I rub my jaw, glaring at him. "Yeah, sure you are. That's why you go out every weekend and whore yourself for Duke's amusement! Can't you see how wrong that is?!" I exclaim.

Bakura tackles me to the ground. I gasp as I land on my back hard. "Shut up! You know nothing! Stay out of my affairs! It's not like you care! You don't even care about your own brothers!"

Angry tears sting my eyes. I reach up and pull his hair, yanking his head back. I push him down, straddling his hips. "How dare you! How dare you suggest such a thing! You know damn well I care for Yugi and Atem!" I hiss.

Bakura punches me in the ribs, then pushes me off. We both stand up shakily. "If you care for them so much then you would let them help you."

"Like you're one to talk?" we hear someone say.

Bakura and I turn to see Malik leaning against a tree about five feet from where we are.

"Oh look who's come to grace us with his divine presence." Bakura says.

Malik narrows his eyes. "I didn't' come here to see you, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yami asked me to come here," Malik replies.

"You know we all don't have to fight," I mutter.

"I don't want to be around someone who tried to kill me." Bakura scoffs.

"You were messing with my brother!" Malik exclaims, fists clenched at his sides.

"Oh yes, and that gives you the right to kill me? Oh, and to make matters worse you save Akefia like you're some fucking hero then come into my house and think everything is fine! Well, it's not!" Bakura exclaims.

"I never said it was!" Malik shouts.

"Enough, you two," I say. "We shouldn't be fighting like this."

"Tell that to him," Bakura spits.

"I'm not the one who is constantly trying to tell everyone what to do. Why don't you worry about fixing your own problems before trying to get into someone else's?" Malik asks.

"Because I have no fucking problems! And fine, see if I care anymore! Both of you can wallow in stupid tears for all I care!" Bakura exclaims before storming off.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

Yami asked me to come to the park today. I'm not really into going to places, but I told him I would. I was shocked to see Bakura and Yami fighting. I wasn't surprised about what they were fighting about though. Bakura and I fight about such things a lot. Sometimes it gets a bit heated and Nalori has to break us up. She's stronger than she looks.

My sessions with her are coming along. A lot of things still bother me. It's hard to accept what happened to me. It's hard because I feel like such a failure. I want to make sure Marik is happy. Nalori told me that, while it's nice of me to want my brother to experience happiness, I need to experience it for myself.

How though? How can I experience happiness when I don't even know what that is? My father constantly plagues my mind like some disease. No matter what I do, he won't leave. Every time I try to do something, I can hear him constantly telling me how worthless I am. I wish I could make it stop…

"I'm sorry about Bakura, Malik." Yami says.

I turn to him and shrug. "It's alright. We fight like that all the time," I say.

Yami sighs, walking back over to….I have no idea what those things are. He sits down. He rocks back and forth, causing the seat to move. "I know he's only trying to help, but he's not too good at it."

I walk a bit closer, but stay away from the strange moving seats. "Ironic since his mother is such a good psychologist," I say.

"You really like Nalori then?" Yami asks, he pushes his feet against the ground more, causing the seat to move a bit faster.

I look at it for a bit. "Yes," I reply.

He stops, looking at me. "Come and swing with me," he says.

"W-what?" I ask, backing up a bit.

"Come swing with me," he repeats.

I look at him then the… swings? Part of me wants to do it, but can I? I inch forward a bit.

_"You can't do it! You're nothing!" _

I close my eyes.

"There's nothing to fear. I'm right here," Yami says. I open his eyes to see him swinging higher. "See?"

I nod, moving closer. My heart is pounding in my chest. Can I do this? Will he make fun of me if I fail at this?

_"You're nothing! You will never amount to anything!" _

I stop right before the swing beside Yami. I close my eyes, feeling tears slide down my face. My chest hurts from the constant pounding of my heart.

"It's okay," Yami whispers gently.

My eyes widen when I see him looking up at me. He takes a hand up to my face, wiping the tears away. I back away a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he says.

I don't say anything. I stare at him. Panic overwhelms me, yet I can't make myself move.

"It's okay, Malik. We don't have to swing. We can do something else." He says.

"I want to," I say. My voice sounds hoarse. Ugh.

Yami smiles a bit at me. "I'll help you," he says backing up a bit.

I nod.

"Just sit in it at first. You don't have to move. You control it," Yami says.

I nod again, sitting down in the seat. I wrap my shaky hands around the chains.

"See?" Yami asks. He walks over to the other seat and sits down, rocking a bit. "Mahad was afraid of swings at first."

I turn to him. "He was?"

Yami looks at me and nods. "We're all scared of something. There's nothing wrong with it. Sometimes we just have to conquer our fears," he says.

"I try, but…"

"You'll get there. I'll help you. You seem to have made great progress," he says.

"Nalori says I have, but I still have a long way to go," I say.

Yami smiles at me. "I'm glad you're making progress, Malik. If only Bakura…" he trails off, looking away.

I look down. Why does this have to be so difficult? Why do I care about Bakura so much? He's such an ass, but sometimes he seems to be so kind. I feel like something terrible is going to happen to him. I look up at Yami, tears are stinging his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Yami shakes his head. "I just… I'm really worried…"

I look out at the sky, the clouds float by peaceful. I wished we were peaceful right now.

"Me too," I whisper, "Me too."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Akefia **_

"You really think you can win?" I snort, whacking Atem's stick out of his hand. We're outside in my backyard practicing our fencing. Mama doesn't like us to use real swords, so we have to use sticks. Sharp sticks, but sticks nonetheless.

Things have been crazy these few weeks. Malik has come to live with us and Mama has been helping him out immensely. I'm glad for that. The kid doesn't deserve to be miserable. We've gotten pretty close. Bakura and he fight all the time, but I'm not blind. I know what's really going on.

"I'll beat your ass!" Atem smirks, grabbing his stick and moving towards me, smacking the stick against the ground.

I laugh. He reaches around me, trying to whack my ass. I block him with my own stick. Then I reach around and slap him on the ass with my free hand.

"Hey!" he exclaims, spinning around.

I laugh and give him another whack, this time with a stick.

"Alright that's it!" Atem says. "You're getting it, Akefia!"

"Then come get me, great Pharaoh!" I smirk.

We drop our sticks. I make a run for it, heading for the woods right behind my house. I can hear Atem coming after me. His short ass won't catch me though!

"Come back here, Thief!" Atem calls.

"You really need to learn how to acknowledge my title!" I shout, speeding up.

"Oh like hell!" he laughs, panting a bit.

I grab the branch that start to run over and swing myself up onto the tree. I climb it. The leaves blocking me from view. I smirk, seeing Atem coming closer. Why he challenges me to this game I haven't the slightest idea. He knows he's going to lose.

I close my eyes, waiting for him to approach. I hear a stick snap under his feet. "Gotcha!" I say, jumping down from the branch. He goes stumbling backwards, landing on his back. I blink, realizing that I didn't land on Atem.

"Get off of me, Akefia," Bakura spits.

I get off of him. He looks awful. I try to help him up, but he just whacks my hand away and stands up shakily.

"Akefia?" Atem asks.

I hold my hand up to him. He stops.

"What are you doing, Bakura?" I demand.

"Going home?"

"Through the woods?" Atem asks.

I turn to my lover. "Atem, let me handle this."

Atem nods. "I'll meet you back at the house, Akefia."

I nod and turn to my brother. "You don't have to go through the woods to get to the house," I say.

Bakura shrugs. "I wanted to."

I snort. "More like you didn't' want anyone to see you stumbling about like a fool."

Bakura narrows his eyes. "Just drop it, Akefia. I don't think I need your permission to enter and exit our woods!"

"You know I'm getting really sick and tired of your constant bad attitude!"

"Well I wouldn't be in a fucking bad attitude if you people would fuck off!" Bakura shouts.

"I'm not going to 'fuck off'! Stop being stupid!" I yell.

"Leave me alone!" Bakura spits. He starts to head for the house, but I block his way. "Move." He growls.

"No."

"I'm not going to tell you again. _Move_." My brother hisses.

"And I'm not going to tell you again: no." I say.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"I want my brother back."

"I'm right here!" he exclaims.

"You're not my brother," I spit.

"What do you call me then?" Bakura scoffs.

"You're a selfish ass who can't see past his own pain," I say.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Earlier today I went to the park and found Yami. I tried desperately to tell him to get over Mahad's death. Malik came a while later and I tried to get him to snap out of his stupidity, but they only get mad at me!" Bakura exclaims.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure your encouraging words really helped them," I scoff.

Bakura narrows his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You fail to see the true problem, don't you? You pretend that everything is fine with you, so you try to help Malik and Yami by telling them to 'get over it', but truthfully, shouldn't you be the one getting over it?" I ask.

"Shut up!" he screams.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about," I sigh, rubbing my eyes a bit. "You get upset when someone tries to help you."

"I don't want nor do I need help, Akefia! I want to be left alone!" Bakura shouts.

"And you don't think Yami and Malik want to be left alone?" I ask.

"They need to snap out of their stupidity! Mahad isn't coming back, and whatever Malik's issue is it's not like he can fix it! It's in the past!"

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about, Bakura! You don't even know what's wrong with Malik! You just assume he hates everything, but he doesn't. You think that it's so easy for him to get over his past. You think it's so easy for Yami to get over Mahad's death? Think of how we felt when Father died. Now multiple that by ten. Mahad was everything to that boy, and you know it! Can you blame him for acting the way he does? Can you blame Malik for acting the way he does?" I exclaim.

"I don't want to know anything about him. Every time I try to talk to that ass he gets all pissy shit with me. As for Yami, it's been two fucking years! Time to move on!" Bakura spits.

"Oh like you're one to talk?" I snort.

"What was that?" Bakura asks.

"You heard me, little brother. You and Yami are both in very similar situations. The only difference is that Mahad actually loved Yami. Duke, he never loved you."

"**Shut up**!" Bakura screams. He moves closer to me, trying to punch me. I grab his wrists, and pull him against me. He struggles in my hold. "Let go!"

"No. You need to calm down! You need to accept this, Bakura. You're going to be destroyed if you don't," I say.  
"I don't care!"

"Well I do! I won't lose you!"

"Just leave me alone!" he snarls.

"I'm not giving up on you. None of us are. You have to accept this and let it go. He doesn't care about you," I say.  
"He does, he does!"

"Bakura, listen to me," I say, moving him a bit so I can look into his eyes. "I wouldn't tell you this if it weren't true. Duke does not love you."

Bakura struggles a bit more. He manages to get one of his arms free and punches me in the jaw. I growl, reaching up to wipe away the blood tricking down my chin. "You don't know anything, Akefia! You're just like the others! All of you have always hated Duke!"

I laugh humourlessly. "Can you blame me for hating that pig?"

"He is not a pig!" Bakura snarls.

I laugh harder. "You're blinder than Koranna is! I can't believe you believe his fucking lies! He doesn't care about you! He's using you! He's been using you from the start!"

Bakura tries to tackle me to the ground, but I grab him again. He struggles in my hold. I tighten my grip. "I know it hurts, Bakura. I know you love him, but he does not love you. You need to find someone who will love you for you."

"**He does love me**!"

"Then why did he cheat on you?" I ask.

"We just… we had that fight, and…"

"No, Bakura. You know why. Deep down, you know why. You have to accept this. It's time for you to move on."

"You don't understand anything!" Bakura exclaims, angry tears filling his eyes.

I pull my brother closer. "I may not understand what you're going through, but I'm still here. I've always been here. You have to let go. You have to accept this. Duke does not love you."

"Yes he does!"

"Until you can accept that, you'll never get better. You cannot go around telling Yami and Malik to get over their pain when you yourself cannot get over yours."

"I'm not in pain!"

I sigh, letting him go. There's no use in arguing. He turns and storms back to the house. I watch him sadly. He stumbles a bit. He's so weak and frail. I remember a time when Bakura was on equal ground with me. We used to do everything together. Bakura was the only one who truly understood my desire to steal. He and I were unstoppable together. It's not the same without him. I feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Bakura," I whisper watching him disappear from view, "come back."

* * *

**Wow! Such an epic chappie if I do say so myself! I hope y'all enjoyed! Review loves and here's an epic preview for the next chappie! **

**_[Bakura's POV]: _**

**_"Why did you do it?" I ask. _**

**_Duke looks at me, those beautiful green eyes pierce into my soul. _**

**_"I have told you it was an accident. Things happen, Bakura," he says. _**

**_I look around the room at the drunk idiots lying about, snoring. "So this just 'happens'?" I spit. _**

**_"You're the one who agreed to this." _**

**_"Yes to earn you back," I mutter. _**

**_"So what's the problem then?" he asks. _**

**_I look over at him and open my mouth. I want so badly for this to end. I know I can't though. If I stop I'll lose him for good. People make mistakes, I have to forgive him. It's my fault he cheated in the first place. "Nothing." _**

**_Duke reaches over and brushes my hair back. "Good," he says before pushing me down on the bed. I stare up at him as he crawls on top of me. "I can't have my precious snowflower upset, now can I?" he whispers before kissing me. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Ignite

**Alrighty, so y'all know the preview from last chappie? Well, umm... I'm sorry to say that it didn't make it in this chappie. It _will_ be in the next one though. If I did that part then this chapter would have been 40-50 pages long! I don't think y'all would have wanted that. So, I cut the chappie in half. I hope that suffices.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Ignite **

**_Atem_**

I watch Bakura walk to the house from where I'm standing near a tree. He walks right passed me. He doesn't even give me a glance. He walks a bit stiffly. He tries so desperately to hide what he's doing. I frown as he stumbles. I know Akefia is watching intently to, helpless to help his brother. I move away from the tree and look down at my lover. He's standing several feet away, fists clenched at his sides.

"Akefia," I say as I walk towards him.

He doesn't say anything. It's unusual for the self-proclaimed King of Thieves not to have anything sarcastic to say. We both have a personality that is bold, yet humourous all at once. We know what we're good at and we're very prideful in our abilities. The only thing that has us doing a 360 is our families.

I stop a foot in front of him and look up at him. "Akefia," I say.

He looks down at me. I hate this. I hate the pain in his eyes. He shouldn't have to deal with this! What I wouldn't give to tear Duke a new ass, but sadly, my hands are tied. I would never do something like that. The idiot is the world to Bakura. Why, I will never understand.

"This shit has been going on for too long," he spits. His fists clench harder, and his body shakes a bit in rage and frustration.

I look towards the path Bakura took, back to the house and close my eyes. "I know."

Akefia doesn't reply. I don't like this side of him. I can feel the worry eating at him. I reach out and grab his wrist with one hand and his hand with the other. I then proceed to uncurl his fingers. He straightens them out with little struggle. I frown, seeing the indents from where his nails have been doing into his palms. I release his wrist and use a finger to trace the indentions.

"We will save him," I say.

Akefia jerks his hand away. "Don't give me that shit, Atem."

I blink. "What?"

"You heard me. You always say we can save Bakura, but you don't believe the same for Yami, do you?"

I close my eyes for a moment then stare into my lover's eyes. We hold our gaze strong. "That's not it, Akefia. It just seems-"

"Hopeless."

I sigh. "It's been two years. I thought he would have gotten better, but he's just getting worse."

"Bakura is as well," Akefia says.

I look towards the path again. "Then what do you propose we do?" I ask.

"We wait,"

I look at my lover again. "Pardon?"

"We wait," he repeats.

I blink. "Wait on what exactly?"

A smirk breaks across his face. "Why for the three love birds to get together of course."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Bakura **_

I growl, storming into the house and slamming the door. No one is in the house. Good. I don't want to talk to anyone anyway! I go to the basement door, unlock it then descend the stairs. I cringe from the pain the simple action brings me. Fucking body. I finally make it down here and look around. There is gym equipment in the room I'm in. Mama is very serious about us working out and keeping in shape. Akefia loves to come down here. It's why he's so muscular. I'm really not into such things. Besides, I have another way of getting my exercise.

I head towards a door that's made of glass. I open it and head inside. I smile, seeing all of my equipment. My large stereo, recording studio, drum set. Everything you could imagine was in this room. My world.

I walk towards the stereo and set it to the song I want then back away. I close my eyes, starting to move a bit. I have to start off slow. I learnt that the hard way ever since Duke and I made the agreement nearly a year ago. He hates that I love to sing and dance. I hate it to, but I can't seem to stop…

_Oh, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun, a man with no nation  
Saints, captive in chains  
A song with no name for lack of imagination_

I move a bit more. The pain is still there, but it's slowly dissolving as the music picks up.

_And I have seen darker than ebony  
And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be_

_My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

Eventually, all of my pain disappears and I'm engulfed in the song I'm singing. I turn and twist my body. I love and hate this all at once. The addiction of it all.

_Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i  
Fi ainaiha ara hayati  
Ati ilaika min haza alkauni  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai_

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

_Oh, you know I have seen  
A woman of means in rags and begging for pleasure  
Crossed a river of salt  
Just after I rode a ship that sunk in the desert_

_And I have seen darker than ebony  
And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be_

_My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

Moments like these are what I live for. I match the pitch and beat with ease, moving like I'm an exotic dancer. If he didn't hate it so much, I'd dance for him…

* * *

_**XXXX**_

**_Malik _**

I watch Yami as he kicks he pushes his feet into the ground, kicking them up and back, causing the swing to move higher and higher the harder he does so. My hands involuntarily grip the chains harder.

"You can do it," he says.

I swallow the lump in my throat, staring at him. He looks over at me and smiles. My heart quickens, but it's not from panic. I'm not sure what it is, but it feels… nice. I turn away from him and close my eyes, gripping the chains even tighter. The metal digging into my palms doesn't faze me at all. I've been through so much worse.

I do as Yami did, digging my boots into the ground before pushing them off the ground. The swing moves and I gasp a bit, putting my feet down to stop myself. Yami slows down a bit, looking over at me.

"It's alright, Malik. Just take your time. You're doing great." He says.

His encouragement makes me try again. This time, I'm more prepared for the swaying of the swing. I loosen my hold on the chains just a tad. I move my legs back and forth, the swing moves faster as I do. I grin to myself.

"See?" Yami says, kicking his legs a bit harder, making himself go faster.

I do the same. The wind rushes through my hair. I close my eyes. It feels nice.

"Do you want to see who can go the highest?" Yami asks.

I open my eyes and look at him. "I…"

"We don't have to, it was just a suggestion." He shrugs, slowing down a bit.

I bite my lip a bit. Should I? It does seem fun, but…

_"You're not allowed to have fun! You're too stupid to have fun!" _

I squeeze my eyes shut, throwing my feet towards the ground to stop myself. I can hear Yami stopping as well.

"Malik?"

_"You are worthless! You will never amount to anything but stupidity!" _

I swallow thickly, trying to maintain the tears leaking out. My father's voice is swimming in my mind. Just when I was having fun, he comes back. He _always_ does!

"Malik, it's alright," Yami whispers.

I look up at him. He's staring down at me, one of his hands is around one of the chains of the swing I'm sitting in. He takes his other hand and brushes a tear away. I flinch away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," he says.

I know this. He and Akefia are my only real friends. They believe in me. Nalori does as well. I think Ryou, Amane, and Kisara care for me as well, but Bakura…? He never will and for some reason, that hurts worse than my father's words ever did.

"I…" I barely manage to say. My throat feels like it's stuck together, causing my voice to sound scratchy and raw.

Yami brushes my hair back gently. This time, I don't flinch away.

"You will get through this," he says.

"What about you?" I ask.

Yami moves his hand away, prying my fingers off of one of the chains. He intertwines our fingers together and stares deeply into my eyes. I stare back. I feel so strange. It's as if I can see everything he is. The tension between us is deep. I feel like I can trust this boy with my life; no, with my soul.

It's not I who breaks this trance we're in. It's Yami. He jerks back suddenly, backing away. "I-I I'm sorry Malik, I just…" he turns and runs off.

I blink, staring out after him. I look up in the sky. It's already dark. Part of me wants to go after him, but part of me also wants to check on Bakura. I get off the swing and head towards Bakura's house. When I'm done checking up on him, I'll go to find Yami. It's my fault ran away.

I get on my motorcycle and head to the house. I finally reach it about twenty minutes later and park it in the garage. Ryou's car is still gone. He must be spending the night with Yugi. I can't help but smile to myself. They seem so happy. I'll never be that happy. It's hopeless to try. Every time I think I'm over something, it comes crashing right back down. Nalori is just wasting her time.

I put the door down to the garage and unlock the door, walking inside. The garage leads right into the laundry room where piles and piles of clothes are in baskets or folded up on the dryer. I walk over to the pile on the dyer, noticing some of these clothes are mine. I frown a bit, I never asked anyone to wash my clothes… I grab them and leave the laundry room. It's dark save for the nightlights along the walls in every hallway and the oil lamp in the half bath. It gives off a faint glow. I head towards my room to put my clothes up. After I do so, I go back downstairs. I'm a bit hungry.

I start to head for the kitchen, but stop when I hear something. I look around. No one is in sight. Everyone is probably in bed. I have to find out where this sound is coming from. It's faint, but it makes me open the door that's beside of me and walk down the stairs. I get to the bottom and notice there's a glass door open. The sound is loud and clear down here. It's singing.

I move towards the sound and stop right in front of the opening of the door. My eyes widen at the sight I'm seeing. Bakura is singing and dancing. I understand the words thanks to my learnings of Spanish. My father made Marik and I study nearly every language in the world.

_Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i  
Fi ainaiha ara hayati  
Ati ilaika min haza alkauni  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai_

I watch in amazement as Bakura moves in perfect accuracy to the beat of the music. His hips sway from side to side as he twists and turns about.

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

_Rabboussama'i fikarraja'i  
Fi ainaiha ara hayati  
Ati ilaika min haza alkauni  
Arjouka labbi labbi nidai_

_Ga'a min Bahrain ila Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

His voice sounds gorgeous. The way he moves is beyond anything I've ever seen. He dances like one of those exotic belly dancers I had to study when I had to learn about Hawaii as my father made us learn about the states, and when I say that, I mean everything.

They're nothing compared to Bakura.

_My one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give_

Bakura moves faster, turning on his heels and swaying about. He's absolutely beautiful. His moves and voice have me planted to the floor. I can't look away…

_Came from Bahrain until Beirut  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
And I could not find eyes like yours_

The music fades away, but Bakura continues to dance. I start towards him, hypnotized by his beauty. My trace leaves when I hear a loud crash followed by series of curses. Bakura rubs his knee then stands up straight. Our eyes lock.

"What are you doing down here?" he demands.

I back up as he approaches me. What am I doing down here? What can I say to that? I look around and realize where I am. It's dark in here, the walls are caving in. I feel myself start to hyperventilate. I can't be in here!

"Malik?"

I step back more, eyes widening in fear. This can't… this can't be real!

_"Get down in that basement and stay there!" Father shouts throwing me down the stairs. I gasp in pain, hitting the bottom platform. _

_"Father please!" I beg, standing up shakily. _

_"No! You need to be punished!" he bellows. _

_"Please!" I practically sob. _

_"**Shut up**!" he screams, slamming the door. _

Bakura continues to walk towards me. "What is wrong with you?"

I barely register what he is saying. His face twists with the shadows in the barely lit room. It disfigures his face turning it into that of my father's. A smirk spreads across his face and he slows down his pace, taunting me.

_"You thought you could get away, didn't you?" he sneers. _

"I…" I gulp.

"Malik!"

_"You will never escape me little boy!" _

"No, please…"

_"You must be punished! In the basement you go!" _

"No! Please!"

Bakura is practically a foot from me now, grinning wickedly from ear to ear. My father's face floats over his own. He lets out a chilling laugh. I shake in fear. It's going to happen again! I knew he wasn't gone! Tears begin to leak from my eyes.

_"Quit your crying, you pussy!" _

I back up more, falling over something. I gasp in pain. I try to stand, but something holds me down. I let out a scream, struggling within the bindings I'm in. _Father grins, pinning me down to the ground. He ties me up, proceeding to…_

_"Please stop!" _

"**Malik**!" Bakura shouts.

"Please! Please don't!" I beg, curling up and sobbing uncontrollably.

I hear a growl and I whimper. He's going to beat me to death! Then I won't be able to protect Marik. He'll be next then Odion and Ishizu! I'm worthless…

"Get up! Nothing is holding you down! You're alright!"

I curl up more, tears streaming down my face. "Leave me alone!"

_"Never!" _

"You're alright, Malik. Now get up!" Bakura shouts.

"Bakura that's enough," I hear someone say. I'm not sure who though.

Oh no! It must be one of Father's friends! I try to wrap my wrap my arms around myself, but they're bound together.

_"Look at him. He's so pathetic, isn't he?" _

_"Yes, yes he is." The new voice smirks. _

_"Wanna play with him?" _

_"Can I?" _

I whimper, curling up even more. I begin to cough in fits of sobs. I feel a hand touch me gently and I begin to thrash about in panic.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's me," a familiar voice says.

_"He's so beautiful, Asim. I'd love to take him back to my house…" _

_"Not a chance!" Father hisses. _

"Look at me, Malik." The voice commands. It's firm, yet gentle all at once.

_"Just look at him curling up like a bitch!" _

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Akefia," the voice says.

I slowly look up and blink. Everything is blurry due to my tears, but through them I realize that the lights are turned on.

"A-Akefia?" I croak weakly.

"Yes it's me," Akefia says softly. He wipes my tears away with his thumbs. I try my best not to flinch away. "You're alright now. No one will hurt you."

I swallow thickly and nod a bit. Akefia stands up and holds out his hand. I look at it for a moment before grabbing it shakily. Akefia pulls me up to my feet. I nearly fall over. He catches me. "Easy," he says, pushing me gently to my feet again.

I look over at Bakura. He probably thinks I'm a weak fool. Akefia looks between the two of us.

"Let's get out of here, and then-"

Bakura moves passed us and ascends the stairs. He has not an ounce of grace walking as he does dancing. It's as if he feels none of his pain when he dances. Is that why he does it? Does it help him somehow?

Akefia takes my hand and we go back up the stairs as well. I pant a bit, still shaken up from the all-out panic attack. Akefia locks the basement door then turns to us. Bakura's leaning against the opposite wall. I'm standing far away from the basement door as possible.

"I want to know what happened," Akefia says.

"That's what I'd like to know," Bakura snorts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not playing games with you, Bakura!"

"I'm not either. I didn't even know Malik was down there until…"

"Until?"

I look down at the floor. I feel so pathetic. I can almost feel the tears building back up again.

"Until Bakura hit his drum set dancing," I mutter.

Akefia looks between us. "You let him see you dance?"

"Hell no!" Bakura exclaims, moving his arms away from his chest, putting them at his sides and clenching his fists. "He came down here without my permission!"

"The basement does not belong to you, Bakura," Akefia says.

"I know that, but why would Malik have come down there if he hates basements so damn much?" Bakura spits.

I look away. I can't tell him why. He'll only laugh! How can I explain to him that his voice brought me down there, and the way he moved his body is what kept me planted there? Akefia glances at me then looks at his brother.

"If you would open your eyes then you would know why, Bakura."

Bakura scowls. "The fuck does that mean?"

"Figure it out," Akefia says. He walks over to me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I don't reply. I look at Bakura. He snorts then turns on his heels and heads towards the elevator. No doubt he's heading to his room. I sigh heavily, looking down.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter, looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Akefia says.

I look up at him. "Yes I do."

"Explain."

I take a deep breath. "I went into the basement without Bakura's permission, and I made him angry, and I had a panic attack…" I reply, feeling completely embarrassed and ashamed of myself.

Akefia wraps his arms around me gently. I shake a bit in his arms then calm myself. He holds me for a moment then pulls away. Akefia reaches up and wipes the tears away. I didn't even know they had fallen…

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The basement is for everyone to use. It does not belong to Bakura," Akefia says.

"But I…" I start.

Akefia shakes his head. "You're afraid of it, but you conquered that fear. It wasn't completely, but it was enough to get you down there. You made great progress tonight, Malik." He says.

"I… I did?"

"Yes," Akefia smiles. "Ironic how it was Bakura who helped you, hmm?"

I look away. "Bakura hates me."

"No he doesn't."

I look up at Akefia again. "I know you see the way he acts towards me. We constantly get in fights and…"

"Bakura has a lot of problems. He snaps and lashes out at everyone, Malik," Akefia says. "He does care for you. He's just caught up in his stupidity right now. One day, he'll get over it. I know the two of you will save each other."

"Save each other?" I blink.

"Yes," Akefia says. "You have a strong bond."

"We do?"

Akefia nods. "Why do you think you went down into the basement?" he asks.

I chew on the inside of my lip. "Well, when I was going to get a snack, I heard something and I… I went to see what it was, and then I saw Bakura singing and dancing. I knew I should have left, but I…"

"Couldn't," Akefia finishes.

I nod, looking away. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have watched him."

"My brother is very talent. His artistic abilities are through the roof. He is an amazing singer, and his dancing is the best I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying that because he's my brother," Akefia says.

"Why is he ashamed of it?" I mutter.

"Why don't you ask him that yourself someday?" he asks. "I cannot give you the answer to it, sadly, because I truly don't know. It has something to do with that stupid ex of his," Akefia spits, clenching his fists.

"But he hates me…" I mutter.

Akefia puts his hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't. I think you should get your food and then head to bed. You've had quite an experience. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

I nod and he leaves for the elevator as well. I stand in the hallway for a bit before going to my room. I've lost my appetite. I shut the door, leaning against it and sliding down it. I sigh shakily. I can't believe how stupid I am! Gods! Bakura will never let me live it down now!

I close my eyes, leaning my head against the door. When I do, I don't see my father like I usually do. I see Bakura. I see him dancing down in the basement, having a fantastic time and just being himself. Beautiful. I also see Yami. I can hear his laughter and those gorgeous amethyst eyes. What is…?

I jump when I hear a loud crash right above me. Bakura's room is above mine, so something must have happened. I stand up. I shouldn't go up there, but for some reason I can't stop myself.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Bakura **_

I storm up to my room, throw the door open, and slam it shut. It rattles the walls. I practically throw myself onto my bed. I bury my face into my pillow and let out a scream, biting the pillow so hard it tears. I sit up, ripping the pillow case apart then throw the pillow against the wall.

"Fucking bullshit man!"

I can't believe that fucker! How dare he watch me sing and dance! That is illegal! I throw myself onto my back, wincing a bit as I hit my ass too hard. Fucking body weakness! I growl, glaring up at the ceiling.

Why did he do it? If he hates basements so much then it wouldn't make sense for him to come down and watch me sing and dance. No one wants to watch and hear that pussy ass shit. Dancing and singing are only for women!

I sit up and start to get off the bed. It's time for a shower and a nice fuck! I need to get out of this stupid house. Why I come back I'll never know. Probably because my mother would tear down this whole universe until I was found, and because… I care about my family. I could never leave them.

I put my feet down on the hardwood floor and stand up. They slip out from under me and I go crashing down, landing hard on my ass. I let out a gasp of pain, tears rimming my eyes. Unbearable pain shoots throughout my body. It nearly knocks the wind out of me. I have to stay like this for just a moment before I proceed to get up.

I get on my knees, panting a bit. I grab onto the blanket, using it to hoist myself back up onto my feet. I nearly get there, but my knees give way and I fall to them. I growl and ty again.

"Are you alright?" I hear Malik say.

_Malik… _

I growl, grabbing the covers and sheets even tighter and pull myself up onto my feet. My legs shake horribly. I reach out and grab the post on my bed. My shirt sticks to my torso and my hair feels itchy and uncomfortable against my neck.

"What do you want?" I pant.

"I heard you fall."

I chuckle a bit. My laugh is breathless. I'm weaker than I used to be. Must be the stupidity getting to me. "Your point being?"

Malik walks further into the room. He stares at me for a moment then looks away. "I'm sorry…" he mutters.

"What?"

He looks at me. "I said I'm sorry!"

"Why?"

"You should know the answer to that," Malik says.

I roll my eyes. "If you're done apologizing like a fool then you may leave," I say. I lift my free hand up and wave him off.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't."

"You sure act like it," Malik mutters.

"I hate everyone."

"Why?"

I shrug. "People are annoying?"

Malik frowns. "Well, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

"You tried to kill me."

"You were hurting my brother's feelings!" he exclaims.

"He was hitting on me."

"So?! That doesn't give you the right to treat him like that, Bakura!" Malik shouts.

"Whatever. If you're done making fun of me I'd like to head for my bath. I'd like to go to bed." I spit.

I was going to go to Duke's, but I decided against it. I'm in way too much pain right now. A nice hot bath and some sleep will do me some good. Besides, he isn't expecting me tonight.

"No one is making fun of you," Malik says.

"Oh sure!" I scoff.

"What is there to make fun of?" he asks.

I let go of the post and take a step towards him. My whole body shakes, but I don't care! I start to count on my fingers. "How about my singing, dancing, and the fact I can't fucking walk?!" I spit.

"There is nothing wrong with your singing and dancing," Malik mutters. "And as for your walking, maybe if you'd actually care about yourself then you wouldn't end up like that." He says.

"What business is it of yours what I do with my body?" I spit.

"How about you're going to die if you keep that shit up?" Malik spits.

"Oh please," I scoff rolling my eyes.

"Do you think me stupid? I can smell the blood. I'm a killer, Bakura! Can't you see that you're killing yourself for someone who-"

I snarl in fury and charge at him. Malik steps back and I fall flat on my face. I get up shakily and reach out to grab him. He just backs away. Fucking little bitch!

"You need to get help," Malik says.

"Shut up!" I shout. "I don't need fucking help. You're the one who needs it!"

Malik looks away. "Don't you think that's why I'm getting it?" he mutters.

I get up on my feet. My whole body shakes. I can feel the cuts breaking open again as I move towards him. Malik just stands there.

"Aren't you going to fight me?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"There would be no point fighting you because it wouldn't be challenging." Is the reply.

I shake more, fists clenching at my sides. "Are you calling me weak?!"

"Yes and no."

"You better stop fucking around, Ishtar!" I snarl.

Malik sighs and turns towards the door. "I came in here to apologize to you, not to listen to you scream at me. I would like to have a decent conversation with you, but I suppose that's just not going to happen, is it?"

For some reason, the way he spoke those words causes my chest to tighten painfully. Why do I care if he talks to me or not? He came into my life, tried to kill me, and now Mama spends all of her time with him! I understand he needs help, but…

I turn around as well and head towards the bathroom. "Shut the door on your way out."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**Well, I hope y'all enjoyed. Like I said, the preview from last chappie will come up in the next one. :). Review lovelies! :D.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sharpened

**My fucking gods I spent practically all damn day on this fucking chapter! 10am-12:30, 6:30pm-2:30am (Easten/Standard time. I think that's what my time zone is called. haha) Oh, just to let y'all know if you're behind me in time you are behind me in that number of years. I'm in the year 2015, so California would be in 2012, and those who are ahead of me would be the years ahead, so Pippa is a year ahead of me. In 2016 lol. Anyway, this chapter is SUPER long. In fact, it has the record of being the longest fucking chapter I have ever written. Even surpassing Fang's chapter 55, which has about 11,000 some odd words. Well, y'all better enjoy this shit because I worked my ass off on it. Oh and I apologize for the damn grammar and spelling errors. Enjoy :).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Sharpened **

_**Marik **_

Anzu, Kisara, and Amane invited me out today. I was super psyched, and after getting all dolled up in my black, fishnet like mini skirt, fish net stockings, dark purple giraffe 'belly shirt' as fools with no style would call it, black tie up boots that go up mid-thigh, and my stylish make-up and matching jewelry, I went to the Kame Game Shop to wait for the girls. Anzu mentioned something about getting something.

So, here Yugi, Ryou and I are sitting in Yugi's living room. They're on the floor, and I'm sitting in a recliner. They're showing me this really epic cool game called 'Duel Monsters'! My gods! Some of those monsters are so Kawaii! Others look like some barf-shit. *gags*

"Wait, wait, hold the giraffes! Why were you able to block that attack? Yugi totally had that!" I exclaim sitting up from the recliner.

"Because of my trap card," Ryou says.

The damage gets dealt to Yugi instead. Said boy growls, and throws his monster in the discard pile. "I'll get you next time, Ryou," Yugi says.

"We'll see," the white haired boy smirks.

I watch the game intently. Malik and I have always been good at picking up things most people can't because of how we were raised. We take in everything. Hell, we'll be able to tell if an ant broke her back! We've always found nature interesting. I more so than Malik.

It feels like forever since I've seen my brother. I want to give him space. He needs help, and I know that Nalori can give him all the help he needs. Sometimes I feel like I'm weighing him down. I know he loves me and is worried about me, but the fact that he feels he _has_ to protect me from people who don't understand me really upsets me. I know he sees Father when he sees those people. He may not realize it, but his eyes glaze over and he has this distant look in them. Then, he snaps.

He has to know that I can take care of myself. I understand he's worried, but he has his own issues to deal with. When we first started therapy, I was super pissed that we couldn't have Nalori as a counselor. Mind you, I was super psyched to meet Charlie, but that's beside the point. I wanted to be with my brother. I always feel so lost without him.

I think he feels more lost without me. Malik's always been distant and to himself. It's understandable in how he was treated. He took most of the abuse after Odion started to work. I hate the fact those two were never around, but I'm also glad because I couldn't bear to see them being hurt. Malik and I were far too much.

Malik and I need each other. I want to become stronger so I can protect him. He acts strong, but I know Malik has a lot of problems. His mental and emotional state are too much for a sixteen year old boy to bear. I believe Malik can become happy if he truly opens up and lets it all out.

Of course, that's easier said than done. I'm not one to open up. I'm more eccentric than he is, but when it comes to my past I close up. I can't handle talking about such matters. I know I should, but it hurts too much. I know Malik feels the same way. No one understands. There's no one to truly confide in.

These people seem to want to help though. I think that's what he really needs: human support and comfort. He's never been able to truly open up to people. I've made friends here. I've always been able to do so, but Malik hasn't. I know he will be saved. I believe in Nalori's abilities from what I've heard about her, and I believe in my brother.

"Marik?" Yugi asks.

I blink, staring at him. He and Ryou are looking at me. Their cards are still scattered about on a matt, Ryou's in more of a neater pile than Yugi's. I glance over at the small notebook Ryou was using to jot down the life points seems that Yugi managed to win the game by 200 life points.

"Oh, sorry, guys. I was just lost in space for a bit," I laugh a bit nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Care to share?" Yugi asks.

I look between them. I feel that I can trust them. I know Ryou wants answers as well, but he's not one to ask of such things. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's a lot more respectable than I ever will be. I've been told I'm way too blunt. Mostly, by Ishizu. I suppose I am, but sometimes you have to be.

"I was just thinking about my brother," I reply.

"Oh," is the reply of the other two boys.

"I'm sure he'll get better, Marik," Ryou says. "Mama is a great psychologist."

"I have no doubt he will get the help he needs and deserves," I say, shifting in the recliner so my back is pressed against the back of it, "but I know how Malik is."

"He's come a long way for sure," Ryou says. "Mama really likes him."

I smile. "I'm glad. I'm excited to see him this weekend."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?" Yugi asks.

I press my lips together in a tight line and look up a bit in thought. "Umm… I believe about three weeks?"

"That's a long time," Yugi says.

"It is, but things had to be done. We both have issues we have to work out. He wasn't the only one to deal with our father's bullshit," I growl, clenching my fists so hard my nails dig into my palms. "He just happened to get the worse end of it is all."

"He's very protective of you," Ryou states. "He and Bakura always get into fights, but some of them happen to be over you."

I release my fists and look down at my nails. Ugh! I need to get my nails done today. Might as well get a manicure and pedicure today while I'm at the mall with the girls. Of course, it's not like anyone will actually be able to _see_ my toes since I'm wearing boots today. Toeless shoes just wouldn't work with what I have on. Not to mention to fact that it's like -2,000 degrees outside! I miss Egypt so badly! Though, I adore my friends here. Anzu, Kisara, and Amane are such dolls!

"How is Bakura?" I ask.

I'm not surprised that Malik is defending me against Bakura. Ever since the first day of school, he and Bakura have been at each other's throats. And it was because of me. Ishizu and I had a talk about that. She knows of my attraction to the thief. I know my "big mouth" as she calls it gets me into trouble and Malik into trouble as well. Still, I wished Malik would realize that I can handle myself. I don't need him holding my hand and helping to guide me. I appreciate the help though. I don't know what I'd do without him.

Ryou and Yugi give each other nervous glances and shift uneasily. I frown. I had a feeling that Bakura was in some deep shit. I've always been good at reading people. Malik would be if he actually was in tuned with them. I think he senses things when he truly looks. Perhaps Nalori will break him out of that shell.

"I suppose all three of us have something in common than, huh?" I say.

"Different situations, but yes," Ryou says.

"It would be nice of those three could confide into each other, but Malik and Bakura hate each other. Well, it seems like they do anyway." Yugi says.

"Malik doesn't hate Bakura, he's just super protective of me. It comes from the fact he had to protect me from Father when we were younger," I say.

"I still find it fucked up that your own father hurt the two of you," Ryou spits.

"Yeah, same here. What kind of father is that?!" Yugi exclaims.

"It's over and one with, guys. Things will work out in the end if we try hard enough." I say.

"You're right. You and Malik are getting the help you need and deserve." Yugi says.

I nod.

"Another thing that doesn't help the situation with those three is the fact that Malik and Yami have already been through their problems, Bakura is actually _living_ his right now," Ryou points out.

"That's a good point," Yugi says. "I never thought of that before."

"So what's the deal with that fool Duke anyway?" I ask. "I mean…"

"It's not my right to tell of my brother's personal business with his ex, but basically he's a jackass who only wants to use Bakura for his own gain," Ryou spits.

"Poor bunny," I sigh.

"One day, he'll realize Duke is worthless and he'll be happy," Yugi says.

Ryou looks at his lover and smiles. "Thank you, Yugi that means a lot to me."

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Anzu**_

"Kisara are you ready yet?!" I call from the stairwell. She and Amane spent the night with me last night. It's always a hassle to get those two ready. I'm not one to take long in getting ready. I want to look good, but I don't see the point in dolling up for every event. Especially since we'll be doing such at the mall anyway. Besides, having four older brothers doesn't help in my rushing for arriving at a specific destination at a certain time.

Marik would disagree with such things. He has to make himself look good. He wants to draw attention to himself so he can feel better about himself. He's beautiful without doing such things. I support my friend no matter what though.

"We're looking for her earring, it's missing!" Amane shouts from upstairs.

I groan inwardly. Marik is probably at the Game Shop waiting for us. "Did you check the little draw under the sink?" I call.

Silence for a moment then…

"I found it!" Kisara shouts.

I laugh a bit, shaking my head. "Alright, then get your asses down here. No doubt Marik is waiting for us, and I'd like to see Yugi a bit before we head out today." I say.

A few moments later, the two fair skinned girls walk down. Kisara is wearing a light blue strapless dress with matching heels and earrings. The dragon pendant she received from her mother as a child rests against her cleavage. The dragon is a white dragon with sapphire eyes. Its neck is bent slightly and the mouth is opened with a gem with white lightning bolts inside. The dragon is threaded through a silver chain. It is her pride in joy. A light blue purse with a few tassels is swung over right shoulder, her car keys are attached to said purse. Her hair is straightened and flowing down the middle of her back. Gorgeous.

As for Amane, she's wearing blue jeans with a chain belt that goes down the thighs. The jeans have a few slits in them. The knees have designer holes in them. Her shirt is black. It's cut so only her left shoulder is covered. Down her right side, is a large slit in the shirt, which is tied with what seems like a billion tiny knots. The shirt has a picture of a red sparking heart. Her hair is in its natural state: curled, with some slight styling to it. She's thrown it into some sort of bun with curly strings hanging loosely. Her hair is much whiter than Kisara's is. As Kisara's hair has a blue tint, especially when the light hits it in just the right way. Her hair and eyes remind me of that dragon pendant she has. Amane is wearing white tennis shoes with pink laces. She has a charm bracelet her mother gave her for one of her birthdays a few years ago.

As for me. I'm dressed in a simple pink shirt, white shirt with a flower over my right breast and black flats. Like I said, I'm not one to get all dolled up all the time. "It's about time you two got down here. You two act like we're going to some fancy restaurant by the way you're dressing!" I laugh.

"Well, you know how Marik is," Kisara says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "He'll have our heads if we're not as beautiful as we can be."

"Exactly. Besides, I've been dying to wear this outfit," Amane says.

I just laugh. "I'm driving, so let's get going."

"I don't trust you driving, Anzu," Kisara says as I grab my own purse and keys and head out the door.

"You're not bringing your purse, Ama?" Kisara asks as I close and lock the door.

I pause in locking the door and look to my friend. "Do you need to run in and get it?" I ask.

The blond haired girl shakes her head. "Nah, it's fine. I have my change purse in my pocket," she replies.

We nod and then head to my car. Finally, we arrive at Yugi's house. It feels like it's been forever since I've seen my friend. I know things have been hell for him ever since Mahad's death. I do my best to comfort him and Atem. I wished Yami would let me help him as well. Both of them are such great people.

I park my car on the curb near the Game Shop and we all step out of my car. I make sure I have the keys before I dare lock it. Trust me, you do not want to lock your keys in your car. I'm grateful Kaiba and I are on good terms, otherwise I would have definitely felt his wrath. Not that he didn't chew my ass out for being two hours late for work…

We walk up to the door and I open it. The bell chimes. The three of us look around. No one is in the shop part. "Yugi?" I call.

Suddenly, Ryou, Yugi, and Marik come in the shop part from the back. "Hey, Anzu," Yugi and Ryou say. I don't know Ryou that well, but from what Yugi's told me about him, he's a really sweet boy. You can tell he has a lot of pain in his eyes though.

"Zuzzy!" Marik squeals, running towards me and throwing his arms around me.

I laugh, hugging him back. "Hey, Mare," I say as we pull away, but keeping our arms on each other. "You look as beautiful as ever."

Marik scoffs, pulling away a bit. "Please, Anzu, I _always_ look good."

Everyone can't help but laugh. "Can't deny that," Yugi smiles. He walks towards me. "How have you been, Anzu?" he asks.

I turn to him and throw my arms around him. Our height difference would be very awkward for the both of us if we were both straight as his face is squished into my breasts. It's been so long since I've seen him, so I don't really give a damn right now. His arms are wrapped around my waist tightly. We just hold each other for a moment. No one seems to be bothered by the supposed awkward embrace we share. If someone who didn't know Yugi or me were to come in then they'd believe us to be a couple.

We break apart after a few long moments. "I've been great. Work's a pain, but other than that, I've been good."

Yugi smiles. "I'm glad."

"How have you been?" I ask.

Yugi bites his lip for a bit. "Could be better."

"Yami?"

Yugi closes his eyes and nods.

"Oh, Yugi, I'm so sorry." I say. I look around the room. "I will do everything I can to help Bakura, Malik, and Yami guys."

The three boys smile at me. They know they have my support. I've always been a loyal friend to them. I may not know Ryou very well, and I may have only met Marik a few months ago, but I know deep down they know I care for them. And I know they feel the same for me.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Marik**_

"Are you two coming to the mall with us?" Kisara asks.

Yugi and Ryou exchange glances. "Well, we're not really into… shopping…" Ryou says.

"And someone has to be here for the shop," Yugi adds.

I frown. "Aww c'mon! You guys should come! There's so much to do at the mall!"

"But what about the shop?" Yugi asks.

"I'll take care of it," Atem says walking in.

"Hey Temmy," Yugi says.

"Hello," Atem says, looking at all of us. "Well, aren't you all just dolled up!" he chuckles.

"Of course," I snort.

"What are you doing back so soon, Temmy?" Yugi asks. "I thought you were spending the night with Akefia."

Atem looks around at everyone and shifts a bit. It's rare to see the oldest Mutou on edge. I walk over to him. "Is it Bakura?" I ask.

Atem nods. "Akefia is very troubled."

"What happened?" Amane asks.

"Bakura and Akefia got in a fight," is the dull reply.

"About-"

"Yes."

Kisara sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Something has to give," she mutters.

"It will eventually. Probably not in the best of ways though," Ryou sighs, shaking his head.

"Can't we just tell Bakura Duke is a dick?" I scoff.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way, Marik," Ryou says.

"One thing I've learnt about Bakura is that if he has his mind something _nothing_ we say will change his mind. He has to realize himself. Akefia is the same way, but Bakura is much, much worse," Amane says.

"That's true," Kisara sighs.

"That still doesn't explain why you've come back home," I say looking at Atem.

"Akefia wishes to be alone." Atem shrugs. "I know when and when not to push Akefia. I'm here if he needs me."

"He's lucky to have you, Atem," Anzu says.

Atem smiles. "Yugi, have you seen Yami?" he asks.

Yugi shakes his head. "He left a note saying he was going out, but I haven't heard from him."

"Yami went out?" I gasp, covering my mouth with my fair delicate hand of doom. And yes, my hand is of doom. Don't be jello because yours is not. *smirks*

"Yes. Said something about meeting up with Malik," Yugi says.

"Awwwwwwww!" I squeal.

"It's good for Yami to get out," Atem says. "Anyway, you children go have fun. I'll watch the shop."

"We are not children," Yugi pouts.

"Compared to me you are," Atem smirks.

"You make it sound like you're ancient, Temmy," Yugi giggles.

Atem sighs. "Sometimes I feel like it."

We just laugh.

"Alright, well, it's time to party!" I squeal running out the door.

A while later, everyone except Atem comes out. "So who's driving?" Yugi asks.

"I can drive my car," Anzu says.

"I'll drive mine," Ryou replies.

"Alrighty, works for me! I ride with snow bunny and mini-sunset!" I say walking over to Ryou's car.

I can hear them laughing. Ryou and Yugi come over to the car that's parked in front of Anzu's. The girls get into Anzu's, and we head to the mall.

"Will by motorcycle be alright?" I ask, glancing out of the rear windshield as we leave the Game Shop.

"Yes," Yugi replies. "You have your keys though, right?" he asks looking back at me from the front seat.

I turn to him and nod. "I always have my keys with me."

"That's good," Ryou says. "It's important to keep your possessions safe. This is a fairly safe side of town, but you never know these days."

"Yeah, people are crazy," Yugi sighs.

"Tell me about it." I mutter.

We sit in silence for a while, just listening to some calming music that Ryou has on the radio. I'm used to more upbeat music, but the sound and the passing scenery helps to calm me.

"What do you suppose Malik and Yami are up to?" Yugi asks, breaking the silence.

"Hopefully talking and confining in one another," Ryou says. "It would be the best for them both."

"Malik's not one to open up though," I point out.

"Like you?" Ryou asks, glancing at me from the rearview mirror.

I shift a bit uneasily. "He's worse," I mutter.

"Well, we all know he's gotten better at least. He just has a long way to go." Yugi says.

"Mama says the best therapy is when you can truly open up to someone you can trust," Ryou says. "She said she doesn't actually heal her patients, just guides them on the path they need to be on. The path of happiness."

"That makes sense," Yugi says. "She's a really great psychologist."

"She's only been doing it for a trillion years, I'd hope she is," Ryou chuckles.

"I think Yami and Malik have the potential to open each other up," I say as we pull into the mall parking lot.

"I do too," Ryou says as we get out of the car.

Anzu pulls up and the others get out of her car.

"You boys ready to have some fun?" Kisara asks.

"Sure am!" I squeal.

Anzu just laughs. "Crazy boy."

**XXXX**

"Has this mall gotten bigger since we've last been here?" Yugi laughs as we enter its awesome chambers of doom. I see a few people sneer and turn their noses up at me when they realize I'm of male. Oh well. They can do that shit all they won't. It's not going to change anything! I wear what the fuck I want to. Unlike Malik though, I'm not going to explode on them. Not that my brother can help it. Poor thing…

I really do hope him spending time with Yami will help him. Gods, he needs someone to confide in. I know he wants to open up and get rid of that pain he's bearing. You can tell that he barely gets any sleep from the bags under his eyes. He always has this sadness in his eyes. I really do miss him. I mean, sure, we see each other at school, but…

"It sure does seem that way," Kisara giggles. "Come on guys, let's grab a bite to eat then we can do whatever."

"Sounds like a plan." I grin and we head up to the food court.

"So what do you guys plan going today?" Yugi asks after everyone gets their food.

"Shopping for new clothes, get my hair and nail done, going to the sex shop-"

"We are _not_ going there!" Anzu exclaims, blushing a bit.

"Aww, why not, Zuzzy?" I pout.

"Must we bring up what happened last time, Mare?" Anzu sighs.

Yugi grins. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Yugi." Anzu mutters.

I move the chair closer to Yugi and whisper in his ear. "I bought this really cute, naughty, outfit that comes with all kinds of… accessories, anyway, so I stupidly, didn't bring my ID with me, and Anzu had to buy it for me. The guy at the register kept hitting on her-"

"Marik!" Anzu hisses, sending me a glare. Shit. I suppose it was worth a shot trying to whisper that to Yugi. I've never been good at such things…

"You have to admit it was funny, Anzu," Kisara giggles.

"Next time Mare forgets his ID, _you _can buy that shit!" she hisses. "That guy was a total perv! As if I haven't dealt with _that_ before!"

I look down. "I said I was sorry, Anzu," I mutter.

Anzu's tone softens. "I know, Mare, it's alright. I just… I rather not go in there."

I look up at her. "You won't have to. I brought my ID with me. Besides, I don't know if I'll get anything today or not. Just depends on what I find I suppose," I shrug.

"I'd like to check the store out," Yugi says.

"Yugi!" Ryou exclaims, face heating up.

"Oh you know you want to, Ry!" Yugi smirks.

"Yeah, we all know that Ryou has a wild side," Amane grins, pushing her twin lightly.

"Stop it, Ama," Ryou mutters, face darkening more.

We all just laugh.

"Well, regardless, I'll go with you, Marik." Yugi says.

I smile. "Thanks, Yugi!"

After we eat and clean up our mess, we decide to head to the clothes department. There are so many cloth stores and I'm just dying to check them all out! I think three of them have half off sales! *squeeee!

We walk into one of the clothes stores. As always, we're greeted with kindness as we are regular customers here. Well, at least I am.

"Hey, Marik!" Pam says as we approach her. We 'kiss' the side of each other's faces before pulling away. I have to bend down to do it because she's only 4'5. Sometimes it's a pain to be as tall as I am!

"Hey," I say. "How are you today?"

"Good, good," she says. "Hello Kisara, Amane, and Anzu. You girls doing well?"

"Yes," they reply in unison.

"Pam, this is Yugi and Ryou," I say gesturing to the other two boys.

"Hello, I'm Pam. If you need anything just let me know. I'll be at my register soon." Pam says.

"It's nice to meet you, Pam." Yugi smiles.

"Yes, and thank you," Ryou says.

Pam smiles. "You guys have fun. It was nice seeing you, Marik."

"You too," I say.

We head towards the women's department. Yugi and Ryou just watch as the rest of us look around for clothes.

"Ahhh Zuzzy you _have_ to try this outfit!" I squeal pulling out a jean shirt with a black 'belly shirt' top. It has a jean jacket as well!

Anzu laughs, taking the outfit. "Fine, I'll try it on, Mare."

"Marik, come look at this," Kisara says holding out a purple dress that would no doubt be tight fitting on me and go only mid-thigh on me.

"Hand it over, girlfriend," I say.

Kisara laughs, and does so. I have a little shopping bag to throw in all of my goodies for trying on!

"Yugi, Ryou, you guys alright?" Amane asks.

"Yeah, it's just a bit weird coming here is all," Yugi chuckles a bit.

"We're not big clothes shoppers, but you guys enjoy yourselves." Ryou says.

I walk over to them and look them up and down. "You guys seriously need new clothes." I say.

"What's wrong with what we have on?" Yugi asks.

"Yes, I rather like this outfit," Ryou says.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with it, you just need more clothes." I say.

"But Marik, we don't… umm…" Ryou tries to get out, face flushed.

"What Ryou is trying to say is-"

"Oh come on and say it already," I scoff, rolling my eyes. "I _know_ you guys don't dress like I do! I can pick out men's clothes thank you very much. I use to wear them!"

"You did?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah. Had to." I shrug. "Still, after we get done in this department then we can go to the men's and get you guys something to wear. Sound good?" I ask.

Yugi and Ryou exchange glances before giving a nod.

I smile. "Excellent!"

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Yugi**_

Marik invited Ryou and me to the mall. It's not really our thing, but in all honesty, I wanted to spend more time with Marik. He seems like a great guy. You can tell he has a lot of pain hidden inside of him. He masks it with his humour and being overly hyper. He wants people to like him, but he knows deep down he will always be criticisized for the way he dresses.

Ryou and I sit on a bench near the dressing rooms as the girls and Marik try on various outfits. They come out and show each other, giggle and gush over each other's outfits. I can't help but blush at some of Marik's outfits. I know Ryou is doing the same.

It's nice that we all can hang out together today. It's been so long since I've been able to. School is going to be the death of me. Not to mention the fact that Ryou and I are constantly worried about our brothers. Thinking of that causes my mind to wander to Yami and Malik. I really do hope they can help each other. They'll need it. Yami and Malik both need to open up. I know Marik wants his brother to get better. All three of us want our brothers to get better.

"Something troubling you?" Ryou asks.

"I was just thinking," I reply.

"About?"

"Malik and Yami."

"Ah."

We sit in silence for a bit.

"It'll be good for them both," Ryou says.

"I hope so." I sigh.

"Well, they seem to talk a bit at school," Ryou points out.

"I suppose that's true enough," I say. I had forgotten about that. As far as school goes, I really don't' want to be reminded of it.

Ryou places a hand on my back. "Things will work out, somehow. I'm not sure how exactly, but I believe they will."

I turn a bit and brush my lover's hair out of his eyes. He's so gorgeous. Being with him makes me feel complete. He's always been by my side since day one. We grew up together and eventually fell in love. Though, I can't help but feel something is missing from my life.

When Marik comes out in another outfit, I all of a sudden know what that something is.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik**_

I walk back to my room, taking the stairs. I watch as I step on them one at a time. I feel sluggish, as if my movements are in slow motion. Part of me wanted to stay up there with Bakura, but I knew that was impossible.

I reach my room, strip my clothes off, change them into my pajamas and get into the bed. I look over at the wooden figurine sitting on the table beside of the bed that Mother made me before I was even born. It's beautifully detailed. I wished I was as a talented as she was. Ishizu said I do a really great job, but she's full of shit. I'm nothing.

I turn over in my bed and sigh, pulling the covers up to my chin. I stare at the window. I can see some leaves twirling in a small swirl of wind outside of it due to the fact I have a nightlight in here. I'm ashamed to admit that I'm afraid of the dark. It's pathetic. No one would ever guess that someone who kills people could be scared of something so trivial as the dark.

I _know_ nothing can get me in it, or… I thought that at least. It's hard to distinguish between reality and fantasy these days. I sigh, closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep...

_I growl, balling up the paper on my math test and throwing it deep into my bag. I made an 82 on the fucking quiz! My teacher said that it wasn't that big of a deal, and it wouldn't affect my overall grade. That wouldn't matter to Father. He expects Marik and me to get superb grades! How is that even possible?! _

_I sigh, getting my math book out and turning to the pages my teacher told me to study. I get out my paper, pencil, and small calculator Ishizu had gotten me to help me with my homework. She had to really convince Father to let Marik and me have them, as she bought him one as well. _

_Suddenly, my bedroom door hits the wall. I can't help but jump at the sound. _

_"Where it at?" my father slurs. Ugh. Great, the bastard's drunk! _

_I turn sideways in the wooden chair I'm sitting in and look at him. "Where's what?" I ask. _

_"Don't give me dat shit, Mal-tick, where it at?" he slurs. _

_"Where is **what**?" _

_"Where **is **it?! He screams, walking over to me. I stand up and back away. _

_"F-father, calm down, you're drunk…" I say, trying my best to keep my voice even. _

_"I ain't drunk! Where's that damn paper, boy?!" he screams, stepping closer to me. _

_I press myself against the wall. I do my best not to puke from the overwhelming odor of beer and cigars. "What paper?" _

_"Give me your bag!" _

_"Wh-" _

_"Did I stutter? I said give me your fucking bag, boy!" Father shouts. _

_I move away from the wall and walk over to my desk. I grab my bag and hand it to him. I keep myself near the desk, gripping the chair with one hand. I eye him warily as he empties the contents of my bag on the floor. His drunken eyes scan the items on the raggedy carpet floor. His eyes widen when he sees the balled up piece of paper. He bends down and picks it up, uncurling it. He stares at it for a moment before his body starts to convulse in rage. He steps closer to me. I back up an inch. _

_"What is _**this**_?!" he screams, shaking the paper in front of my face, foam falling out of his mouth. _

_"I-" _

"**Answer me**!" _he screams. _

_"It's… it's my math quiz," I mutter. _

_"And why did you get an 82 on it?!" he shouts. _

_"I… I don't' know. I just didn't know some of the problems and…" _

_Father slaps me across the face so hard I fall to my knees. I slowly get up. _

_"That's no excuse boy! You are supposed to get straight A's! Do you realize you will never succeed unless you do?!" _

_"She said that it doesn't count too much," I mutter. _

_"It does count! You have no excuse for being stupid!" he shouts. _

_"I did my best!" I exclaim, looking up at him with angry tears in my eyes. "Why can't you just accept me for who I am? Why do you push me so hard! I'm not fucking perfect, and neither are my siblings!" _

_Another slap, this time he hits me so hard a few of my teeth get knocked out. I stand up shakily, blood trickles down my chin. I put two of my fingers to my lower lip and realize that there's a large cut on it. _

_"You will learn to respect me! You have no excuse not to do well, boy!" he hisses. _

_"An 82 is good. Some people failed," I mutter. _

_He growls, jerking me up suddenly. I kick him in the shin and he doubles over, nursing said area. While he's doubled over in pain, I knee him in the groin. He gasps in pain, falling to his knees. His hands over from his leg to his new injury. I move away from him, glaring down at him. _

_"I'm not going to let you punish me for something stupid like a fucking 'B' on a Ra damn math quiz, Father!" I spit. I turn to walk out of my room. I want to check on Marik. I haven't seen him all day because we have different classes and a different lunch period. It's not fucking fair! _

_I gasp, choking a bit as I'm pulled by my shirt collar. I stumble a bit, falling back against my father. "I was going to give you a simple punishment, but now that you've injured me I think I'll give you something more suitable! It seems you have not learnt the rules, boy!" he hisses in my ear. _

_I growl and attempt to move away from him. He wraps an arm around my chest and pulls me against him. "Is this how Kalin held you?" he whispers smugly in my ear. The alcohol makes his words even more deadly than usual. _

_"Don't speak of him!" I hiss. _

_"Why not, boy?!" he hisses, letting me go._

_ I move away from him and turn around. _ _"I have already informed him that we cannot be together. Though, I'm not sure as to _why_ we can't!" I spit. _

_Father walks over to me and jerks me up by my shirt collar, raising me up so my feet are off the ground. Our eyes meet one another's before he throws me across the room. I let out a cry of pain as I'm thrown through the wall. _

_As I try to stand, Father jerks me up and slams me against the part of the wall that didn't cave in from the impact of my body. "You dare speak of such things?!" he spits. "I will not have faggot children, understand?!" _

_"I love him." _

_"You do not love him, boy! You want to be fucked!" he exclaims, spitting a bit on my face. I do my best to keep from wrinkling my nose in disgust. _

_"I think I'd know how I feel." _

_Father's hand moves from my shirt collar to my throat. His large hand clamps around it, squeezing slightly. Tears sting my eyes just from the small pressure against my windpipe. "You know nothing of love! You are twelve, boy!" _

_"I- I know how I feel. We connect and-" _

_He squeezes my neck harder. My hands reach up and try to pry his fingers away. When that doesn't work, I result into using my nails. I dig them into his hands. He lets out a pained sound and lets me go. I slide against the fucked up wall, grasping my neck in pain. _

_Father glares down at me for a moment before jerking me back up again. "Listen, and listen well, boy. I'm through playing fucking games with your faggot ass! You told me that you'd give that fuck buddy of yours up and-" _

_"I **have**!" I exclaim. _

_"-and you'd do good in school, but obviously the punishment I gave you for sucking cock wasn't good enough! So, I have another one in mind!" _

_He lets go of me for a moment and pulls out some rope. My eyes widen. "W-what are you going to do with that?" I ask. I try my best to keep my voice even, but my heart is pounding in me a mile a minute. _

_Father smirks before grabbing me roughly. He turns me around so I'm facing the crumbled wall. My arms are jerked roughly behind my back. He ties my wrists together. The rope he's uses is very course. It's scratchy. I can already feel the red marks forming on them. _

_"Let me go!" I demand, trying to get out of the rope. _

_"Not a chance. You want to misbehave and get cock? Well, I'll give you some!" he spits. _

_"W-what… do you mean?" I ask, voice shaking in panic. This time, I don't try and mask my fear. Was he seriously going to…? _

_Father just laughs, pressing his chest against my back. His hands roam down my chest before sliding down to my pants. I try to jerk away, but Father presses me further against the wall. My face becomes squished against the crumbling drywall. I have to close my eyes in order for it not to get inside my left eye. Father undoes my pants, sliding them down to my ankles. One of his hands moves to my cock, squeezing it a bit. I gasp in pain and slight pleasure. I inwardly growl to myself for such a stupid reaction. I wished our bodies could tell the difference between a vile touch and a pure one! _

_Father chuckles, having heard the noise. "You like that boy?" he sneers, voice still alcohol laced. _

_"No!" I spit. "Let me go!" _

_He just chuckles, stroking me to full hardness. The tip and a bit lower of my cock brushes against the wall. I whimper a bit from the sensitivity it causes it. Father laughs a bit and removes his hand. He moves them to my ass, kneading it for a bit. I bite my lip to keep from making any sounds. He removes his hands. From the movement of his hands brushing against my ass and he back of my thighs, I can tell that he's undoing his pants. _

_"F-father please…!" _

_I hear him spit in his hand, and after a bit, he kicks my legs further apart and digs his nails into my hips before shoving himself roughly into me. He lets out a groan. I let out a scream, tears rushing own my face. _

_"F-father! Stop!" _

_"You know you like this! Stupid faggot!" _

_"No I don't!" I exclaim. "Please!" _

_He roughly thrusts in and out of me. I tense up involuntarily. He gasps, driving in deeper. As he thrusts into me, my cock is being forced to brush up against the wall. I feel it leaking precum. I can't help but let out a whimper followed by a loud cry of pain. I hope Marik can't hear this. Father made our rooms far away from each other's. Not to mention from the look outside it's very late at night. Ishizu and Odion are at work since they work third shift. Father's cock his my prostate and I can't help but let out a pleasurable, pain-filled moan. _

_Father chuckles darkly, hitting that same spot again and again. One of his hands reaches around me and his fingers rub over the head of my cock, sliding the precum over it. _

_"S-stop!" I gasp. _

_"Is this what Kalin does to you?" he hisses in my ear, thrusting into me faster. _

_"N-no… we don't even…" _

_"Fucking gay faggot!" he spits. "You will learn to love that fool!" _

_I squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to think of Kalin. We were friends for years. When we were younger, Father let us bring friends over. It wasn't until Ishizu and Odion really started working that things got… terrible… _

_I growl as I hear my father groaning and gasping in pleasure. This isn't right! One 'bad grade' and the fact I like men does not excuse his behaviour! I take a deep breath and move my fingers, curling them as much as possible to undo the ropes. My hands brush against his hair. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. He obviously doesn't care about keeping the Egyptian tradition of hairlessness alive. Still, I manage to get the rope a bit looser…_

_Father continues to drive into me. His hand moves away from my cock and now both of them are on my ass, squeezing it. I wiggle my left hand around a bit, stretching the rope even more. I'm getting closer…_

_Father pulls me closer to him. It makes it harder to undo the ropes, but I still try. He nails my prostate so hard, it causes my cock to roughly brush up against the wall. I let out a whimpered moan as I spill myself. It goes down the wall and onto the floor in a small puddle. _

_He thrusts into me even harder, no doubt loving the fact I'm super tight right now. Sick fuck! I use his haziness to my advantage, undoing the ropes. Just as he's about to orgasm, I jerk away from him, forcing him out of me. I do my pants back up. I hear him gasp, no doubt having jerked himself off in his haze of pleasure. I turn around and tackle the fool to the ground, punching him in the jaw hard. _

_Father grabs my hair and throws me off of him. "How dare you!" he spits, standing up shakily. He does his pants back up. I stand up from where I had been thrown head over heels, nearly crashing into another wall. We both turn around to face each other. _

_"I'm not going to let you get away with what you're doing to me!" I exclaim. _

_"Then I guess you want your sister to deal with it?" he sneers. _

_My eyes widen. "W-what?" _

_"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love it since she loves cocks and all," his drunk ass smirks. _

_My eyes narrow. At first, I thought he was talking about Ishizu, but now I know who he's really referring to. "Marik is not a girl!" I exclaim, fists clenched at my sides. My body trembles in rage. _

_"He might as well be!" Father scoffs. _

_Marik may be a bit more feminine than I am, but he has no proof that Marik even likes guys! Deep down, I know that Marik is gay. I know he hates the clothes he wears, but I have warned him not to wear any of Ishizu's clothing. If Father ever caught him…_

_"Whatever you say boy," Father spits, approaching me. _

_I back away. "Go away!" _

_He smirks. "I don't think so!" _

_"What do you want?!" _

_"For you to be punished!" he growls before grabbing my neck again, lifting me up. I manage to kick him in the chest. He gasps, but instead of letting me go, he squeezes my neck harder. "It's time for you to go to your new room!" _

_"What do you mean?" I gasp. _

_"You'll find out!" _

_He walks with his hand around my throat. Every time I try to pry his hands off, either by digging my nails into his wrists or kicking his chest, he just squeezes my throat tighter. My eyes flutter closed, my mind drifting in and out of unconsciousness…_

_I let out a yelp as I'm thrown down a set of stairs. I look around, but it's pitch black in here. I feel around me. I'm lying on some platform. My hands move to a thin, curling, metal bar. They brush against another one. I stand up shakily and ascend the stairs. Every moment makes my body scream in pain. "F-father?" I call. _

_I look up to see him sneering at me. I'm not even halfway up the stairs yet. The light from where he's standing is faint, but it's there. It's something… _

_"Please…. Please don't leave me down here alone!" I beg, tears streaming down my face. "Please!" _

_"You should have thought about that boy before you pissed me off!" he shouts. _

_"I'm sorry!" _

_"Sorry doesn't excuse your stupidity!" he shouts. He starts to close the door. _

_"**Wait**!" I scream desperately. _

_"What?!" _

_"W-what about school, food, and Marik? You can't just leave me down here! They'll find out!" I sob. I'm fucking scared to death right now! _

_The shadows dancing around my father's face make him look more devilish than he ever has before. His lips curl into a disgusting sneer. "You will still go to school. Ishizu and Odion have to work double time so they won't be able to help your sorry ass. As for your sister, well, let's just say she's going to get her own punishment!" _

_"What? No! Please! Leave him be!" _

_"Too late, Malik! You should have thought about that before you pissed me off!" he shouts, slamming the door shut. _

_I crawl up the stairs, wincing from the pain in my knees and ass from the movement. I finally manage to reach the door, jerking it. "Father! Please!" I sob. _

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Bakura**_

I glare at the door Malik just slammed before turning and making my way to the bathroom. _Slowly._ Each step I take I feel like my legs are going to give out on me. Unbearable pain shoots up my spine. A few times, I have to stop to catch my breath. I move towards the wall, letting it help me get to my bathroom. Luckily, the door is opened and I manage to the cold tile floor with my feet. I reach for the sink with one hand, holding the door with the other to swing myself inside the room more. I get fully inside and kick the door closed with my foot. Bad idea. I gasp in pain, falling forward a bit. The edge of the marble sink digs into my stomach. I growl, pushing myself off of the sink. I can't start being a wuss now!

I turn around and take a shaky step towards the bathtub. A shower won't do at all for this. I need to soak my body and get rid of this unbearable pain. Part of me wonders why I agreed to that shit. When I close my eyes, I remember why: Duke.

When I close my eyes, I picture his smiling face. I picture him as he was before our break up. Gorgeous green eyes brightening up every time I sang and danced for him. That bitch fucked him up! I want him back!

I manage to get to the tub. I lean over and turn the faucet on. Then I stand up straight, stripping my clothes off slowly. I cringe from the pain. I glance at the blood stains in my boxers. I growl. Dammit! More clothes to throw away I suppose… I watch the bathtub fill up, grabbing the wall that separates the shower from the tub. The tub is a circular tub that has these jet stream features. Gods knows I need that…

Finally, the tub is full enough and I step into it, letting out a small gasp of pain from that movement. I slide into the tub, closing my eyes. I learn back against the area near the controls. They're the opposite of the faucet. I press a few, bubbles foam up around me. I let out a moan then blindly reach for the bath rocks and pour them into the fizzing water. They hit the bottom of the tub, slowly dissolving.

I sink further into the tub until the back of my head rests on a white headrest. The jet I'm near hits my back with perfect precision. My mind wanders to tonight's events. What happened didn't' make any sense. If Malik hates basements so damn much, then why did he come down there? He claims that he didn't know he was there. How can you not know something?!

No, it's all a mind trick! I'm not stupid enough to fall for the fact he was engrossed in my dancing and singing! No one likes that shit! I hate it myself! I have to figure out how to stop, but for some fucking reason, I can't seem to. There must be something wrong with me.

Even if he did like my singing and dancing, it wouldn't have caused him to go into an area where he would never go. He wasn't sleep walking nor was he drunk or high. He was perfectly sober and wide awake. So, why then, was he surprised to realize he was in the basement?

Wait, why am I even _thinking_ about this?! I shake my head, the ends of my hair are wet and the slap across my face, giving me a beautiful stinging feeling. I lean over and pull the plug, letting the water drain from the tub. I use the railing attached to the wall to hoist myself up to my feet. I reach up to a cabinet that's above the tub. The stretch makes me cringe a bit, but because of the bath, it's not as bad as it would have been had I not done so. I throw the door open and grab a towel. I don't bother to shut the stupid thing.

I turn around, back pressing against the cool tile wall. I behind my head and pull my hair against my right shoulder, using the towel to dry it off as much as possible. I then wrap the towel around my waist, securely snugging it so it won't fall off before I climb out of the tub. My feet hit a soft, fuzzy matt Mama put in here after I slipped and fell a few years ago. I absentmindedly reach to the back of my head and feel around for the large scar across the back of my head. That is not an experience I want to repeat again.

I look around and groan when I realize that I didn't' bring a change of clothes in here! Fucking bullshit! I, once again, slowly make it across the floor, using the wall, door, and whatever else I have to in order to get to the next room. It's not as bad as before though, which is a good thing.

I walk to my dresser and pull out a loose pair of shorts. I undo the towel, letting it fall onto the floor before putting the shorts on. I can't be bothered with boxers right now. I'd go around naked if I could. My stomach growls, indicating that I haven't eaten all day. I usually don't eat much anymore these days. I have too much shit on my mind.

Not bothering with a shirt, I head out of my room. All the lights are off save for a night light along the hallway. My bedroom is the only one on the third floor. It used to be my mother's, but I wanted it after… the incident with Duke. Malik actually sleeps in my old room. Bet he'd hate to find that out. My mother's office is down the hall and there are a few storage rooms and art rooms. I used to use them, but I don't anymore. Too damn pathetic!

I walk over to the elevator and push the down arrow button. I blindly reach over and hit a button. It moves down then lets out a small _ding_ sound indicating that I've arrived on the first floor. I step out. My eyes widen when I realize I'm not on the first floor, but the second. The one where all the bedrooms are. I growl, turning around to head back to the elevator. Just as I'm about to push the down arrow button once again, I hear a whimper.

I blink, looking around. No one in sight. My finger brushes against the button again…

"Stop! Please..!"

I pull my hand away and walk to the source of the noise. I jerk the knob to Malik's door. Figures it's locked. I smirk, reaching in my short's pocket to get a trusty pick. All of my clothes have such things. Akefia's too. I undo the lock and open the door. I turn the light on. My eyes widen in shock at the sight I'm seeing.

It's clear that Malik is indeed in some type of nightmare. The blanket is hanging off of the bed, just the corner of it is draped over his leg. His clad in blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Sweat covers his body, causing his shirt to stick to his body. He tosses and turns violently for a bit before curling up in a ball, shaking and sobbing, the blanket finally falling off of him and into a pile on the floor.

I frown, walking closer. I can't leave him like this. It's not right. I don't like the boy, but I don't wish misery upon him. I get on the bed and shake him.

"Malik?"

"No!" he whimpers.

"Malik!" I shout, shaking him more.

"P-please! Please stop!"

"Malik!"

"F-father please!" he sobs, tossing and turning.

"**_MALIK_**!" I shout on top of my lungs, desperately.

All is quiet.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Malik opens his eyes. Our eyes meet. His eyes are swollen and red. I notice, for the first time since I've met him, that his face has scratches here and there. There's a rather large cut across his temple as well.

"B-Bakura?" he croaks weakly. "What are you… what are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep with all of that shouting you were doing," I lie with a scoff.

Malik sits up slowly, looking around the room. It takes him a bit before he replies. I'm sure he's still in a daze from that nightmare of his.

"Well, excuse me for having a nightmare," he spits.

"I never asked you to apologize for such things," I say.

Malik looks at me for a moment. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop being an idiot," I snap.

Malik narrows his eyes. "If you're going to come in my room to insult me then-"

"First of all this isn't _your_ room, it's mine."

"This house does not belong to you."

"I live here though."

"Still doesn't mean it's yours."

"Whatever."

Silence fills the air.

"What were you even dreaming about?" I ask.

Malik doesn't reply.

"I asked you a question."

Malik glares at me. "I don't give a fuck!" he spits.

I growl. "How do you expect anyone to help you get over your shit if you can't even talk about your problems?"

Malik lets out a chilling laugh. The tone of his voice would cause me to bristle if I were a pussy. Guess it's a good thing I'm not, hmm? "You're one to talk, Bakura."

I scowl. "My situation is different than yours."

"Very much so because you're going to end up killing yourself," Malik says.

"Oh please," I scoff rolling my eyes.

Malik sighs. "You're insufferable, you realize?"

"I just don't understand why you can't talk about your problems. I mean isn't that what-"

"_Fine_! You want to know so fucking badly, I'll tell you! I was dreaming about the day that I receive a 'bad grade' and was raped and thrown into the fucking basement! That's why I can't go into fucking basements! My father threw me down the Ra damn steps every fucking night after Marik went to bed! He tried to stop him because he caught him one day, but I begged him not to interfere, but I know he did it anyway! I'm afraid of being in crowds! I'm afraid of the dark, and I'm afraid of being trapped!" Malik shouts, body shaking in rage. Tears flow freely down his face. They're tears of sadness and angry.

Silence engulfs us. We stare at each other, both of us barely believing the words we have just heard.

"W-what?" I gasp. "Your father… _raped_ you?!"

Malik lets out a chilling laugh, tears starting to fall even more. He looks away. "Surprised? Don't be."

"That's fucked up! I can't believe he raped you for a fucking grade! How bad _was_ the grade?" I ask.

Malik laughs humourlessly. "That's the thing. The grade was actually one of the highest in the class."

"So why did he…?"

Malik looks at me. "For a different reason all together."

I close my eyes for a moment. "I'm afraid to be alone," I whisper.

Malik looks up at me, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "I don't like being around people very much."

"Well, I don't' either, but I don't like being totally alone." I mutter.

"Same," Malik whispers. He gets up and walks over to open the window. He walks back over. "Sorry, it's hot in here." He mutters.

I shrug. "I could care less."

Malik walks back over and sits on the bed.

"Are you alright now?" I ask.

Malik looks at me a bit before giving me a nod. I nod myself and stand up a bit shakily. I start to head for the door, but Malik's voice stops me.

"The smell of blood from you is overwhelming," he says.

I stop and turn around to face him. "I just took a bath."

"Did you put anything on your wounds?" he asks.

I blink. "What?"

"Your cuts, did you put anything on them?" he repeats.

"Umm… no." is my reply. The fuck?

Malik sighs, sliding off the bed. "Get on the bed. I'll be right back."

I give him a curious look but obey. He walks into his bathroom. A few moments later he comes back with a first-aid kit. Every room in this house has one. He tosses it to me. "Here," he says.

I open the box and glance at the items. "The fuck?"

"Get the ointment, gauze, and peroxide out," he says.

"You do realize that every room in this house has one, right?" I say, looking up at him.

"I've been informed; however, since we're going to be using mine I see no reason to fetch another."

I blink. "Why would we be using yours? I have one in my room. It's rather pointless to carry this shit up to my room-"

"Whoever said you were going up to your room?" Malik asks.

"Well, how else would I get to my bathroom to apply this shit to my ass?" I scoff.

"You're not doing it." Malik says.

"Well, _someone_ has to," I scoff. "Who else will do it?"

"I'm going to."

"W-what?"

Malik sighs. "It will nearly impossible for you to do this on your own. From the way you walk and the smell of your blood, I can tell that there is many cuts deep within you, so you're going to need someone to do this for you. And, since I know how to do it, then I will," he says.

I just stare at him.

"So, gather the shit I asked you to get, and take off your pants. Don't get on the bed until I return though," he says.

I nod absentmindedly and Malik leaves for the bathroom. I take out what he asked me to, setting the items on the small table beside of the bed. I put the first aid kit box on the floor. I glance at the table and realize that there's a figurine on it. I reach out for the phoenix that is beautiful detailed. My fingers barely brush it…

"Don't' touch that!" Malik exclaims.

I jerk my hand back and nearly jump out of my skin. I turn around, glaring at him. "What the fuck is your problem?!" I spit.

Malik walks over to the bed with a towel and a damp cloth with narrowed eyes. "I don't touch your possessions, Bakura, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch mine." He snaps.

"Alright, alright. Sorry," I spit.

Malik places the towel down before leaning against it, holding out the rag for me. "Hold this," he says.

I take it. "Why?"

"I need to fix the towel, why else?" he scoffs. I roll my eyes and watch as he straightens out the towel. After a while, he's done. "Get on."

I do so, handing him the towel. Malik crawls onto the bed, sitting on his knees. "Hand me the rag," he says. I sit up to do so. He gently pushes me back down. "You don't need to move. I'm perfectly capable of leaning over and getting things."

"And I'm perfectly capable of handing you things." I say.

"I'm aware of that," Malik says as he spreads my legs as far as they'll go without pulling a muscle in them, "but you shouldn't move too much…" he mutters.

I scoff, rolling my eyes.

Malik stares at me for a moment. His stare is very awkward.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

Malik lets out a slight growl before gently applying the damp cloth to me. He starts at my thighs and works his way up, cleaning all the dried up blood the water must have not gotten. He presses the cloth against my entrance. I whimper.

"I'm sorry," he says, taking the cloth away. He leans over me and grabs the shit I had to put on the table from the first-aid kit. He lays them down on the bed and gets back into a more comfortable position than what he was in before. "Bend your knees."

I do as I'm told. Malik grabs a gauze and the small bottle of peroxide, pouring it on there. He grabs the thing of ointment and unscrews the top. He grabs the rag again and gently daps at my entrance. I close my eyes, trying not to whimper again.

After a bit, Malik takes the rag away and places it down. He picks up the soaked gauze. "This will hurt," he informs me.

I open my eyes in slits. "What?"

"I put peroxide on this gauze so I could clean your wounds," he says.

"I-"

"It has to be done. I'll be gentle," he says softly. It's a tone I've never heard from him before.

I open my eyes fully and look at him. He looks at me as well. I nod to him. He nods back and applies the gauze to my entrance, gently dapping the area. I let out a cry of pain as it seeps into one of my cuts, causing it to sting.

"Shh," Malik whispers gently. "I'm almost done."

I close my eyes, flinging one of my arms over my forehead. I can feel sweat forming on my brow and on my chest. The cool air coming from outside does nothing to cool me down.

Finally, Malik takes the evil piece of puffed shit off of me and it's replaced with a cool cream-like substance. I can't help but let out a moan. The coolness feels wonderful on my cuts…

Malik stops for a bit. I remove my arm and look down at him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I nod.

"Alright…" Malik says, still unsure. He puts more of the ointment on and starts applying it to my cuts more. An ointment covered finger slips inside of me. I can't help but let out a whimper. Malik soothes me with soft words, stroking along my walls.

He adds another finger just as gently. The two fingers run over a rather large cut inside of me. My eyes shoot open and I sit up right. Because of this action, Malik's knuckles press into the other side where even more cuts are. Tears sting my eyes. I let out a choked sob.

"Bakura," Malik says using his other hand to push me onto the bed. I go with little struggle. "You can't be sitting up like that. Especially when my fingers are in here, alright?"

I nod, sniffing. "Sorry, it just..."

"Hurts, I know," Malik whispers, gently rubbing the large cut. "And I can see why," he spits with venom I've never heard from anyone in my life before.

I blink, a few tears are caught on my eyelashes as I do. "Is it that bad?" I whisper.

Malik looks up at me for a moment then down again. His fingers move to a different area, rubbing it as well. I can't help but tense from the movement, my walls sliding against his fingers in a heated vice. He bites his lip before replying. "Worse than you're probably imagining," he spits.

Silence engulfs us for a few moments.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Hmm?" Malik asks. His fingers accidently brush along my prostate and I can't help but throw my head back and let out a moan. Gods, his fingers are so soft and he uses them in such a gentle way! He looks up at me. "Well?"

I look down at him. "I asked why you're doing this," I say.

Malik presses his lips in a tight line. "I've already told you-"

"No," I interrupt, "you just told me that I need the shit to be applied. You never said _why_ you're doing it."

Malik closes his eyes for a moment before returning to his ministrations. His fingers rub all through me, occasionally brushing against my prostate. Moans and whimpers are produced involuntarily from me. Most of the time, I'd stop the noises, but for some reason I don't care right now.

I should though. I shouldn't let the boy who tried to strangle me the first day I met him to touch the most intimate part of my antimony, but for some reason I am. And I love it. Even if it hurts like a mother fucker.

"I don't like seeing people hurt, as ironic as that sounds," Malik speaks, breaking the silence. "And I know, deep down, you really don't want those men to fuck you."

"What men?" I ask.

Malik looks at me. "The game won't work on me. I'm not stupid enough to believe that Duke is the only one fucking you. Unless he has an elephant dick, which I high doubt, it would be impossible for one person to cause the injuries you have obtained in the past, what-?"

"Eight months," I whisper, eyes shifting to the left for a bit then back to Malik.

"-eight months. Even I have never had injuries like this, and I was practically raped about every night by my father." He spits. "It's clear as day that this is double penetration."

I blink. "I-"

Malik pulls his fingers out gently, wiping them with the cloth, putting more ointment on them, then slipping his fingers back into me. "Why would you do that?"

I bite my lip for a bit. "Duke likes it."

"Then Duke is a dick."

My fingers curl around the sheets into fists. I growl. "Don't' speak of him like that!" I hiss.

Malik looks up at me. "Why not? It's obvious that's what he is. No person in their right mind would do something like this to someone they loved!" he exclaims.

"I don't think it's any of your business how I'm treated by Duke, Malik. We made a deal and I'm not going to go back on that." I say.

Malik's fingers stop inside of me. "You made a deal to be fucked until your ass is split open and you bleed to death?!" he exclaims.

"Oh please, nothing like that will happen," I snort.

Mali growls, body shaking in rage. "Do you not realize the severity of your injuries!" he exclaims.

"I know they're bad, Malik. I feel them." I say.

Malik's eyes soften as they meet mine. "Then why go through the pain? Is he really worth it?" he asks.

I close my eyes for a moment before meeting his gaze once again. "I love him." I whisper.

"He doesn't love you though," Malik says.

"He does!"

"What he is doing to you is _not_ love, Bakura! It is control, abuse, it's murder!"

I roll my eyes.

"Stop taking this like a fucking joke!"

"I'm not! You're the one getting all upset. All I have to do is stretch myself a bit more and things will be alright." I say.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Malik exclaims. "You're not supposed to be able to take two fucking cocks at once! That's just gross anyway! The whole process of sex is gross to me, but we're not getting into _that_."

"Like I said, I'll fix it. I shouldn't be whining to you anyway," I say.

Malik looks at me for a moment. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"What I mean is that I shouldn't be letting you do this. I should just suck up the pain and deal," I say.

Malik takes his fingers out of me and moves so his face is close to mine. His arms are on either side of my arms. When we exhale air, our abdomens hit each other. He stares at me for a long moment. "No, Bakura, what you did tonight was the right thing to do. It takes a lot of courage to be able to allow someone you barely know, someone you hate, to touch an intimate part of you. To let them see your weakness. I'm proud of you. I would never have been able to do such a thing."

"You would," I say.

Malik snorts, but doesn't say anything else. We just stare into each other's eyes. I reach up and brush his hair away from his face. His eyes widen in shock. I move a bit, brushing our lips together. We close our eyes, inhaling each other deeply before we take each other in a kiss.

It's a kiss of pure passion and something I have never in my life felt before. Electricity runs throughout my body and shoots straight through my cock, causing it to become erected. I moan into the kiss, wrapping my arms around Malik. Malik pauses for a moment, before he wraps his arms around me so we're both sitting up. He pulls me close, my cock rubbing over his bare thigh.

My eyes shoot open and I pull away so fast I fall on the floor. I guess it's a good thing this room has carpet…

"Bakura?" Malik blinks.  
"I- I'm sorry I-" I stutter incoherently. I grab my pants from the floor and jerk my pants on, running out the door.

**XXXX**

After getting my jacket, shoes, and car keys, I leave the house. I know where I have to go. I can't believe I did that Duke will have my head if he ever found out! Of course, he doesn't _have_ to find out…

I arrive at his apartment. He could afford better, but he was never one to care about money. I walk up the steps. It's much easier to walk now thanks to Malik.

_Malik… _

What happened with us? Why did we kiss? It doesn't make any sense! I'm in love with Duke! Gods, it must have been the hormones. Yes, that's it. That's all it is! But then why did I feel so…alive? I growl to myself, shaking my head. I reach out and ring the door bell.

A few moments later, my ex opens the door. He's completely naked. From what I can see inside, there are quite a few people here. Drunk men lying on the floor. Two women kissing on the other bed…

"Bakura?" Duke asks. "What are you doing here?"

I step inside and close the door, locking lips with him. Duke kisses back for a bit before forcing us to pull away. "Bakura, what's gotten into you? Don't you remember the agreement?" he asks.

I look at him. "I need you. Please…"

Duke looks around the room. I glance down and see that he's slightly harden from our kiss.

"Alright," he whispers, "but just this one night then it's back to our deal, okay?"

We walk over to the empty bed and get on.

"Before we start I need to know something," I say.

"What?" Duke asks, reaching over to his dresser draw and pulling out a condom. He refuses to have sex without one.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

Duke looks at me, those beautiful green eyes pierce into my soul.

"I have told you it was an accident. Things happen, Bakura," he says.

I look around the room at the drunk idiots lying about, snoring. "So this just 'happens'?" I spit.

"You're the one who agreed to this."

"Yes to earn you back," I mutter.

"So what's the problem then?" he asks.

I look over at him and open my mouth. I want so badly for this to end. I know I can't though. If I stop I'll lose him for good. People make mistakes, I have to forgive him. It's my fault he cheated in the first place. "Nothing."

Duke reaches over and brushes my hair back. "Good," he says before pushing me down on the bed. I stare up at him as he crawls on top of me. "I can't have my precious snowflower upset, now can I?" he whispers before kissing me.

* * *

_**[Nalori's POV]:**_

_**"What do you mean he hasn't come home?!" I shout into my phone. **_

_**"Just what I said, Mama!" Amane exclaims, near hysterics. "Bakura has been gone for nearly a week!" **_

_**"Alright, alright, I'll catch the next flight and get there as soon as possible," I say. **_

_**"Alright, I'll try to keep everyone in line until we can find him." **_

_**"Thank you sweetheart. I love you." I say. **_

_**"I love you too. See you soon, Mama." Amane says and we both hang up. **_

_**I gather my things and head to the airport. I'm in too big of a rush to explain why I had to cut out on an 'important' meeting. I left my assistant a note informing her of the dire situation. I know she'll get it to my collages of this field. **_

_**I drive to the airport, trying desperately not to speed or run red lights. I finally arrive, get my ticket, and wait for the plane. I was lucky to have even gotten the ticket. I was going to visit Koranna at school while I was here, but sadly...**_

**_'Bakura, I'm coming baby. Just hold on...' _**


	10. Chapter 10:Unmasked

**We go from a super long chapter to a short one lol. I swear... enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Unmasked **

_**Bakura **_

I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. His lips are soft and warm to perfection, and yet, I don't want these lips pressed against mine. I don't want this perfected kiss. I don't want the minty freshness, and soft touch as his hands run up and down the sides of my naked torso. I want those chapped lips, that Egyptian spice scent, the uneven, clumsy, sloppy kiss. I want the passion he ignited in my soul tonight.

I shake my head. I can't do that. I have to focus on the task at hand. Duke is who I belong with. Malik and I would never work out. Duke is who I love, not Malik, but…

"Hey," Duke says breaking our kiss and slapping me in the face. "What's gotten into you?"

I stare up at him. "What?"

"You heard me. You stopped right in the middle of our kiss!"

"I… I'm sorry," I mutter.

Duke sits up on his knees and I sit up as well, leaning back against the pillows. Duke stares at me for a moment. "You don't want this."

"W-what? Of course I do!" I exclaim.

"Then why do I feel you don't? Have I not given you a chance to redeem yourself?" he asks.

"Yes, but-"

"But what? Are you wanting to go back on our deal?" he asks.

"No," I mutter.

Duke reaches over and brushes my hair back behind one of my ears. I look up at him. His gorgeous green eyes bore into mine. I'm transfixed on his beauty. This is the man I belong with. He has given me everything. And how do I repay him? By thinking about Malik!

"Then why do I sense you don't want this?" Duke whispers.

I bite my lip for a bit. "I… I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I'm sorry," I say.

Duke's hand moves away from my hair. "Like?"

"Aren't we supposed to be fucking?" I mutter.

"What? I can't ask you questions?" Duke asks.

My eyes downcast. "You haven't talked to me since you…"

"Since I what?" Duke asks.

"Cheated."

Duke growls. "You already know why I did Bakura!"

I look up at him. "Yes, but-"

Duke slaps my face again. "When I ask you something then you are to answer!"

I look at him, tears stinging my eyes. I hate this, and yet… I can't help but to want him so badly. "I… I was just thinking about how things used to be between us," I half lie.

Duke smiles, leaning close to me. His hot breath wafts against my face. "Like what?"

"Well… about how close we were and how you…"

Duke runs a hand up my leg. His hand moves to the leg of my shorts, fingers brushing against my balls. I gasp a bit.

"How I what?" he purrs, leaning closer.

I lean back further, and he leans in closer. I swallow thickly, staring into his eyes.

"H-how you used to…"

"Yes?" he whispers seductively, hand moving into my shorts more, massaging my swollen balls. My cock starts to stir from the treatment.

"You used to fuck me and then no one else was allowed to touch me," I gasp out.

Duke chuckles, tongue darting out to lick my lips. He pulls away a bit. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes," I moan as his soft hands wrap around my semi-erect cock and give it a squeeze.

"Hmm, I may give you some, but only for tonight," he says.

"O-okay…"

"You'll just have to clear your mind, alright?" Duke asks, leaning in and licking from my neck up to my ear. "Can you do that for me, beautiful?"

"Of course," I gasp as his thumb rubs the precum over the head of my cock, "anything for you."

Duke pulls back and smiles down at me. "Good."

He removes his hand out of my pants and motions for me to lift my hips. I do so, and he slips my shorts off. He wraps his hand around my cock again, stroking it. "I've missed touching you," he says.

I moan, bucking my hips. It's been so long since I've been touched like this; I know I won't last long as this rate. Duke strokes me faster. My moans grow louder. I hear other moans from the other side of the room where the two girls are, but I can't bother to look to see what they're up to. I don't really care either way.

Just as I'm on the brink, Duke takes his hand away. I whimper a bit. He used to always do this, but it was more teasing until I begged him to make me cum.

"Oh, quit your whining. You'll cum, baby."

"But-"

"I'm going to fuck you and make you cum, alright?" he says.

I nod.

"Good, now come over here and get my cock wet," he says, standing up. I move towards him, cringing from the pain of my movements. I sit on my knees and grab his half erected cock in my hand, licking the head a bit then take it in my mouth, sucking on it hard.

Duke runs his fingers through my hair, moaning. I shivering, hearing the sound. I suck harder. Duke bucks his hips, another inch slipping inside of my mouth. I suck him hard and fast, saliva running down my chin and his cock. I feel him getting harder in my mouth and my cock twitches.

He pulls out of me and motions me to turn around. I do so. He grabs my hips, sliding his hands to my ass and giving it a firm squeeze. I gasp.

"Someone's excited," he chuckles.

I push back against him. I want him. I want to feel him again. I want to forget what happened tonight and focus on my task at hand. He lets out another chuckle and slides into me slowly. I hold back a scream. Duke lets out a moan.

"Still so fucking tight," he moans.

I squeeze my eyes shut, tears rolling down my face. I bury my face into my folded arms. He pulls out then thrusts back in. He stops halfway though.

I blink, quickly wiping my face then I sit up a bit, looking over my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Duke pulls out of me and grabs my hair. I gasp, and reach up to pry his fingers off. "Turn around, little bitch."

I do so, looking at him. 'What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me what's on my cock?!" he spits, pointing down.

I look down to see blood, and a white substance: the ointment.

"I-"

"What is that, Bakura?!"

I look down. "It's… medicine…" I mutter.

"And how did that get in your ass?" he spits.

"I put it there," I lie.

"Really now? You never have done so before," he spits.

"Well, I have a lot of injuries and I didn't want them to be infected," I say.

"I don't' want that shit on my cock, Bakura!" he exclaims.

I look up at him then I look over on the table. The condom was still there. "Why didn't you…?" I start.

Duke sighs. "I wanted to feel you for real this time. I wanted to experience the raw pleasure I know you can give me and I can give you, but you ruined it!" he spits.

"I- I'm sorry…"

"And I don't' appreciate being lied to!" he growls, slapping me again.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" he exclaims.

I look at him dumbfounded.

"I know for a fact that you didn't put that shit inside of you!"

"And how would you know?!"

"Did you raise your voice to me?" he asks, eyes narrowing.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because someone touched you and you belong to me!" he exclaims.

"Fine! It wasn't me who put it on! I… I put most of it on, but it was hard to put it inside!"

"Oh? And who did it?" he asks.

"Akefia," I lie.

Akefia technically would have done it if I asked him to. Akefia would do anything for me. He's always taken care of me. We used to be so close, but then…

Duke laughs. "Nice try."

"I think I would know!" I exclaim.

"I know for a fact that Akefia didn't do it. You better tell me the truth now, Bakura!"

I look at him for a moment. "I _am _telling the truth!" I exclaim.

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"I said get out! Obviously you don't love me enough to tell me the truth! I have told you not to let anyone touch you unless it's under _my_ guidance and supervision! And what do you do? Go behind my back and let another man touch you!"

"It was my brother!" I exclaim. "He was only trying to help me!"

"You don't need any fucking help! What you need is to learn to stop being such a fucking pussy!"

"How would you like it if two guys fucked _you_ at the same time?!" I exclaim, tears rolling down my face.

"Oh please," Duke scoffs. "You know you like it."

My fists clench and I shake in rage. "You're killing me and you don't' even care!"

"Oh? And who told you that? The person who touched you?" He smirks.

"I told you-"

"And I told you to get out."

"Duke-"

"Get out, Bakura!" he exclaims.

"Please, just listen… I didn't!"

"**Now**!"

I slide off the bed and grab my shorts, putting them on. I walk over to the coat rack and grab my coat, putting it on, then I slip my shoes on. I don't glance back at Duke before I head out the door, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**_XXXX_**

**_Malik_**

I stare at the door that Bakura left open. My fingers lift and brush against my lips. As they brush along the bottom one, I feel a small cut where he had been nipping it. Why did he leave? Was I not a good enough kisser? I look down. No, of course, not.

He seemed so afraid. Why would be afraid? And more importantly, why did I throw caution out the window? Why did I kiss him back? I shouldn't' have… if I didn't then maybe he would have stayed.

He came. He came in here to check up on me. Why, I'm not sure. I told him things about my past I haven't even been able to tell Nalori, my brother, or anyone else. Why though? Why would I tell Bakura, the boy who I tried to kill because of the words he said to my brother, the shit I told him? It doesn't make any sense!

And the fact that Bakura let me touch him. I wasn't lying when I told him it was brave of him to let me do that. I growl, clenching my fists against my thighs. I can't believe that he's subjected to that! He's going to die, and he just keeps doing this shit all the same!

I sigh, standing up and walking to the door. I notice Akefia walking past me to the elevator.

"Malik?" he asks, stopping and turning around.

"Hey, Akefia," I mutter.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

"I-"

"Come downstairs with me and we can talk," he says.

I nod and head down with him. We take the stairs. I'm not sure why Akefia takes them, but part of me is glad he did. We go into the kitchen. It's about five in the morning.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" he asks going to the refrigeratour and pulling out some lunch meat and some mayonnaise to make a sandwich with.

"A bit," I admit, yawning a bit.

"Hmm. I suppose a little is better than none. Do you want something to eat?" he asks, going over to the counter and grabbing a plate and then getting some bread out from the drawer near his feet.

"I-"

Akefia grabs a knife from the dish rack and opens the mayonnaise jar, covering the knife with the substance and grabbing a piece of bread. He turns to me, spreading it across the bread. "If you're hungry, then tell me. I'm not going to bite," he chuckles.

"A bit," I mutter.

"Alright, do you want a sandwich?" he asks.

I nod. He nods back and turns around to make the sandwiches. He finishes, walking over and placing them down. He then pours us each a glass of milk and sits down.

"Alright, now tell me what's up. You seem very troubled." Akefia says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

I look up at him. "Well, I had a nightmare, and…"

"About your father?"

I nod. "Bakura came in and he… he helped me," I say.

"He cares a lot about you," Akefia says.

"I- but he left…"

Akefia puts his sandwich down. "He left?"

"Y-yeah," I mutter, looking down.

"What happened?" Akefia asks.

I look down at my untouched sandwich and sigh. I tell Akefia what happened. Everything. Well, I left the details about my dream out, but the rest I do tell him.

Akefia stands up and motions for me to stand. I do as he asks and he wraps his arms around me. My eyes widen and I shakily wrap my own around him.

"Thank you," he whispers. His voice sounds like it's going to crack at any given moment.

"Akefia?"

"Thank you so much," he whispers.

"I-"

He pulls away, wiping a tear away from my own face. I hadn't realized I had started to cry myself. Akefia looks up at me slightly. It's strange. I'm yet to meet someone taller than I am. Though, Akefia isn't _that_ short. Not like Yami is. I smile a bit, trying to suppress laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"Just how short Yami is," I reply.

Akefia laughs, removing his hand. "Yes, he's quite short. It's a Mutou thing."

"Seems so," I say.

Silence fills the air.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask.

"You're helping my brother," he replies.

"But I made him leave," I mutter, looking down.

Akefia puts two fingers under my chin and lifts my face up. Our eyes meet, both of them glossy with tears ready to spill.

"He left because he was afraid. He will return. It is not your fault," Akefia says.

"It's not? But he kissed me and then he…"

"He left because he was scared. He was scared, not because he didn't want it, but because he did," he says.

"But why would he want me? Doesn't he hate me?" I ask.

Akefia takes his fingers away and shakes his head. "No, but he has to figure it out for himself, just as you do," he says.

"So… I just need to talk to him?" I ask.

"Yes," Akefia smiles. "It'll be hard, but I believe in you. I believe in both of you."

"Thank you," I say.

Akefia smiles. "You're welcome. Now, eat, and then we can get ready for school. The others are meeting us there."

"Where are they?" I ask.

"Spend the night at Anzu's again," Akefia replies.

"Oh," I say.

"Well, I'll drive us. We're in no rush. Personally, I'd rather be late," he chuckles. "I'm going to take a shower. If you need me, just knock, alright?"

I nod and he heads to the elevator. I look down at my sandwich. Can I really help Bakura? I want to. I'm not sure why, but… I feel like I can…

_"You can help no one! You are too stupid!" _

I close my eyes, tears falling down my face as I take a bite of my sandwich. He'll never give me peace.

* * *

**_XXXX_**

_(A week later…)_

**_Amane_**

"Bakura!" I shout, sticking my head out the car window as Anzu takes a turn down a road. Kisara is in the car with us. Everyone else has split up in small groups to search for my brother.

"Amane, please get your head back in the window before you hit a mailbox and knock it off," Anzu says.

I pull my head back in. "I'm being careful Anzu; I promise," I say.

"It's still dangerous, Ama," Kisara points out. "Remember that one guy?"

"He was drunk!"

"It could still happen though," Kisara says.

I sigh, sinking back into the seat. "I just don't get this," I mutter.

"I think you may want to call Auntie," Kisara says, turning around in the seat to look at me.

"Mama's in England though," I say.

"Yes, but she needs to know that Bakura is missing. It's not like him to be gone for a whole week. Something could have happened, and-"

"Don't talk like that!" I exclaim, tears brimming my eyes.

"You have to take into consideration that something may have happened, Amane," Anzu says. "Bakura has never been gone this long."

"I know, but-"

"We'll find him, Ama. For now, call Auntie," she says.

"Alright," I say, and Kisara turns around. I pull out my phone and dial my mother's number, crossing my fingers and hoping she'll answer.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Nalori **_

I sit at the office they provided me upon my arrival here in England. I'm supposed to be here for a week. I would have pushed it back more, but I had already done so. I check the status of all of my patients. I stop at Malik's information. He has been doing a lot better, but he and I both know he has a ways to go. Charlie has informed me of Marik's progress as well. After I get back, I plan to have a lunch with the two of them. I'd love to talk to Marik.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates, spinning on the desk like some possessed demon and Akefia would say. I chuckle to myself. Akefia he's just like…

I shake my head and grab my phone, pressing the 'accept' button.

"Ms. King," I say, holding my phone against my neck as I organize my patients' information. It's really sloppy being organized like this! It should be organized according to most serious to least! Not how much money I receive. I could care less about that!

_"Mama! Bakura hasn't come home!" Amane exclaims._

"What do you mean he hasn't come home?!" I shout into my phone, taking my hands away from the keyboard and standing up.

_"Just what I said, Mama!" Amane exclaims, near hysterics. "Bakura has been gone for nearly a week!"_

"Alright, alright, I'll catch the next flight and get there as soon as possible," I say.

_"Alright, I'll try to keep everyone in line until we can find him." _

"Thank you sweetheart. I love you." I say and order a plane ticket to Japan. "Tell everyone that I'll be there tomorrow after you get out of school. Come straight home. We need to discuss this."

_"Alright, I'll tell them. I love you too. See you soon, Mama." Amane says_, and we both hang up.

I gather my things and head to the airport. I'm in too big of a rush to explain why I had to cut out on an 'important' meeting. I left my assistant a note informing her of the dire situation. I know she'll get it to my collages of this field.

I drive to the airport, trying desperately not to speed or run red lights. I finally arrive, get my ticket, and wait for the plane. I was lucky to have even gotten the ticket. I was going to visit Koranna at school while I was here, but sadly...

_'Bakura, I'm coming baby. Just hold on...'_

**XXXX**

When I arrive home, everyone is gathered in the living room. I set my things on the table near the window and look around the room.

Silence engulfs the room, no the whole house. Everyone is on edge because of Bakura's absence. I walk to the center of the room and scan their faces once more before speaking.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We're not sure," Ryou replies.

"We've been out," Kisara replies.

"We came home after hanging out at the mall, but he never came home." Amane says.

Akefia nudges Malik. Malik nearly jumps out of his skin. Poor thing. Someday he'll be free of that monster who controls him.

"Sorry," Akefia mutters.

Malik doesn't reply. He looks at me.

"You saw Bakura last, didn't you?" I say gently. I won't be upset. Whatever happened between my son and Malik, happened. I just want Bakura back that's my main concern right now.

Malik looks down.

I walk over to Malik and kneel down in front of him. "Sweetheart, I'm not angry. I promise. I just need to figure out where he could have run off to is all," I say.

Malik doesn't look up at me or reply. He's shaking terribly.

"Malik?" Marik says, grabbing his twin's hand and squeezing it.

Malik looks up at Marik, tears in his eyes. I move away as Marik stands and takes my place on the floor, embracing Malik.

"I'm so sorry…" I hear Malik whisper over and over again.

"It's not your fault, Malik," Marik says, rubbing his back.

"But he- and we…"

"Malik, Bakura left on his own accord, not because of what occurred between the two of you," Akefia says. "He has a mind of his own."

Malik pulls away from Marik a bit, wipes his eyes, and looks up at Akefia. "I know, but if I hadn't of…"

"He needed that."

I give my oldest son a questioning look.

"They kissed," he mouths to me.

I smile a bit and move over to Malik, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, Bakura didn't leave because of that," I say.

"Exactly," Marik says. "You did nothing wrong."

"Then why did he leave?" Malik mumbles almost inaudibly.

"Because Bakura has a lot of demons he needs to face," I reply.

Malik doesn't reply. Marik gives him another hug then a kiss on the cheek and stands up.

"I love you, Phoenix." He says.

"I love you too… Giraffe…" Malik mutters.

I give Malik a sad look and then turn to the others. "Tell me where you've searched." I say.

Everyone tells me where they've looked for Bakura. I nod.

"I think it's obvious he's tryng to hide from us," Akefia says. "We need to narrow down these searches better."

"Then why don't we search in his favourite hideout spots?" Ryou suggests.

"Has anyone thought to call Kaiba?" Atem wonders.

Muttered 'no's'. echo through the room.

"Then it'd be a good idea to give him a call," Yugi says.

I nod to Yugi. "Alright, tomorrow, we're going to start another search for Bakura." I say.

"What about school?" Ryou asks.

"I'm not sending you to school until Bakura is found." I say.

"Yes!" Akefia exclaims, doing a dance.

"Akefia, get serious!" Atem tries to say sternly, but it only comes out as a laugh.

I smile, shaking my head at them. "I'm tired, so I'm going to lie down. Malik, sweetheart, please get some rest. It's not your fault." I say.

Malik nods weakly.

I walk towards the elevator, glancing at Malik one last time. This time, Yami is the one who is comforting him. Malik throws his arms around Yami and buries his face into his chest. Akefia and Marik rub Malik's back. The others in the room move uneasily, unsure what they should do an unsure if they should do anything.

Ryou looks at me and I nod to him. He nods back.

_He understands._

* * *

_**[Yami's POV]:**_

_**He's leaning against the wooden wall, slouched over with a bloody knife in his hold. I crawl over to him, a piece of wood falling as I do so. Malik presses two fingers against Bakura's neck. **_

_**"H-how is he?" I ask, voice shaking. **_

_**"Faint pulse," is Malik's dull reply. He wraps his fingers around the hilt of the knife, starting to remove it from the pale hand clasping it tightly. **_

_**"N-no…" Bakura gasps weakly. **_

_**"Give it to me, Bakura," Malik says. **_

_**"No!" **_

_**"Yami, can you give me a hand?" Malik asks. **_

_**I nod and move closer. With much struggle, we remove the knife from Bakura's hold. Bakura thrashes, trying desperately to reach the knife. My eyes widen when I see his arms. Both of them have deep wounds. **_

_**"Bakura…" **_

_**"Tie this to his arm. I have this one," Malik says swiftly pulling off his shirt and pulling out a pocket knife, ripping the material to shreds then he holds out his hand with the material, having already tied his onto Bakura's arm. **_

_**I stare at Malik for a long moment before grabbing it and doing the same. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Removed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Removed**

_**Yami **_

We split off into groups to search for Bakura, going into all of his different hiding spots. Still, there was no sign of him. Malik and I sit on the porch swing in Nalori's garden. Neither one of us has the energy to speak. Malik is shaking terribly. He blames himself for Bakura's disappearance. Apparently, he and Bakura got pretty close the other week. I'm happy for them both.

I look out at the garden. It's very large; filled with beautiful flowers on one side, and fruits and vegetables on the other. In the distance, there is an orchard. Everything is protected by a stone wall. There is even a greenhouse where certain plants are raised. I close my eyes, remembering coming out here with Mahad. He always loved…

I shake my head, doing my best to clear those thoughts out. There's no time for that. I need to focus. Where haven't we looked? Bakura has to be here _somewhere_! I put my hands up to my head and rub my temples in concentration. My eyes snap open and I jump up.

"I know where he is!"

Malik looks at me. "What?"

I don't reply. I just start running as fast as I can, jumping over the garden's wall and going to the woods. Gods, why didn't I think of this before?! I run deep into the woods. I look up. I'm surprised the thing it's still there. In the large tree is an old tree house that's falling apart. I know this is one of Bakura's favourite hiding spots because as children, we used to play hide-and go-seek, and this is where Bakura would hide the most. It was also the place he had come to after Duke broke up with him.

Malik walks up beside of me looking up. "He's in there?"

"Yes." I reply.

"How can you be sure?" he asks.

"I just feel it," I reply.

Malik walks towards the tree and starts climbing the steps. I will myself to move, but I can't. I'm terrified of heights. Malik disappears into the tree house, and I'm still standing here like a fool. I clench my fist, forcing my legs to move. I _have_ to get to Bakura! I reach the tree, and shakily put my hands on the wooden steps, hoisting myself up. My whole body begins to tremble as I ascend the tree. I force myself to look up, taking careful steps to get up. I finally reach the top, crawling into the opening.

I look up and meet a terrible sight. It makes me shake even more seeing Bakura this way. He's leaning against the wooden wall, slouched over with a bloody knife in his hold. I crawl over to him, a piece of wood falling as I do so. Malik presses two fingers against Bakura's neck.

"H-how is he?" I ask, voice shaking.

"Faint pulse," is Malik's dull reply. He wraps his fingers around the hilt of the knife, starting to remove it from the pale hand clasping it tightly.

"N-no…" Bakura gasps weakly.

"Give it to me, Bakura," Malik says.

"No!"

"Yami, can you give me a hand?" Malik asks.

I nod and move closer. With much struggle, we remove the knife from Bakura's hold. Bakura thrashes, trying desperately to reach the knife. My eyes widen when I see his arms. Both of them have deep wounds.

"Bakura…"

"Tie this to his arm. I have this one," Malik says swiftly pulling off his shirt and pulling out a pocket knife, ripping the material to shreds then he holds out his hand with the material, having already tied his onto Bakura's arm.

I stare at Malik for a long moment before grabbing it and doing the same. Malik pulls Bakura into his lap, holding onto him with one arm as he crawls through the treehouse. I reach out for them shakily.

"Get down," he orders me.

"W-what?"

"Get down. You're terrified right now," he says.

I stare at him. I've never seen him act this way before. It's like he has complete control over what he's doing. He's so focused. He doesn't even realize he has his shirt off. I noticed how terrible every inch of his torso looks. His arms are covered in cuts-whether they're self-inflicted or his father did them-I can't tell. Then there are burns, welts, bruises along his chest, sides, and back. His back is the worst area. Seeing the state of his body makes me clench my fists so tight that I shake violently and my nails dig deeply into my palms.

"Yami?"

"I-" I start. "Alright, I'll get down." I move past him, and slowly descend the stairs. Malik moves as well. Bakura clenches to Malik in his sub-consciousness. I stand halfway on the stairs, reaching out to help Malik.

"I've got him; you call Nalori and tell her we found Bakura," Malik says.

"But this is dangerous, and-"

"I've got this, Yami," Malik says.

"Are you sure?"

Malik looks at me and nods. I stare at him for a bit then nod as well. I climb down the tree and pull out my phone, calling Nalori.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Ryou **_

It's frustrating when you're so worried about someone, but you can't find them! We've been searching for hours and hours, and still no sign of my brother. Yugi had called Kaiba, and he's even looking.

I hate this. I hate that my brother has to be in such pain because of some moron! What I wouldn't give to stab him, and twist the blade! I will show Duke that he is stupid! I shake my head. I can't think like that. Mama told us we can't get worked up, no matter how bad the situation seems because it will only makes things worse.

"This is frustrating!" Yugi growls, kicking a tree. "Where the hell _is_ he?!"

_Speak of the devil…_

"We'll find him buttercups. We just have to keep cool and keep looking." Marik says. "And don't be kicking Mr. Barksmiths! He has feelings too!"

Yugi and I look at Marik for a bit. We both smile. We can't help it. Even in a situation like this, Marik knows how to cheer us up.

Yugi pats the tree's trunk. "Sorry Mr. Barksmiths. I didn't mean to kick you."

"It's alright, Yugi," Marik says in a low monotone-like voice.

Yugi and I burst into laughter.

"You're hilarious, Marik," Yugi giggles.

"He sure is!" I say through my fits of laughter.

Marik smiles.

"Let's think about this and look for my brother," I say.

"Alright, so we looked-"

Suddenly, my phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?"

_"Ryou, baby, Bakura's been found!" Mama exclaims. Her voice is shaking in panic and joy._

"What? Where?!" I exclaim.

Yugi and Marik gather around me. "Who is that?"

"Is it Nalori?"

"Did she find Bakura?"

I swat them both away, walking forwards.

"Alright, we'll be right there," I say hanging up.

"Well?" Marik asks, putting his hands on his hips, "did she find the bunny?"

"She didn't, but he's found," I reply.

"Then let's go," Yugi says.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

I hold Bakura close to me. He whimpers and moans in pain. "Shh, I've got you," I whisper as I descend the steps carefully. It probably would have been safer if I had had Yami to help me, but I could tell that he was terrified. He called Nalori, who called everyone else.

I lose my balance, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Let us help you!" Kisara exclaims.

"No."

"I know why you're doing this, Malik!" Akefia exclaims.

"Yes, so stop it! You're going to get hurt, and hurt Miss. Withersuckle!" Marik exclaims.

I can't help but chuckle breathlessly at my brother's insane nicknames. "I've got this," I say.

"You nearly fell out of the tree though," Yami says.

"I'm fine. I promise," I say.

"But-"

"Let him do this," Nalori says.

"But Mama, he's going to get hurt!" Amane exclaims.

"Perhaps, but he is determined to do this on his own," she says.

She's right. No one is going to tell me to get any help in bringing Bakura to safety. After all, it's my fault he's like this. I finally reach the bottom. I slipped a few more times, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. As soon as my feet touch the ground and I turn around, everyone rushes over.

"Bakura?"

"Bakura are you alright?"

"You better wake up!" Akefia exclaims. He reaches up to slap Bakura, but I jerk back. The slap would have hit me in the arm if Atem hadn't of grabbed his arm just in time.

"Akefia, calm down," he says.

"I- sorry Malik…" he says.

I don't reply. I look down at Bakura. He's shivering, curling up against me.

"Let's get him to a hospital," Nalori says.

**XXXX**

We reach the hospital. The whole time, Bakura clung to me. Yami sat next to me in the car, keeping himself close to Bakura and me. He kept running his hand down Bakura's leg. I rubbed Bakura's back to calm him.

We walk into the hospital with me carrying Bakura. Yami staying by my side, making sure that Bakura and I were alright. I'm not sure why he cares if I'm alright or not. The people in the hospital look up, seeing Bakura in my arms. A few nurses rush over to us, another orders a stretcher. Yami and I walk over to the stretcher. The others are hovering around as well. The panic is very palpable.

"Place him here, Malik," a nurse says.

I look up, and my eyes widen when I realize who spoke to me. "Anna?"

She smiles weakly. "Yes, it's me, sweetheart. It looks like one of your friends is here once again." She says. "Still, put him on the stretcher. We'll take care of him."

"I have no doubt you will, Anna," Nalori says.

Anna looks at Nalori. "I'm sorry about this-"

"It's not your fault; just help my son." Nalori cuts her off.

"Right."

I start to pull Bakura away from me, but he only clings tighter to me. "N-no…" he moans weakly, body shaking a bit.

"Bakura, I have to put you down. They're going to help you," I say gently.

"N-no…"

"Bakura, you have to let go," I say again.

Yami moves closer and touches Bakura's face. For a moment, Bakura looks up at us both. "Y-Yami, M-Malik…" he gasps before falling limp.

At that moment, I'm able to put him on the stretcher. Part of me didn't want to let him go, but I knew I had to. I feel Yami take my hand, squeezing it as we watch Bakura leave.

"No!"

"Dammit!" Akefia snarls.

Marik looks at Akefia. "What's going on?"

"Bakura hates hospitals. He's scared to death of them," Nalori explains.

"Oh…"

"Poor bunny," Marik sighs. "Maybe he'll have better luck with Yami and Malik in there?"

"That's a great idea, I'll go-"

"I'll take care of it, Miss. King."

I look over to see two guys standing in the waiting room where we all are. One of them is a short, raven-haired boy with grey eyes. He appears to be about thirteen. The other one, is a tall man. He's dressed like he just got done with an important meeting. Our eyes lock, his blue eyes bore into mine. Is this…

"Kaiba, what took you so long?" Akefia demands.

"Idiots," Kaiba spits. He turns to Nalori. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Seto," she says.

Seto nods and walks away. A bit later, he motions for Yami and I to come down the hallway.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Yami**_

Malik and I follow Kaiba into Bakura's room. He's thrashing about, trying to get out of the bed. Several nurses are trying to hold him down.

"Let go of him!" Malik exclaims.

The doctors and nurses stop, looking up at us. Malik doesn't reply. He just goes up to Bakura. I follow. Kaiba moves towards one of the walls, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Kaiba sir-" one starts.

He holds a hand up. "I will let you know when it is okay," he says.

"But he's…!"

"What did I just get through saying?!"

The doctors and nurses grow silent and move away a bit.

Malik moves Bakura up on the bed. Both of us sit on either side of him. Bakura looks at us, tears streaming down his face.

"Bakura, I know you're afraid, but if you don't do this; you're going to die." I say.

Bakura's eyes shift downward. "I don't care."

Pain clenches in my heart. I take his hand, lacing our fingers together. Malik does the same with the other hand. Both of us stare at his wounds. The cloth from Malik's torn shirt hasn't been removed yet.

"I'm not going to let you die!" Malik hisses. "It's my fault you're in this mess, and I'm going to get you out of it!"

I look at him. "How?"

Malik closes his eyes. "I know how to do some medical stuff." He replies.

"You do?" Kaiba asks.

Malik looks up at him and nods.

"We can't let a teenager-"

"I think we should let him," Anna says.

"Anna, this is a serious matter and we don't have time for-"

"Clearly, Bakura trusts only Malik and Yami. None of us can calm him down. I will supervise him. I believe in Malik. I will guide him, but I don't think he'll even need my assistance," Anna says.

A doctor looks at Kaiba; he nods to the doctor who nods back. The doctor looks at Anna again. "Very well, Anna. I trust that you will call us if anything goes wrong?"

"Yes, doctor," she replies.

They leave, and Anna rolls over a chart of medical supplies. "Let's calm him down first," she says.

"Do you need us to leave the room?" Anna asks.

"Might be a good idea," I say.

She nods. "Let me know when I can come back in," she says then she and Kaiba leave the room.

I look at Bakura. I hate this. His eyes flutter, going in and out of conscious.

"Bakura, are you ready for me to help you?" Malik asks.

"No."

"Bakura-"

"Don't make me tie you to this bed," Malik warns.

Bakura glares weakly up at him.

"Bakura, please. You have so much to live for. Malik will help you, and I'll be right here as well." I say, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"You really do. You need to stop messing with that idiot." Malik says.

Bakura growls.

"You know it's true," Malik says.

No one says anything for a bit. Bakura tries to, but he struggles to focus. I hate this!

"Call Kaiba and Anna back in," Malik says, moving a bit so he can reach some supplies on the bed. I nod, and do so.

* * *

**_XXXX_**

**_Malik _**

Kaiba and Anna return to the room. Yami returns to the bed, holding Bakura as Anna puts an IV in him. Bakura thrashes a bit, but then calms once Yami pulls him close. After Bakura's arms are numbed, I unwrap the bandages and start to clean the wound. After I clean his wounds, I start to stitch him up.

"Do you want me to help?" Yami asks.

"Just hold him," I tell him without looking up. I have to focus. Bakura whimpers a bit.

"Shh," Yami whispers.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Anna says.

"Bakura needs someone like them in his life," Kaiba says. "He's been hurt for far too long."

After I get done stitching up one arm, I begin to wrap it. It's strange doing it on someone besides myself and Marik. Ra only knows how many times I've had to do it thanks to that fool. I shake my head. I can't think of him right now. Bakura needs help.

I jump a bit when I feel someone near me. I look up, seeing Kaiba beside of me. He studies Bakura intently then looks at me.

"So you're Malik."

I nod.

"Marik talks about you a lot," he says.

I get started on the other arm. "Why?" I mutter.

"Why wouldn't he? You're wonderful!" Anna says.

"I'm pathetic." I spit.

"No you are not!" Yami exclaims.

"Duke Delvin is pathetic. You are not. You helped my best friend," Kaiba says.

"Best friend?"

"Bakura and Kaiba have been friends for a very long time," Yami says.

I nod, and wrap Bakura's arm up. Yami moves, and we both lay Bakura gently on the bed. He's fallen into unconsciousness.

"You did an amazing job, Malik. I'm very proud of you," Anna says, walking over and hugging me. I tense up, but when Yami places a hand on my shoulder, I relax.

"Do you want a shirt?" Kaiba asks.

"I-"

Through all of this commotion I hadn't realized I'd taken it off. No! They saw my back! Dammit… though, Anna has seen it before, but now Kaiba has… and everyone else.

Anna pulls away from me and grabs the shirt that Kaiba took out of his suitcase. I put it on. It's a bit tight on me, but not a painfully tight.

"Are you alright, Malik?" Yami asks.

"I-" I look down at Bakura then at Yami. I had to keep focused. I can't afford to have a panic attack. They cause too much drama.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Marik **_

I sigh, staring up at the clock on the wall. Such much tension in the room is not good for someone like me. It makes you age faster, apparently. I don't know. No one is talking. I can't blame them really. Poor bunny is hurting! He seemed so scared when they were taking him back there! I know everyone wanted to help, myself included, but it just wasn't possible.

Not with Malik and Yami to save the day! They were both amazing calming Bakura down to get him to go to ICU. And Kaiba even let them go back there with him! I hope everything is going well. I'm really worried. Bakura has to pull through! I won't let him die! I'll beat him upside the head with a pair of my heels. Don't think I won't either! I've done it before to someone!

I stand up, and walk outside. I need some fresh air. I walk onto one of those smoking ramps. I hate those things. I mean why do people smoke? It's disgusting! Your breath is supposed to be minty fresh! Not smell like old ass mixed with old crusted leaves! And apparently, they use something in your pee to flavour it?

And people call me weird? Ha! I'm awesome! I put my hands on the railing, curling my fingers around it. I look out. The trees have beautiful colourful leaves on them. This place is so different than Egypt is. It's more peaceful…

I close my eyes and sigh. What happened today… it was shocking to say the least. Malik… he took complete control over things. I was shocked that he did that. He normally would have had a panic attack, and he _never_ would have taken his shirt off! Neither one of us like to show our bodies due to our father, but Malik more than I. Still, when I saw him, he didn't have it on. Part of me is proud of him for being able to overcome that, but part of me fears that he will have a full-blown out panic attack once he realizes that he doesn't have it on. I just hope it won't turn to that. My brother has enough pain in his life. Pain I can't get rid of.

Bakura and Yami seem to bring out a side to him that I've never seen in him before. Even though Bakura's situation was dire, Malik seemed calmer. It was like no one but Yami and Bakura were in the room to him. He took complete charge. There's only one reason he would do that though…

And while he was getting Bakura out of that raggedy ol' tree house. I swear! Poor little Miss. Withersuckle! She didn't like that Yami was scared of her. I will give her a hug later. Still, Malik didn't want anyone to help him get Bakura out of the tree. He nearly fell ten times! I swear! I will kick his ass when things calm down. Don't think I won't either. He knows not to mess with me.

And the things he said… Bakura trying to commit suicide was his fault? How? I mean, I know they kissed, but… I should feel angry about that actually. I mean, when I first met Bakura, I tried to get with him. Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do, but I don't really give a damn. If I like you, your ass will know. If I don't, your ass will know. That's just how the Marik cookie crumbles. And if you're special, I'll get Zuzzy to make a batch because she's just awesome!

No, instead… I'm happy for my brother. He seems more at ease when he's with Bakura and Yami. I know Bakura and my Malik fight a lot, but it seems they've gotten super close. I hope this is for real. I know Malik fears love. I mean, after what happened with Kalin…

"Marik?" I turn around; Nalori walks over to me. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, just out here thinking," I reply, turning around to stare at the trees again. I can feel their pain. I'm not sure how, but I can. I think they can sense our pain as well. I've always believed plants and animals were connected to us and the rest of the world. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for naming plants. Umm, bitch, _I_ didn't name them! I swear!

"It's a lot to take in, but Bakura will pull through and so will your brother," Nalori says.

"I know they will. I'm just worried about how Malik will react once he realizes his shirt is off," I say.

"Yes, that will be something to deal with for certain," Nalori says. "And when it comes up, we'll deal with it. I believe in Malik. He's gotten a whole lot better."

I turn around, leaning against the bars. "I've noticed. I'm very proud of him," I say.

"You seem to be better yourself," she says.

I shrug. "I'm more worried about Malik."

"Funny, he says the same thing about you," she smiles.

I smile back. Malik and I have always been that way. Still, I wished Malik would realize that he doesn't have to be my hero. Sometimes… sometimes I want to be his, but he won't let me.

Nalori walks over to me and places her hands on my shoulders. "I know you're scared. I know you worry for your brother, but you have to have faith he'll get better, Marik," she says.

Tears sting my eyes. How can he? How can Malik get better when he worries so much about everyone else? He pushes himself into the sewers because he thinks he's worthless. He's not! He's amazing. I wish there was something I could do for him.

"I know you see the changes in your brother. I know you saw how he acted today. He was focused on Bakura-"

"That's the problem!" I exclaim, jerking away from her and turning around, clenching my hands around the railing until my knuckles go beyond Ryou's sexy paleness. "I- I'm sorry I just…" I mutter.

Nalori puts a hand on my shoulder. I don't bother to acknowledge her. "Marik, sometimes in order to heal ourselves, we have to heal others." she says. "Malik is like that. He cares so much for everyone else, and yet…"

"Doesn't see any worth in him," I mutter, tears falling.

Nalori wraps her arms around me. She turns me around. I don't even bother to resist her. I bury my face into her chest, and let the tears fall. She rubs my back gently.

"He's gotten so much better, but he has so far to go," she whispers.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Bakura?" I ask, my voice muffled.

"I am worried for my son, but I am also worried for Malik and Yami. Not only them, but for you and my other children, my niece, and for the rest of your family and Yami's. Malik blames himself for this, as you know," she replies.

I sigh shakily. "I know. I just want him to stop!" I exclaim.

Nalori pulls me against her more. I wrap my arms around her. "It will. They will help each other. Yami, Bakura, and Malik will help each other. All of them have been through so much in their lives. They believe they're alone, but as you can see, both Yami and Malik were so focused on helping Bakura, they didn't even care about their own pain. Bakura was their concern. That tells you something right there," Nalori says.

She's right. Malik wasn't the only one to have gone out of his comfort zone. Yami did as well. Yami hardly ever leaves the house, but now he does. He's hung out with my brother, and now he's helping Malik to help Bakura. How will he react when he realizes he's changing as well?

I sigh, snuggling into Nalori's chest. We don't say anything to each other. There's no need for words anymore. The silence speaks all too well.

* * *

_**[Seto's POV]:**_

_**"Why do you want to talk to me?" Malik spits. "Shouldn't you be angry at me for nearly killing your best friend?" **_

_**"You saved his life," I say.**_

_**"Perhaps, but I also nearly killed him. If it weren't for me then he wouldn't be in this mess. He's been in the hospital for nearly two weeks, and still hasn't woken up yet!" Malik exclaims. He turns his back to me, putting his hands up to his face. His shoulders shake. **_

_**I walk over to him. "Malik, what happened to Bakura was not your fault. Bakura's injuries are healing very well," I say. **_

_**Malik looks up at me, tears streaming down his face. I don't think he even realizes he's crying. I've heard so much about him, and how he hides his emotions. And yet, here he is, showing me how he feels. Amazing isn't it? I, a stranger to him, sees this side that hardly anyone does. **_

_**"Then why won't he wake up?!" **_

_**I close my eyes. "Because he doesn't want to." **_


	12. Chapter 12:Foam

**First, I want to apologize for taking so long on updating this. I've been busy with school, and it didn't help I've been more focused on finishing Hostage. I finally got in the mood for this story, but here is a chapter. I'm hoping to write out about ten chapters of this story, and alternate updates between Hostage and this story. With that being said, my updates will come to a halt for a while. Though, once I get some chapters written out, then everything will be set on schedule. :).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Kazuki Takahashi does. Let's just leave it at that. **

**Warning: Oh must we always do this? You know the drill darlings! **

**Summary: Pain isn't always clear especially when it's buried deep within you, eating you alive from the inside out. And running away from it only causes problems until you fall for the one that you despise and hate the one you fell in love with so hard.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Foam **

_(Two weeks later…)_

_**Seto**_

A week ago, Ms. King and I decided to move Bakura into my house hoping that he would awaken. He's been here for a week now, and he has yet to awaken. Psychically, Bakura is well. He will bare scars on his wrists for the rest of his life, but they are nothing compared to the emotional scars hidden deep within.

I wished Bakura would realize that he has so much to live for. He has a very loving family that would do anything for him. But he can't see that because he is too busy worshiping an idiot who doesn't give two fucks about him.

I start to check on the stocks for this week, when I hear a crash from the first floor. Dammit! Not again! I sigh heavily, standing up and heading down the two flights of stairs.

"Akefia, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to throw my things?" I snap. I understand he's upset, but really?! Take it out on something else, not my things.

"Your things are the least of my concern, Kaiba." Akefia says. "We haven't heard from the doctors all day."

"You have to be patient, Akefia." Ryou says. "They're doing the best they can."

"They're supposed to be the best doctors, and yet, they can't wake Bakura up? Why?!" Akefia exclaims, pacing back and forth.

"The bunny will wake up. We just have to believe." Marik says.

"Well, throwing my things around isn't going to wake him up. The doctors haven't told you anything because there was nothing new to tell. Bakura's condition is still the same." I reply as I take a seat in my favourite chair. I look around the room. "Where is Malik?"

"Upstairs with Bakura." Kisara replies. "He's been up there for a good few hours."

I nod. I'm not surprised. Malik and Yami have been spending a lot of time with him. Though, unfortunately, it's been at different times.

Akefia sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just..."

"Frustrating. I know." I say. "I'm doing everything I can, Akefia."

"Thank you." He says.

I nod. "I'm assuming Yami hasn't gotten out of bed yet?" I ask. I'm allowing Bakura's family and Yami's to stay over. I know they would do the same for me. In fact, Bakura's family let Mokuba stay over when I had a business trip in the US for about three weeks. That was the most annoying trip I have ever taken. Americans are weird. I'm surprised I didn't get locked up during those weeks.

"We haven't seen him." Atem says.

"Well, I can easily go up there, and smack him upside the head with feathers." Yugi scoffs.

I laugh. "You do that then. I'm going to check on Malik and Bakura." I say standing up. "Remember to not break my things, Akefia." I warn, looking at him.

"I know; I know." He sighs. "Just get my brother to wake up so I can beat his ass."

"No, Akefia, I'm going to beat his ass first!" Ryou pouts. "His ass _needs_ to be beaten by me!"

"More like me! Everyone knows I can kick better ass than you, Ryou." Amane smirks.

"As if! Your kicks are powder compared to mine. Remember, you're not the one who got injured in battle the first day of school, Amane." Ryou says.

"Yes, which Marik had to save you from." Amane grins.

"I remember that! It was the day I met Bunny!" Marik says.

"I beat their asses, thank you." Ryou says.

"Sure." Amane says, sticking her tongue out.

"I hate you, you know that?" Ryou asks.

"Ah, but it's opposite day, Ryou." Amane says.

"Oh? Then are you a boy today, Amane?" Ryou smirks.

"Yup!"

"Yay! Boys!" Marik cheers. "Little sausages!"

"All the sausage!" Yugi cheers.

"All hail the sausages!" Ryou grins.

I laugh, and head upstairs. I'm so glad they can laugh at a time like this. It helps tremendously to lighten the mood. I knock on the door of Bakura's room. No one answers. I try again, but still nothing. I sigh, opening the door. It's not like I didn't warn him. And besides, this is my house.

I close the door behind me, and lean against it. Malik hasn't noticed me, or if he has, then he hasn't acknowledged my existence. He just stares at Bakura, who is hooked to various machines. I hate seeing my friend like this. What did he ever do to deserve this pain he's in?

"I'm sorry." Malik whispers shakily.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Malik." I say.

Malik jumps up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I say, walking over. "You can relax, you know."

Malik looks at me for a bit. "Do you want me to leave?" he asks.

"Now, why would I want you to leave when I came in here to talk to you?" I ask.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Malik spits. "Shouldn't you be angry at me for nearly killing your best friend?"

"You saved his life," I say.

"Perhaps, but I also nearly killed him. If it weren't for me then he wouldn't be in this mess. He's been in the hospital for nearly two weeks, and still hasn't woken up yet!" Malik exclaims. He turns his back to me, putting his hands up to his face. His shoulders shake.

I walk over to him. "Malik, what happened to Bakura was not your fault. Bakura's injuries are healing very well," I say.

Malik looks up at me, tears streaming down his face. I don't think he even realizes he's crying. I've heard so much about him, and how he hides his emotions. And yet, here he is, showing me how he feels. Amazing isn't it? I, a stranger to him, sees this side that hardly anyone does.

"Then why won't he wake up?!"

I close my eyes. "Because he doesn't want to."

Malik spins around. "What do you mean he doesn't want to?!"

"That's just it, Malik. Bakura sees no point in living." I say, looking down at my best friend. "He can't see how much he has."

"If I had just let him alone, then he wouldn't have gone to Duke-"

"This was bound to happen. Duke is playing with Bakura's heart. Bakura can't think straight. He's changed a lot since meeting Duke in the first place." I say.

"If I had tried harder then…" Malik trails off, clenching his fists at his sides, and staring down at Bakura.

"Like he would have listened to you? Remember, the two of you don't get along that well. Your relationship is rocky at best. I know this is frustrating, but you can't blame yourself for what happened to Bakura. Instead of focusing on the past, why don't you focus on the future?" I say.

"What future?" Malik mutters. "All I do is ruin everything."

"You've done more good than bad, Malik." I say.

"Like what?" he mutters.

"If it weren't for you, Bakura would have bled to death, for one. And, I know it was you who healed his other injuries." I say.

Malik looks up at me. "How did you…?"

"I checked over him myself, and I put two and two together. I know why you're upset, and you have every right to be. But, you can't blame yourself. You were only trying to help him." I say.

"Yeah, and look where it got him. At least before he wasn't unconscious." Malik spits. "I should have just left him alone."

"You know you couldn't have done that, Malik. I hope you realize that this isn't the first incident of unconsciousness for Bakura." I say.

"So he's tried to…?"

I nod. "Granted, it's getting worse as time goes on." I sigh.

Malik doesn't say anything. He just stares down at Bakura. "What is so special about Duke? Why does Bakura put up with his shit so much?" he asks.

"Bakura believes he's in love with Duke, and so, he wants to make Duke happy." I say.

"By suffering, and making the people who love him suffer? How is that fair? Why are we not doing anything about Duke?" Malik asks.

"What are we supposed to do, exactly? It's Bakura's choice whether or not he wants to live like this." I reply.

"He's not living though. We can't just let him die!" Malik exclaims.

"And we're not going to." I say.

"Well, we're not doing anything about Duke!"

"The only thing we can do is to show Bakura that he is worth so much more than what he believes he is." I say. "Malik, listen, you're not to blame for what happened to Bakura. You helped a lot. You and Yami both did." Malik tenses up at the mentioning of Yami. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"He saw." Malik mutters.

"Saw what?"

"My back."

"Ah. That explains it." I say. "He doesn't think you're ugly or worthless at all."

"He should." Malik spits.

"You're too hard on yourself. Your scars aren't your fault." I say.

"They're just a reminder of my shame. How I failed to protect myself and Marik." Malik says.

"You did what you could do. I know it's hard to accept, but in the end of the day, you just have to realize that the past is the past, and move forward." I say.

"Easier said than done," Malik mutters. "It's not like the nightmares have gotten better. In fact, they're the reason Bakura came in the room in the first place. So, if I could stop being so fucking stupid, and focus on the present and future then Bakura would be awake!" he exclaims, tears rushing down his face.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Malik **_

Stupid tears rush down my face. Try as I might, they refuse to cease. My father was right, I _am_ a failure. If I wasn't so stupid then I could have convinced Bakura that Duke was worthless, and he deserved better. I will never understand why he loves that asshole so much. Why would anyone want to suffer like that?

"It's hard not to think of the past if it's horrible. Our minds constantly replay events, hoping we can change then, but they know we can't. The only way to break free of it is to talk about your past, to allow others to help you." Kaiba says.

"I am getting help though." I mutter.

"Yes, and it's going to take a long time to heal, Malik. I've been seeing Ms. King for three years now, and I still have much growing and accepting to do." Kaiba says.

I look up at him. "You see Nalori?" I ask.

Kaiba smiles a bit. "You're not the only who with a bad past, Malik."

"I know." I say.

"I can help you, if you want me to. I know how it feels. I don't want you to go through what I've been through." Kaiba says.

"How can you help me? Why would you want to help me? I don't deserve it." I spit.

"You're not worthless, Malik. You have a lot of people who care about you. You just don't see it yet. You blame yourself for everything because that's what your father did. He abused you in every way possible, and now you're lost to your own hatred for yourself. You have to break out of that, and you can if you let people help you." Kaiba says. "Ms. King is doing an excellent job, but you have a long way to go. She told me that the best way to heal is to get support from your friends and family. When you have that support, it's an amazing feeling. Mokuba has been with me since the very beginning of my therapy, and I can tell you that I would be nothing without him."

"Marik supports me, but he needs to focus on himself." I say.

"And he believes the same about you." Kaiba points out.

"I know." I mutter, looking at Bakura again.

"He can feel you near him." Kaiba says.

"That would explain why he hasn't woken up yet." I spit. Figures! I have to ruin everything! I need to leave. If I did, then Bakura would wake up. He just doesn't want to wake up because he doesn't want to see me again. Not that I can blame him.

"No. That would explain why he's still alive," Kaiba says.

"Please stop making me feel better, it's not working." I say.

"I'm just telling you the truth. Take it as you wish." Kaiba says. "You can't keep blaming yourself. It will eat you alive. You can't keep hiding either. You've helped more than just Bakura, remember that."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Why are you trying so hard to convince me of these things?" I ask.

"Because you need to see them." Kaiba says. "Now, my suggestion to you is to talk to Yami. He's worried about you, you know."

"He has people downstairs who are worth more than I am." I mutter.

"Well, he would disagree." Kaiba says. "Now then, I must tend to my work. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"Okay." I mutter as Kaiba leaves the room. I sit down in the chair I was in when Kaiba first came in. I stare at Bakura. Is Kaiba right? Is what happened not my fault? Or is he just fucking with me? It has to be the latter, but… I don't' want it to be. I don't want to blame myself for everything, but it's hard.

"Bakura," I whisper shakily. "I'm so sorry. I wished I could take back what I did to you. I wished you never would have met me. If you hadn't, then you wouldn't be in this mess. I'll make it up to you; I swear." I choke back sobs. I hate this. Why am I acting like such a baby for? We hate each other, so why cry over him? Maybe it's because I care about the people who care about him, so I feel horrible because I'm the one who caused their pain in the first place. Kaiba was just trying to be nice, but even he knows what's really going on here. I'm worthless, and even more so now.

I fold my arms against the bed, and lay my head against them. "I'm so sorry." I whisper as tears stream down my face. "Please, wake up. People need you. I need you…"

"It's not your fault. I did this to myself."

I jump, startled by the voice. "B-Bakura?"

He stares at me for a bit. "Why are you crying?" he asks.

"I…"I start, quickly rubbing my eyes. "You're... you were…"

Bakura looks at his bandaged wrists. "I failed." He mutters. "You shouldn't cry over me, Malik."

"I'm the reason you're in this mess in the first place." I remind him.

"I'm the one who kissed you." Bakura says.

"I shouldn't have kissed back." I say. Though, I loved it. It was amazing. I want more, but I know it's wrong. It's always wrong.

"How long have I been out?" Bakura asks.

I bite my lip. "Two weeks."

"Shit!" Bakura exclaims, jolting up. He hisses as he does. "Dammit! Fucking machines!" He starts to rip them out, but I grab his hand to prevent him from doing so.

"Don't' even think about it!"

"I have to leave, Malik." Bakura spits. "So let me go!"

"Did you not learn anything from your experience? Duke doesn't love you!" I exclaim.

"Yes he does! He was just upset that day. I just need to talk to him." Bakura says.

I sigh heavily. "Bakura, he has no interest in talking to you. He treats you like shit. Why do you think you deserve this? What is so special about him? He's worthless."

"He is not! He's amazing, and I will be with him once my punishment is over. Though, now, I'll have a longer one because we haven't seen each other in two weeks because I was being fucking stupid!" Bakura spits. He looks around. "Where is my phone? I need to call him."

"You're not talking to that asshole! Your family is here worried sick about you, so the first order of business would be to let them know you're awake." I say.

"I wished I wasn't." Bakura mutters.

"Then why did you wake up?" I ask.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

_**Bakura **_

Why did I wake up? Fuck if I know! I tried so desperately to stay in the chasms of darkness, but instead, I ended up being pulled out of my peaceful slumber by the evil hands of reality. The world I was in was amazing. Where Duke and I were like we were before. I close my eyes. What happened to us?

"One day, you're going to die, and all that you've tried to accomplish will be for naught." Malik says.

"As long as Duke loves me again, I don't care." I mutter.

"He will never love you, Bakura. You're wasting your time." Malik says.

"And how do you know?! You know nothing about him! You claim he's so evil, but you haven't even met him! I know he's being hard on me, but it's for my own good!" I exclaim.

"So getting your body ripped open by someone you love is for your own good? How does that make any sense? Do you even hear yourself?" Malik asks.

"It's my fault he's the way he is right now. He's just going through a lot, and I haven't been there to help him." I say.

"You've done more than enough for him. You give up so much for him, and for what? In these two weeks, Duke hasn't come to see you _once_. That should tell you something right there." Malik says.

"I can't blame him for not coming to see me. He's punishing me for the last time we saw each other." I say.

"Because of me, right?" Malik mutters. "Why don't you blame me for what happened?"

"Because it's not your fault. I didn't have to let you do it. I didn't have to kiss you, but I did, and I'm suffering the consequences of my actions." I say.

"Does he know?" Malik asks after a while.

"No."

"Why?"

"He doesn't need to know." I say.

He doesn't. Though, I know Duke knows I was lying about who healed me, but I refuse to have Malik involved with him. Duke is very jealous, and if he found out Malik touched me… I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Malik. He's helped me, and I owed him my protection, if nothing else.

"Do you want to see your family?" Malik asks.

"Not right now. I'll speak to them after I see Duke." I say.

Malik sighs heavily. "Are you ever going to stop?"

"Not until Duke is mine again." I say. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"And how many times do we have to go over the fact that he's using you? Why would you want to be with someone who constantly abuses you? Someone who constantly uses you in every way imaginable? He doesn't care anything about you. He's never cared about you, and he never will!" Malik says.

"You know nothing about him. Why don't you just stay out of my business, Malik?" I spit.

"Because your family is worried sick about you, and all you care about is pleasing that asshole you call a boyfriend! Did you not listen to anything I said before?" Malik asks.

"I'm not going to have you or anyone else talk about him that way. He is an amazing person. I know he doesn't seem like it, but he is. He's just going through a lot." I say.

"And that gives him the right to treat you this way? Don't you think you deserve better?" Malik asks.

"No."

"Why?"

"Why must we talk about me? What about you? You have more problems than I do." I snap.

"I do have problems, and I'll never deny that, but we're not talking about me right now." Malik says.

"Well, we should! Where is Yami? Is he still pouting?" I snap.

"You're not getting away that easily. It's time you start to accept the fact you deserve better than Duke." Malik says.

"I don't want anyone else. Don't you understand?!" I exclaim. "No matter how horrible he may seem, I'll still love him."

"Then why don't you enlighten me on the matter?" Malik asks. "Tell me why you love someone who wouldn't hand you a piece of bread if you were starving! Tell me why you'd give up your life for someone who hates the idea of you doing anything but obeying him!" he exclaims. "Then, maybe, I could understand why you'd rather have his love and affection instead of the people who actually do love and care for you!"

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter and the shortness of it. I promise next chapter will be better. It's been a while, so I hope I haven't lost my touch with these characters. They're so different than Hostage characters lol.**

**And finally, the preview for the next chappie! :D. **

_**[Bakura's POV]: **_

**_"Don't touch me!" he hisses, backing away. _**

**_I frown. "Why? What's gotten into you?" _**

**_Duke laughs bitterly. "What's gotten into me? More like what's gotten into you!" _**

**_"What are you talking about? What have I done to anger you?" I ask. _**

**_"Don't play fucking games with me, Bakura! You know exactly what you did! Stop trying to deny it!" Duke exclaims. _**

**_"Denying what? You're not making any sense!" I exclaim. "You know that I love you!" _**

**_"If you loved me then you wouldn't have said _that_!" he hisses. _**

**_"Said what?! Would you please calm down?!" _**

**_"No, fucking cheater!" _**

**_"What? I've never cheated on you!" _**

**_"You mind cheated, and you will pay little bitch!" _**

**Review lovelies! :D. **


End file.
